Just Give Me a Reason
by White Tigresss
Summary: Emily and Alison are together, but their relationship is going downhill and Ali makes a surprising offer. Will it help them overcome their problems and rekindle their flame?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! NEW FIC AHEAD!**

 **So, this will be a short multi-chapter fic with about 7 or 8 chapters, but I could write more if you want me so. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're late… again" - Ali's voice resonated through the living room. It was half past 2 am and only now could Emily find her way back home.

"I've had a very long night" - After working from 4 pm to 2 am, there wasn't much energy left in Emily. All she wanted to do was drag her exhausted body to the nearest comfortable thing around.

"So did I" - Alison replied and Emily could feel those icy blue eyes tearing her apart. Definitely, this was going to be a long night - "Most of it I stayed up waiting for you"

"I'm sorry. I had an emergency and I couldn't text you" - It was the truth, though. Emily spent her last two hours at the vet hospital trying to save and resuscitate a poor dog who had a heart attack. Turns out she couldn't, and she felt miserable about it.

"Seems like everything in your life is more important than me recently" - Ali snorted - "By the way, how's Paige doing?"

"Ali, don't put her into this" - Emily said protectively. Even though their relationship was over for a long time, she still kept in touch with Paige, considering that they both lived in Los Angeles. They were close friends (and only that, considering that now Paige was dating Sidney and Emily was seeing Alison) and they'd always run together whenever Emily could.

"I wonder why you two always go running together" - Ali smiled meanly, resembling a little the fifteen year old Queen Bee she once was - "It may be related to the fact that you're always late. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you haven't touched me in five weeks!"

Somehow, during their busy lives, Alison and Emily became accommodated with each other. Perhaps it was because they both had insane schedules or simply because they weren't spending as much time together as they should be. Of course, it affected their sex life. When Emily came house exhausted, all she wanted to do on bed was fall asleep. The same thing could be said about Ali. But maybe the worst was the fact that their schedules weren't even minimally compatible.

"I'm not cheating on you, Alison" - Emily retorted.

"You've tried to frame me for a crime I didn't commit once" - Clearly, this memory still bothered the blonde - "I don't doubt anything coming from you"

"That was ten years ago, Alison!" - The shards of unforgiveness hit Em hard on the chest as she snapped - "It's not like you were a saint either"

"But Paige is a saint, isn't she?" - Ali brought the topic back - "She's so pure, so patient, so forgiving. I bet you want her to mother the five kids you want and the you'll all become a big, happy and perfect family!"

Oh, there was that too… Alison and Emily had a huge argument over having a child three weeks ago. Emily wanted a baby more than anything in this world, but Ali wasn't so sure about it, pointing out how busy they had been at the moment while hiding her own insecurities as she'd grown up in a broken family. Emily tried to reach an agreement and very clumsily suggested that Ali should abandon her work if necessary, as she made less money than Emily. It was enough for Ali to snap, saying that she loved her work and that she wasn't going to be a _fucking_ housewife, and she suggested that Emily should choose another girl to build a family with before slamming the door on her face. Alison spent two weeks without talking to Emily properly. Recently, though, she'd begun to open up again.

"I'm too tired to fight over this now. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" - Emily let out a defeated sigh as she went to her (no, their) bedroom to pick up her stuff. As she left, Alison hid her face in her hands and began to cry.

* * *

On the next day, Emily woke up with a sore neck due to having slept on the couch the night before. Alison was nowhere to be seen; she'd probably gone to work already. Yes, Ali did happen to work on Sundays as much as Emily did. That's why it was an understatement to say that their schedules weren't compatible at all.

Today they were going to have a meeting at Spencer's. It was the anniversary of their victory over A/Charles. After they took their nemesis down, they decided that, every year, they'd have a small celebration at one of the Liars' house just to remember that it's possible to have a life after A. So far, they've been doing well, but Emily would rather face A a thousand times again than discussing her problems with Alison.

"Don't forget we have a meeting at Spencer's later. What time will you arrive home?" - Emily sent a text to her girlfriend and hoped she would be in a better mood than yesterday.

* * *

This Sunday was a lazy day to Alison. As she worked as a culture journalist at the LA Times, her work schedules were a little bit messed up. Many things on her area happened on the weekend, whereas Monday and Tuesday were boring as hell. Sometimes she got those days off and could go home, but, usually, Emily was never around. Alison guessed that was why they haven't been on good terms lately.

So, when her boss gave her an early leave, Alison was more than happy to comply. After she entered her car, she heard her phone vibrate inside her purse. When she picked it up, she realized that she got a message from Emily.

"Don't forget we have a meeting at Spencer's later. What time will you arrive home?" - Oh, she'd have to go to their friends meeting later and pretend that everything's alright between her and Emily. And then Hanna would shove her (indeed) beautiful daughter on their faces and Emily will once again will ask her: "Why can't we have a beautiful baby?", and Alison would have to hide her face again because her answer would be: "Because I'm afraid of becoming my mother!".

Her nerves were so wrecked that she could barely put the key on the ignition. She started driving and prayed that she came home alive and that she didn't run over any innocent kid or animal.

As nervous as she was, Alison guided her car to the only person who could help her at the moment: Cece Drake.

As soon as Alison arrived at Cece's apartment, she knocked on the door. Nothing. She waited a little (an anxious little) and knocked again. Nothing. And then she gave up to despair and started to knock frenetically on the wooden door, praying that no neighbor came across her on this point.

"Cece, please, open the door! Please, be here! Please!" - She cried.

One second later, said woman opened the door and Ali became embarrassed of how ridiculous she looked.

"What is it Ali? A bitch needs to pee from time to time" - Cece smirked, even though she knew her friend was far from okay.

"Cece..." - Alison didn't even know how to start, so she just took a step forward and jumped on the older blonde arms and cried her heart out.

"Ali, sweetie, what's wrong?" - Cece quit her usual playful mood as she welcomed the other blonde in her arms.

"I think… Emily is going to break up with me!" - Alison said between sobs.

"Americano?! Why?" - Cece tucked her in after closing the door so as to allow them privacy - "She's crazy about you"

"We've been fighting a lot, she wants a child and I don't want one because I know I'll be a horrible mother" - They sat on the couch and Alison curled in Cece's lap.

"Okay, part by part, why are you fighting?" - The older woman tried to put the pieces together.

"I don't know! She started to work late, I started to work late and we were too tired that virtually everything set us off. And she goes out running every other day with Paige and I just can't help but feel jealous and afraid that she will realize one day that she made the wrong choice and then she'll leave me to be with her" - Ali gestured frenetically with her shaking hands.

"Ok, there's not much you can do about your work schedules" - Cece began to think rationally - "And I thought Pigskin had a girlfriend"

"She does..."

"And what makes you think that Emily is going to leave you for her then?" - Cece asked.

Alison sat up and looked into her friend's eyes - "It's been five weeks since the last time we've had sex"

"And they started running together during those five weeks?"

"No, they..."

"Ali, listen to me!" - Cece interrupted - "You're just being insecure. What did Emily do to make you feel like this?"

The journalist took a deep breath - "Emily wants to have a child and I don't"

"You've mentioned this before. Why do you think you'll be a horrible mother?" - Cece questioned.

"Cece, seriously? You've seen my mother! She made me a manipulative and narcissist bitch and it's something I still have on me. What if I treated my child like that? Emily would never forgive me, she would..."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"When she brought up the subject, I told her that our schedules were killing us and we discussed a little more until she suggested I quit my job because I make less money than she does" - Alison recalled - "And I snapped. I told her I loved my job and I wouldn't be a fucking housewife and then I ignored her for two weeks"

"So you haven't talked to her about your fear of becoming a mother?" - Cece pressed.

Alison didn't answer.

"Sweetie, you have to talk to her about it!" - The older woman advised.

"How? Every time I talk to her, I end up fighting with her!" - Ali whined and hid her face in her hands.

"Okay, Ali, let's get down to business" - Cece set things up - "First of all, stop being so fucking insecure. You're putting your bitchy mode on because you're afraid of getting hurt and I don't know because it's Emily we're talking about and Americano wouldn't hurt a fly"

The younger blonde silently nodded and Cece continued - "Secondly, it seems that you have three major problems. One: you're both working late and that makes you stressed. Two: your stress leads to lack of communication and lack of communication leads to lack of sex. Third: if you don't communicate and if you don't have sex, you lose a lot in intimacy and that leads to fighting"

"Okay, now you're making things worse" - Ali complained.

"No, sweetie, I'm making things clear to you" - Cece insisted - "Problem number one you can't solve because I can't just tell you to quit your jobs. But we can start by solving problem number two"

"Huh, what do you expect me to do?" - Alison laughed bitterly - "Chain Emily and attack her?"

"No, silly" - Cece dismissed - "Why don't you two have a sex week?"

"A sex week?" - Alison arched her brow.

"Yes. You have sex during all days of the week and, in the end, you two talk about the experience" - The other woman explained.

"Cece! Our problem is not only sex!… it's everything!" - Alison exasperated.

"Ali, dear, your relationship is going downhill and I'm only offering you a solution. You take it if you want to" - Cece shrugged.

"Emily will never agree to this" - Ali insisted.

"Have you tried?" - Cece arched her brow, knowing the answer already. No, Ali hadn't tried that. In fact, she hadn't tried much towards Emily in the last few days.

* * *

Alison didn't realize she spent that much time crying on Cece's shoulder while trying to get some advice on her situation until she saw it was 6 pm and she was already later to her meeting. She put on some make up and recomposed herself before guiding her car back to the apartment she and Emily lived.

"You're late" - Emily said, not even bothering to look at her face.

"I'm sorry, I got stuck at work" - She gave her girlfriend a lame excuse.

"I called there. Your boss said you left at 2 pm, which makes me wonder… what took you so long?" - Emily asked with a furious gaze.

"Emily, please, let's just go to that damned meeting!" - Alison tried to go around the subject.

"Fine" - The brunette conceded - "But you won't escape from this when we get back" - She rolled her eyes at the blonde and brushed past her, hitting her shoulder on purpose.

* * *

Emily and Alison walked into the meeting fashionably late without holding hands and their friends instantly knew that something was up. As far as they remembered, those two couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Still, the couple seemed polite enough, even if Alison looked a little strained.

The reunion went on and, eventually, they started to dine together. That's when Aria and Ezra asked for a moment to speak.

"Guys, we want to tell you something" - Aria began enthusiastically - "I'm pregnant!" - She announced and the whole table cheered, even Alison, who did so as discreetly as possible.

"Congratulations, happy couple!" - Spencer was the first to get up and hug her and Ezra. One by one, the friends gave the couple their best wishes and returned to their sears.

"You'll love being a mom, Aria" - Hanna said, cuddling the little Chloe Ashley Rivers on her arms - "I hope Ezra is as anxious of being a father as Caleb was" - And she smiled to her husband.

"Oh, I've been wanting to be a father since Malcolm ten years ago" - Ezra replied and Alison shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

"What about you, Spence?" - Aria asked.

The smart brunette intertwined her fingers with Toby's - "Well, we've been trying"

Her husband smiled - "Imagine if you get pregnant now, Spencer. Our baby and theirs would have the same age"

"They'd be inseparable… like twins!" - Ezra complemented.

"And what about you, Em?" - Spencer asked and Emily and Alison both froze on their seats.

"Have you guys decided if you want to have children?" - Aria asked.

"Imagine if they adopt an African child? Now, that's much nobler than giving birth!" - Hanna chuckled.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it..." - Emily was heading towards the polite way out when Alison interrupted.

"We're not having children" - Alison declared, the lump in her throat beginning to ache.

"Why?" - Hanna asked while the rest of the table remained in silence.

"We don't have time for this" - Ali snorted.

"For now" - Emily interrupted - "But we can consider the possibility"

"You know what?!" - Ali snapped - "Emily can have all the fucking babies she wants, but not with me!" - And she stormed out of the house.

"Ali!" - Emily stood up to follow her.

"Wait, Em!" - Spencer held her wrist - "Maybe you should give her space"

"I can't let her drive like that, Spencer!" - She tore her wrist away from her friend's grip - "She's a wreckage!" - And she left the house also.

* * *

"Alison! ALISON!" - She ran to their as her girlfriend put the key on the ignition. Before Ali could speed out of the Cavanaugh's, however, Emily slammed the front of their car, startling her.

"Emily, what the hell?!" - The blonde cussed as she opened the driver's window.

"Get out of the wheel. I'll drive" - Emily commanded.

"What makes you think that I'll obey?" - Alison challenged.

"You are in no condition to drive, so GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WHEEL!" - Emily practically pushed Alison out of the driver seat, took the wheel and slammed the door before speeding her way out.

When they were halfway home, Emily couldn't hold back her anger anymore and began to argue - "What was that scene about, Ali?! Did you want to humiliate me in front of our friends?! Because, if you did, well done! I can't even look at them in the eye right now!"

"I just told them the truth, Emily" - Alison replied.

"You should've let me speak. I was going to tell them politely that we hadn't thought about that yet, but, no, you had to open your mouth and expose us completely!" - Emily raged.

"I don't see the point of hiding it from them. They'd know it sooner or later" - Alison coolly replied - "I don't want to have kids, Emily, so, if you do, you should have them with someone else"

"Are you breaking up with me?!" - Both hearts broke at those words - "Is that why you lied to me earlier? You're opening your legs to somebody else!" - They arrived home, but refused to get out of the car.

"I'm not cheating on you, Emily" - Alison murmured under her breath. She hated when people used terms like that on her because it made her feel so dirty and it made her jail memories flood her all over again.

"I wonder if it's a girl or a guy" - Emily provoked, inferring about Ali's sexuality - "And I bet it's a cop! You love to open your legs to cops, don't you?" - A hand hit her hard on the left cheek. Alison had slapped her.

"Emily, I'm so sorry!" - Ali retracted her hand immediately after she noticed what she had just done.

"I'm done, Alison" - Emily left the car as the slap weighed down on her. She bolted into her apartment and went straight to the shower, a place where she could cry in peace.

* * *

Alison followed Emily into the apartment until she noticed the brunette had escaped to the shower. It would be definitely weird if she joined her after this huge fight. However, Cece's words hammered inside her head and she knew that, if she didn't do something now about her relationship, things would be far too messed up for them to fix it later.

Reluctantly, Alison took off her clothes and headed for the shower.

Emily was crying under the hot water when she heard the stall being opened and felt the chillier bathroom air hit her back. She looked over her her shoulder to find Alison naked (God, that sight years ago would've thrilled her hormones, but right now she was too hurt to care) stepping into the stall. It surprised her a little, because she didn't think that Alison would dare to follow her into the shower, as the blonde didn't like being naked with the lights on. She could count on her fingers the times they had sex in the shower.

"Alison, leave!" - She said categorically.

"Emily, I just came to talk" - The blonde threw her hands in the air as if showing she was harmless and stayed out of the sprinkle.

"Leave! I don't even want to be in the same room with you right now, never mind share a shower" - The vet insisted.

"Emily, please! I just need to tell you something" - Alison pleaded - "I'll even sleep in the car if you want"

The brunette faced away from her - "You have thirty seconds. Start talking"

"I know that our relationship is going down..." - Ali began.

"That's an understatement" - Em interrupted.

"I've been thinking of ways to fix it and I had an idea" - Alison continued as if she hadn't been cut down in the middle of her speech. Emily looked at her, suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Why don't we have a sex week? I mean, we have sex all days of the week and then we talk about the experience on the last day" - She suggested.

Emily rolled her eyes, feeling angrier than before. Alison's suggestion was foolish, to say the least - "Our problem is not only sex, Alison, in case you haven't noticed" - She turned away.

"I know, but..." - The journalist tried to explain, but was interrupted once again.

"Is that what I am to you, Alison? Your sex toy?" - Emily had tears in her eyes - "Because that's not the way I feel about you!"

Ali took a step forward and instinctively put her hands on Emily's waist - "I'm sorry for suggesting this" - The brunette didn't react to her voice or to the hands on her waist. Instead, she just dead focused her eyes on a lost corner of the stall - "Please!" - She begged, hugging her girlfriend from behind and hiding her face on the crook of Emily's neck, both women shivering at the contact. It's been a while since they've had touched each other physically; there was no more sex, but the simplest things like like kissing and hugging have also perished between them.

Emily closed her eyes, but didn't push Ali off. To be honest, she'd missed the feeling of Ali's skin pressed against her own. Her knees began to falter, so she had to put both her hands on the bathroom wall to support her weight.

Alison nuzzled Emily's neck and allowed the brunette's inebriating scent to invade her nostrils, making her veins burn inside her and, suddenly, her body was feeling something it hadn't felt since five weeks ago: desire. An enormous desire to pin Emily against the bathroom wall and kiss every part of her body until they've lost their minds. Unable to control herself anymore, Alison began to pepper kisses from Emily's shoulder up to her neck, being careful not to press to hard because, for all she knew, her girlfriend was still mad at her.

When Emily felt those heart-shaped lips on her neck, a shiver ran down her spine and went straight to her core and, suddenly, her whole body was on fire. She tried to resist it, she was still mad at Alison, but the rage only seemed to fuel her desire. She was sure she wasn't thinking straight when she threw her head back on Ali's shoulder and placed her hands over her girlfriend's.

"Ali..." - She whimpered.

Upon Emily's receptive response, Alison decided to go a little bolder and snaked one hand up to squeeze the vet's left breast while the other began to draw random patterns on her stomach. Her kisses became rougher as she bit Emily's neck before soothing it with her tongue, probably leaving a mark. Alison smirked when she felt Emily reach back to tangle her fingers on her hair and it instigated her even more. The hand on her girlfriend's stomach began to lower dangerously, but Emily stopped her plans by spinning around in her arms and crashing their lips together.

Their first kiss after the five weeks hiatus shouldn't have been like this: rough, messy, teeth clashing inside their mouths and nails scratching everywhere. However, they were all too glad they had kissed in the first place to care. They didn't stop kissing, not even when Emily's back hit the wall, until they were too breathless to keep going.

"I want you" - Alison declared, her voice charged with desire, and it made each corner of Em's body tingle with lust.

Alison latched her mouth Emily's collarbone, trying to mark her again so everyone could see this beautiful woman had a girlfriend. This sense of ownership was something new to Ali. She had always thought that Emily was her girlfriend, but not hers for a fact. But, right now, she wanted to own the brunette and satisfy her each and every need.

Her desire put her into overdrive and she couldn't help but lower her hands to Emily's thigh, dragging her nails against every inch of soft skin she could find. Surprisingly, her hands found the back of Emily's knee and she tried to pull both her legs up to her waist.

The brunette resisted her advance and pulled her away from her collarbone - "Ali, don't! You can't carry my weight!" - Emily has never wrapped her legs around Ali when they were standing, only because Alison was the smallest and the least sturdy from the two of them and she was afraid that the blonde wouldn't be able to handle her weight and that she'd hurt herself.

"I don't fucking care" - Ali hissed against her chest and yanked her legs off the ground, making her wrap them around her waist. The forceful gesture startled Emily and she had no option but to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck as well.

Surprisingly, Alison didn't seem to struggle as she pinned her against the wall. Emily thought that maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alison was already carrying too much weight on her back and she wanted to show Emily that she can stand it all alone for them.

"Ali..." - Emily whispered against her lips and kissed her, trying to tell her that Ali could share this burden with her, that they were together above everything.

Emily moaned into the kiss when she felt Ali lowering her hand and dipping one finger inside of her, feeling herself clench on her woman's touch. Soon enough, Alison began to easily pump in and out of her slick walls, Emily herself surprised at how wet she was, considering the whole situation.

"Ah" - The brunette threw her head against the wall and sunk her fingertips on Ali's shoulder as the journalist kissed her chin, her jaw, her neck… - "More"

Alison thrust hard inside of her and that made her moan and arch her back against the cold tiles - "Beg" - The blonde commanded and sucked her earlobe.

"Alison, please… Ah!" - Emily was in no condition of being teased.

The journalist smiled and sucked her collarbone while pushing another finger in without slowing down their rhythm.

"God… Ali..." - Emily's head fell against her shoulder and dug her nails on Alison's back as her hips bucked accordingly to the blonde's hand.

Ali tenderly nuzzled her woman's hair and slowed down her rhythm a little, aiming to hit that special spot which made Emily see stars - "Look at me"

Em grabbed a handful of golden hair and locked their gazes. Ali curled her fingers inside of Emily and watched as that beautiful face contorted in pleasure - "Fuck!"

The blonde kissed her cheek and kept doing her magic - "Say my name"

"Alison!" - Emily chanted, coming undone in her girlfriend's arms while Ali securely pinned her against the wall and sensually panted against her mouth. Her feet hit the ground again, but she held onto Alison as if her life depended on it because she couldn't trust her limbs to stand for themselves at the moment.

The journalist leaned in so that their foreheads touched, but dodged her lips when Emily tried to kiss her. The vet looked up at her, seeking for an explanation, and all she found was Alison's cloudy eyes.

"I'm sorry… this is so messed up..." - Ali stepped away, as she was obviously embarrassed by the forceful way she had done things with Emily.

"Alison, wait" - The brunette grabbed her arm when she tried to leave - "I wanted this as much as you did. It's not like you forced yourself on me"

"Still… I could've hurt you..." - She argued.

"But you didn't" - Emily took a step forward and cupped her face with both her hands - "I'm not mad at you, Alison"

"Good" - The blonde just closed her eyes and took in the sensation of having Emily so close to her once again.

"The answer is yes" - Emily's voice woke her from her haze.

"Yes to the sex week" - The vet reiterated.

"Good" - Ali smiled softly - "When do we begin?"

Emily chuckled - "I guess we've just started" - And her brown eyes locked with those blue orbs in front of her. Emily initially thought that the sex week thing was a bad idea, that the lack of sex wasn't their only problem. But, after being defiled against the shower tiles, Emily was suddenly remembered of a part of her that was missing. She had certainly missed Alison's touch and touching Alison and, God, they were having a civilized conversation minutes after having rage sex. Maybe it had nothing to do with sex itself, but with the lack of intimacy they've been facing. Nevertheless, Emily chose to give it a try.

"O-Okay, so tomorrow..." - Ali nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Tomorrow we'll do it again" - Emily answered, amused to see her girlfriend in such a nervous state (and that didn't happen so often).

"Okay" - Alison took a deep breath and stepped away again - "So I'll just let you finish your shower" - And she headed out for the stall's door.

"Alison" - Emily called and she turned on her heels - "Don't sleep in the car tonight" - She winked and the journalist smiled before finally stepping out of the shower.

* * *

 **So... what did you think?**

 **Reviews from Mirrors:**

 **Guest 1:** Thank you so much for the compliments! You do know how to make a writer happy, lol! And, yes, the drama is real ;)

 **mcmeli:** Thanks for the support! Hope that this lived up to your expectations ;)

 **Tns729:** Thanks for the support! Here it is, I hope you enjoyed!

 **leon7272:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!

 **.Flowers:** Thanks!

 **Guest 2:** Lol, you're a fast reader! Hope you like my new story, ;)

 **Reviews from Videotape:**

 **leon7272:** Thanks, as always :D

 **.Flowers:** Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support! You do know how to make a ficwriter happy! ;)**

 **Now, this was a stranger chapter. I was writing it like a lightning bolt and then... writer block!**

* * *

On Monday, Emily woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand.

"I'm coming over" - Said the text from Hanna. As she actually worked from midnight to 8 am on Tuesdays, she had Mondays off, much because she seldom worked on Sundays also. This gave Hanna the perfect excuse to visit her whenever she could on her maternity leave. The blonde justified by saying that they were best friends and that Chloe needed to be close to her godmother.

Emily just rolled off her bed and looked at Ali's side, which was currently empty. Unfortunately, Alison had to work 9 to 5 on Mondays. But, when Alison got back, they would… This whole sex week thing was crazy, but Emily couldn't help but feel anxious about going to bed with Alison today. Never mind, Hanna was coming and she needed to get ready.

She went to the bathroom, threw some water on her face and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When she finished her bowl of cereals, the doorbell rang.

"Hello, Hanna" - She greeted the blonde woman, who carried an asleep Chloe in her arms.

"Hi, just let me put this little one on the bed" - Hanna whispered and Emily helped her friend put her goddaughter on her bed. She thanked God she and Alison had actually done in the shower yesterday because there was no way she would put Chloe in the same bed she had defiled.

"Okay, so now you can tell me what's wrong with you and Alison" - Hanna said as soon as they left the bedroom.

"Well, we were having some problems..." - Emily trailed off, but was forced to continue when Hanna glared at her - "We were both working late, stressed and I want a baby and she doesn't..."

"Okay… So why are you talking in past sense?" - Hanna asked and suddenly figured out the answer - "Oh my God, you totally did it yesterday!"

"We argued" - Hanna's face fell - "And then we did it"

"Should I be worried about Chloe sleeping on that bed?" - Hanna arched her brow.

"God, Hanna, we did it in the shower, fine?" - Emily snapped and then covered her mouth, realizing she had spoken too much.

Hanna burst out laughing and only stopped to focus her eyes on a purple spot on Emily's neck - "Well, looks like Ali got intense yesterday" - She smirked as her eyes traveled down her friend's collarbone, finding another hickey partly covered by her T-shirt.

"Hanna, stop it!" - Emily blushed.

"Fine, fine!" - The blonde laughed a little more and then went back to serious - "But did you talk about after you did it? I mean, rage sex is awesome, but it doesn't solve anything"

"We decided on… something" - Emily said shyly.

"On what?" - Hanna asked and the vet tried to hide away her face - "Come on, Emily, I'm not gonna judge you! What did you decide? Babies? An open relationship?"

"A sex week" - The brunette muttered.

"A sex week, Emily? Really?" - Hanna was skeptical about it

"We've had a civilized conversation after last night, so I thought it was worth the try" - Emily argued - "Besides, lack of sex was one of the problems in our relationship"

"Okay, I see your point" - The blonde seemed more convinced - "But only fucking around isn't going to get you anywhere. You need to build up the intimacy and the romance again"

Emily looked puzzled. Hanna was right - "And how do I do this?"

"Well, at what time does Ali come home tonight?" - Hanna asked with a sly smile.

"Around six, why?"

"You're making a romantic dinner to her" - Hanna grinned - "With wine, candles, roses on the bed..."

"It seems great" - Emily actually liked her idea. Having a pleasant dinner and then making love – not only sex – to her girlfriend could do wonders to their relationship.

"You need to text her" - Hanna instructed - "Ask her what she wants for dinner"

"But, Hanna, what about you? I can't just abandon you with Chloe here and go shopping" - Emily asked.

"We'll tag along" - The blonde smiled - "The sooner Chloe learns about loyalty, the better" - She winked and Emily smiled before sending the text.

* * *

Alison was writing an article about crowdfunding when she noticed someone staring at her back. It was Aria, Alison and Aria have been working together for five years now, the blonde as a journalist and the brunette as a photographer. Alison couldn't complain at all; journalists always had a hard time finding a photographer whom they trust, and Aria, besides being her friend, was much more than competent.

"Ali" - The small brunette softly called.

"Hey Aria" - Alison looked up from her text.

"How are you doing? I mean, we were all worried after you and Em left the meeting" - Aria asked with concern lacing her voice.

"I'm better now, thanks" - Ali didn't want to prolong the topic.

"Is everything alright between you and Em?" - Aria questioned.

"We've talked last night, so, yes, we're good" - Alison didn't like to talk to the other girls about her problems with Emily because she knew they were always bound to defend the brunette's side. Even though their reaction to them dating was supportive (with the exception of Hanna threatening to murder her in her sleep if she ever dared to hurt Em before hugging her tight), Alison always thought that they were kind of skeptical about her ability to make Emily happy.

"Does that scratch on your neck have something to do with it?" - Aria slyly asked and Ali's hand immediately flew to the back of her neck to cover that scratch. When she woke up this morning, she realized that Emily had left a trail of scratches down her neck, her shoulders and her back. That was pretty much the reason why she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with her hair loose today. She just didn't expect that Aria's watchful eyes would be able to notice that.

"Is it showing?" - Ali whispered.

"Only when you push your hair to the side" - Much to the blonde's rescue, her phone vibrated on the table.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? :)" - Emily had texted her and she unconsciously smiled.

"Is that Emily?" - Aria smiled too.

"Yes" - Ali nodded - "She's asking me what I want for dinner tonight"

"And what are you gonna say?"

"I… don't know" - Alison was seriously confused by that text. It's been months since they had actually cooked for each other. Only now did Ali come to realize how much they were missing on the little things. After they graduated from high school, Alison followed Emily to Stanford and they shared a room together, though they weren't dating yet at that time. When she came to think of it, Alison found it weird that she and Emily used to do more little things to each other when they were still friends than now, after years of dating.

Aria almost face palmed beside her - "Gimme that! I'll answer for you" - And she snatched the phone away from the reporter's hands.

"Hey!" - Ali whined as Aria texted.

"There" - The photographer handed her phone back after sending the text. It was written: Surprise me :P

God, Alison used to be the queen of flirting when they were younger, Aria thought, as she laughed internally.

* * *

"She answered!" - Emily squealed.

"Surprise me :P" \- Said the text. Holy shit! Why couldn't Alison give her a straight answer?

"What do I say?" - The vet looked as lost as before.

"Oh my God, you're helpless!" - Hanna took her phone and wrote: You can bet I will :P

"But what do I do for dinner?!"

"What's Alison's favorite dish?"

"Well, I should take her to a French restaurant because..." - Emily trailed off.

"Emily, focus! Give me something that she likes and that you can actually cook" - They both knew the vet was a terrible cook.

"Hum… Spaghetti with meatballs?" - Emily answered, feeling ridiculous.

"It's perfect" - Hanna decided - "We can also buy a good tinted wine and the evening will be even more romantic"

"If you say so..." - Emily wasn't so sure about it, because she and Alison hadn't had a romantic evening for a long time. She was afraid that, somehow, they'd fall into the baby topic again and then they'd fight and everything would go downhill.

* * *

"You can bet I will :P" - Alison read the text out loud.

"Well, it seems that Emily is throwing a romantic dinner tonight" - Aria chuckled.

"I hope" - The blonde smiled too.

"You should also give her something" - Aria suggested.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Ali, don't be a pillow princess!" - The photographer joked - "You should buy her flowers on your way home"

"That's actually a good idea" - She admitted - "Thanks, Aria!"

"You're welcome" - Aria said - "Oh, and Ali?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get a hickey" - Aria chuckled while the blonde rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

A few hours later, Alison and Aria were ready to leave when their boss called for them.

"DiLaurentis! Montgomery! Come here!" - He screamed through the office - "Do you know James Lee Smith? That popular novelist? Well, he died a few minutes ago. I want you to cover his death"

Alison looked at Aria apprehensively. Of course fate would get in her way when she had agreed to a romantic evening to her girlfriend. Alison almost laughed at the irony. Aria, on the other hand, just nodded sadly and spoke for the both of them - "We're going"

The blonde waited until Aria picked up her stuff before heading to the journal's car.

"She's gonna be pissed" - Ali said out loud, controlling her tears and her anger.

"No, she's not. She will understand" - Aria comforted her friend and ran a finger through her hair.

"No, she's not. She'll think that I bailed on her on purpose and that I'm opening my legs to someone else" - Alison spoke bitterly and didn't even notice Aria wincing at her bold expression. The photographer then noticed that there was something deeper going on between their friends… something deeper than disagreeing about babies. Aria wanted to help Alison, but she knew she should not interfere on their relationship.

"Ali, just call her!" - She tried to make a come back.

"I will… but she won't believe me" - The journalist looked out the window and a single tear escaped her eye. That did not go unseen by the small brunette.

"Call her. I'll say something too" - Aria offered - "There's no way she's not gonna believe you if she hears my voice"

"Thanks, Aria" - Ali smiled sincerely, dialed Emily's number and prayed that chance hadn't ruined their promise of a good night.

* * *

Emily was on the kitchen making dinner. She was almost dancing around, swaying back and forth to pick the objects, the pan, the ingredients… The smell of the sauce invaded her nostrils, reviving her and Alison's college memories.

 _Emily nervously scrolled through the Internet, looking for a simple_ _and_ _yet delicious dish that_ _could_ _sweep away even the picky Alison DiLaurentis. The blonde went through a difficult test week and Emily wished she could've been more helpful, but she also had tests herself. Even so, she had a free day while Alison w_ _as_ _be on_ _fire_ _all afternoon._

 _This bothered Emily because, whenever one of them had a test or something, the other would do something to make it more enjoyable. Alison always cooked for her – having spent two years on the run,_ _she_ _was an amazing cook_ _and could make almost anything. Emily, on the other hand, always bought Ali something special – clothes, necklace_ _s_ _, perfumes…_

 _It was strange, though,_ _to have such an intimate relationship with Ali. They swore to their friends that they weren't dating (and they weren't, really). But, as they lived together, they came to understand each other's peculiarities._ _Emily knew that Alison hated swimsuits. Alison knew that Emily was afraid of the dark. They both shared a room (but, of course, they had separate beds), and they often cuddled, as the two of them had recurring nightmares of their traumatic experiences (aka jail and dollhouse)._

 _Emily's blinked happily when she spotted a spaghetti with meatballs recipe. Coming from an Italian family, Alison loved pasta, and Emily thought that, if she aced that dish, she could actually make Ali relax for a while. She scribbled down the ingredients_ _and the instructions_ _and rushed to the kitchen._

 _Forty-five minutes later, she heard the front door opening and Ali's footsteps echoed through the apartment._

 _"Hey Em, what are you doing?" - The blonde curiously asked. Emily turned away from_ _the sauce pan to notice that Alison didn't have a purse. She had probably thrown it on the couch when she arrived._

 _"I'm cooking" - Emily answered as a matter of fact._

 _"Jeez, are you trying to blow up the place?" - Ali joked._

 _The brunette was slightly hurt by that comment and made a stern face - "I'm doing it for you" -_ _It was true: Emily was hoping that she could seriously impress Alison with this dish and the fact that the blonde mocked about her lack of ability in the kitchen made her upset._

 _Ali's face fell when she noticed her friend's pout - "I'm sorry, Em" - And she hugged the vet student sideways, making Emily blush and almost drop her spoon._

 _"_ _A-Ali" - She stuttered._

 _"It smells good" - The scent of bubbly sauce invaded her nostrils, but nothing could compete with Emily's perfume… at least that was what Ali thought as she buried her face on the crook of Em's neck._

 _A few moments later, Emily and Alison began to eat dinner. Alison was pleasantly surprised and impressed by how good this dish tasted. She was usually the one who did the cooking in their house, but she would seriously consider to switch if Emily committed to making spaghetti with meatballs every day._

 _"Do you like it?" - The brunette asked anxiously._

 _"No" - Ali answered and watched amusedly as Emily's face fell - "I loved it!" - She squealed as she got up and blew a kiss on Emily's cheek._

 _"Ali!" - Emily whined, rubbing the place that was currently marked with the blonde's lipstick._

 _"_ _I'll be a good girl and study hard if you promise to make me that dish every time" -_ _Ali winked._

 _And so Emily kept her promise._

"What are you thinking about?" - Hanna's voice called her from the doorway. The blonde was holding Chloe on her shoulder.

"The first time I made this dish to Ali" - Emily answered dreamily - "She was having a rough week and I wanted to make her happy"

"It must be a special memory to you" - Hanna said.

"It is" - Emily agreed, and then she felt her phone ringing in her back pocket - "It's Ali"

" _Emily?_ " - Her girlfriend's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Ali" - She greeted back.

" _I'm sorry but… I can't make it tonight_ " - Ali spoke and Emily swore she heard her voice tremble. At the same time, a huge disappointment rippled through her body and she contemplated yelling at Alison, asking her why she had bailed on them this evening. Was she with someone else? Was it another of Alison DiLaurentis' lies?

"W-Why?"

" _A famous writer died and… me and Aria were assign to cover it_ " - The journalist explained.

" _Hi Em!_ " - Aria's voice chimed in and Emily felt worse than before. This meant that Ali wasn't lying, because there was no way that Aria would cover up for her. However, it made Emily feel guilty. She was supposed to trust Ali!

" _I'm really, really sorry, I don't even know what time I'm coming home tonight_ " - Alison's apologies called her back to reality, but she dared not answer in case the blonde heard the anguish in her voice - " _Em? Are you here?_ "

"It's okay, Alison" - Emily did her best to mask her disappointment - "See you later tonight?"

" _See you_ " - They were both too upset and too uncomfortable to say something else. Therefore, Alison hung up.

"What is it, Em?" - Hanna walked to her.

"Alison can't make it for dinner" - She let her spoon fall on the ground - "A writer died or something. Aria's with her"

"I'm sorry, Em" - Hanna rubbed her shoulder in the best soothing way she could. She wanted to hug Emily, but the fact that she was carrying her daughter made it difficult. However, much to their surprise, Chloe seemed to sense her godmother's distress and extended her little arms to her, as if asking Em to take her in her arms.

Emily understood the gesture and hugged Chloe tightly. In the tiny embrace of her goddaughter, Emily was the one who felt like a baby.

* * *

When Alison arrived at their house, it was past 10 pm and Emily was already getting ready for work. The scent of sauce made her feel sad as she passed by the kitchen.

"Emily?" - She called by their bedroom door, carrying the wildflowers she stole from her neighbor in her hands - "I'm so sorry"

The vet was already in a long-sleeved fuchsia T-shirt and a jeans - "It's not your fault"

"I feel like it is. I ruined our evening" - Alison murmured as she stared at the floor. She didn't have the stomach to look into Emily's eyes and find disappointment and disbelief. Emily's words from yesterday were still ringing in her head, and Ali felt weak, contemplating if the brunette had inadvertently hit her weak point.

"Ali, it's okay" - Emily reached to her and cupped her face, noticing her distress. Of course she would've rather spent a romantic evening like that, but stuff happened and they needed to pass it through. Though, she still felt guilty about not trusting Ali in the beginning. Yet, she knew they had to take baby steps to rebuild their relationship and their trust in each other again - "Things happen. I could've been called at the vet hospital for an emergency too"

Alison took a shot and looked at Emily's sweet brown eyes to find comprehension, tenderness and, most of all, trust. Emily smiled and looked at her hands - "What's that in your hands anyway?"

"Oh, Aria told me I should buy some flowers on my way home but, as I got out of work late, I decided to borrow flowers from the neighbor instead" - Alison told her embarrassedly.

"You stole wildflowers to give them to me?!" - Emily quirked a curious eyebrow.

"I know it's lame but..." - Ali's chuckle was interrupted by the brunette.

"It's crazy" - She corrected - "And I totally appreciate the gesture" - And she took the flowers form Ali's hands, placing them on the bedpost.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower" - Alison rubbed the back of her head awkwardly - "I don't want you to be late for work"

Before she could head to the bathroom, however, Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her close - "Alison, wait! - As the blonde turned around in her arms, Em decided it was time to be bold. No, she wouldn't let their evening go to waste because of an unforeseen situation. Ali has already taken the first step yesterday, so now it was her time to move - "I'm not giving up on you. I'm not giving up on us" - She declared before clashing their lips together.

Ali was so taken aback by Emily's eagerness that she stumbled back and her legs hit the mattress - "Em… wait… you'll be late to work" - She managed to speak between kisses as the vet tried to plunge her tongue inside her mouth.

"I don't care" - Emily held her face tenderly - "You're more important than that" - And she crushed their lips again, her hands beginning to unbutton Ali's shirts.

"Em" - Alison pulled away slightly when she felt the brunette's hands on her chest - "The lights"

Emily groaned softly. She had almost forgotten that Alison liked to do it with the lights off. This almost caused a standstill in the beginning of their relationship because Emily could only do it with the lights on. Eventually, they reached a midterm by doing it under the lights of a table lamp – it was dark enough for Ali and light enough for Em.

"No need to" - Emily could never understand why Alison was so self-conscious about her body. The blonde was the most gorgeous woman she has ever laid her eyes on and yet, since they went to college, she has never seen Alison in a swimsuit. Her girlfriend had also exchanged her skirts and sundresses for jeans and shirts with a higher neckline. In their moments of intimacy, Emily noticed a few scars here and there, but she has never asked Alison about. God, the journalist had snapped when she mentioned the scar on her right thigh once.

"But, Em..." - Alison begged softly and Emily could see the fear in her eyes.

"Trust me" - The brunette latched her lips on her neck and finished unbuttoning her shirt, revealing Ali's covered chest. Emily's hands moved to the small of her back as she pulled Alison closer, scattering kisses down her collarbone until she reached the valley of her breasts. Surprisingly, Ali didn't try to pull her away.

Emily looked up to find shining blue eyes watching her as Alison caressed her hair. In her gaze, the vet drowned in a hurricane of emotions: there was love, tenderness, desire, fear, anxiety… Sometimes Emily wondered how Alison could have such powerful eyes.

"Ali..." - She murmured against the blonde's chest and sucked the skin between her breasts, trying to mark her and avoid her bra at the same time, as Emily didn't want her to feel exposed.

"Hm" - Ali threw her head back and her knees faltered, making her fall on the bed. Emily shortly followed her and claimed her lips. It was overwhelming – her whole body was on fire and she desired her girlfriend's touch fully, but there were just so many layers of clothes between them. She knew she should take them off, but her mind had built a barrier against this and she couldn't trust herself with the lights on - "Emily..." - She grabbed her head and yanked her down on top of her, longing to feel the brunette's body pressed on top of hers. Emily gladly complied and Alison sighed to the fulfilling sensation of her missing puzzle piece molding against her.

Emily knew that the blonde hadn't got any release yesterday, so she planned to make it fast. She lowered her hands and pressed Ali's center through her jeans, making the woman beneath her tremble and shake. She massaged Ali sensually and moved her lips to her jawline.

"Em" - The journalist quietly cried.

"Let me take care of you, Ali" - Emily whispered in her ear and undid her jeans, pulling them down. Before Alison could say a word, the brunette hushed her by claiming her lips again, tracing the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue. The blonde allowed her to deepen the kiss and their tongues danced together in her mouth in a frenzied rhythm.

"Ah!… Shit!" - Alison moaned soundly and broke the kiss when Emily teased her clit over her underwear.

"I'm gonna take this off" - Emily announced what she was about to do so she didn't scare Ali. Her hands slowly dragged the blonde's underwear down as her brown eyes hypnotized Alison and stopped her from shying away. When that piece of clothing was off, Emily lowered her body and knelt on the ground, never tearing her gaze away as she pulled Ali to the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to go underneath the sheets?" - Emily asked before placing a kiss on Ali's pelvis.

Alison looked down to find Emily's black head between her heads and that sight was so tantalizing for itself that she was unable to answer. All of her issues… they had no power against the pool of desire in her center and Emily's breathing against the most intimate part of her body. Helplessly, she threw her head against the mattress and tangled her hand in Emily's black tresses - "God, no!"

Emily smiled proudly - "Good" - And she leaned in to lick Ali's pussy.

"Em!" - The blonde's hips instantly reacted by jolting off the bed. God, it's been so long…! Alison was sure she wasn't going to last much tonight.

But the brunette wasn't on a teasing mood either. She knew that Alison needed reassurance and that she must've been terribly excited by their hot hook-up on the day before. Emily wasted no time and captured Ali's clit with her lips, sucking and licking vigorously that little bud of pleasure. It didn't take long for her woman to squirm and writhe beneath her.

"Emily!" - Alison chanted her name breathlessly and the vet pumped one finger inside of her steadily, only enough to push her over the edge - "God!" - She cried out as her orgasm rolled through her.

Alison sighed contently as she felt Emily hovering over her as she pampered her face with kisses. Only then she felt the fabric of the vet's shirt brushing slightly against her center - "Em… I'll stain your shirt" - She warned.

"Oops!" - Emily laughed, sitting on the bed so she could lay partially on top of Ali - "Not that I care about that much" - And she kissed Alison, wrapping their tongues together once again. Ali hummed against her mouth, probably relishing the taste of herself on Emily's lips.

"Thanks" - Alison smiled timidly as her thumb brushed her girlfriend's cheek.

"You don't have to thank me" - Emily replied and kissed her one last time - "I have to go now" - She said regretfully.

"I know" - Ali whispered sadly and Emily looked at those beautiful blue eyes and she almost couldn't find the strength to leave their bed.

"Tomorrow?" - Emily ran her hands through that blonde hair tenderly.

"Tomorrow" - Alison nodded and they shared one brief kiss. Emily couldn't leave the house without casting a chaste kiss on Ali's forehead and wishing her goodnight.

* * *

 **I know you guys wanted the baby talk, but Alison (and Emily, to some extent) has another issue that needs to be addressed first. But, don't worry, the baby talk is coming ;)**

 **As for next chapter, I'll give you a hint: Emily will ask Spencer a favor ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! I hope you do enjoy the story ;)

 **Guest 2:** Thanks! I'll update as fast as I can

 **I could ship that:** Thanks! Hang on for the drama ;)

 **Guest 3:** Don't worry, it's a multi chap ;). And they will have the baby talk ;)

 **StrandMdl:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 4:** I shall continue. About explicit scenes: things might get interesting next chapter ;)

 **Guest 5:** Cece is great love counselor! Lol! And, don't worry, they'll have that talk ;)

 **Guest 6:** Thanks!

 **Guest 7:** Thanks! Hope this lived up to your expectations!

 **mcmeli:** Indeed, it will be a very interesting week. Alison has a lot of insecurities and they will be addressed ;). And yes they'll tackle one problem at a time ;)

 **Drea82581:** Thanks! :)

 **Tns729:** Thanks!

 **Jessica851:** Hope you liked this chapter ;)

 **Reviews from Mirrors:**

 **FlameHameKatzu:** I get the feeling! AU is so rare around here, lol. Thanks for the compliment and Emison all the way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I decided to split this chapter in half because it was getting too long and there were going to be too much intense feelings. I have to admit: the first scene on this chapter was the hardest scene I've ever written. Also, somebody asked me about prompts and I just wanted to tell you: I gleefully accept prompts (seriously, I love them) and I store them in a file. There are about 10 prompts in that file right now. So, it might take a while to write them all, but please, be patient with me :D**

* * *

 _Alison looked down as the two guards by her side walked her through the hallway. She was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit, but she's never felt so exposed in her life, not even when those college party boys raked their eyes over her body._

 _"Hum, I smell fresh meat!" - One of the prisoners announced and the other inmates all crowded up to watch her arrival. Usually, this kind of attention would've flattered her, but now it scared her to death._

 _"You're hot, blondie!"_

 _"Ain't that the DiLaurentis chick? The one who murdered her classmate?"_

 _"Let's see how much time the Princess will last here"_

 _"I wanna bang her so hard!"_

 _Alison whimpered and began to panic. Her guards both grabbed each of her arms to stop her from attempting to run away or do something._

 _"You're gonna die here, blondie" - The guard whispered wickedly in her ear before throwing her in her cell._

 _The day later, Alison was busy doing laundry when she noticed something strange: one inmate was talking to a prison guard and then the other prisoners left, leaving her alone in the laundry room._ _Her sharps senses, mostly due to leaving on the streets alone for almost two years, told her that something was very, very wrong._

 _Suddenly, the door burst open and four inmates walked in and surrounded her. She tried to stay calm and figure out a way out, but Alison knew she didn't have the strength to fight them off. Another one, apparently their leader, walked into the room and pushed Alison, making her back hit the washing machine._

 _"We're gonna teach you a lesson, blondie" - And then she slapped her, making her stumble to the ground. The other four girls quickly pulled her up_ _and held her so their boss could land more hits - "Not so powerful now, aren't we?" - And she punched Alison on the guts, making the air escape her lungs for a second before hitting her on the ribs._

 _"Let's play with Barbie, ladies!" - The leader ordered before joining her minions and pushing her against the washing machine again, more fiercely this time. Ali felt a sharp jolt of pain coming from her right elbow and feared that it might have been broken._

 _One of the minions pulled her up by the hair - "Won't you say something, blondie?!" - The old Alison DiLaurentis rage flooded her veins and she spitted on her. The minion wiped her face in disgust - "YOU BITCH!" - She growled before kicking Alison on the ribs._

 _"Calm down, ladies" - The leader stopped the group from spanking her, but Alison knew this was far from a charity act. She walked up to Ali, pulled her by the hair and whispered in her ear - "You're hot, Barbie, I gotta give you that. If you be my bitch, they spare you"_

 _"Keep dreaming, Ogre!" - Alison spat, unwilling to give up her dignity (or whatever left of it, after her friends handed her to the police on a silver plate)._

 _"_ _Bad choice, Barbie!" - The inmate wickedly grinned and thrashed her against the wall - "Bad choice" - Her minions came to help her and kept Alison tightly pinned while she tore that orange jumpsuit away. Alison tried to fight them away, but the prisoners were far too strong for her - "Line up, ladies!" - And she pushed three fingers into Ali, making her wince and dig her fingers on the wall at the searing pain - "_ _Open your legs to me, whore"_

 _This was the worst kind of torture Alison had ever experienced. The prisoners took turns while raping her, earning satisfaction each time she screamed for help or cried in pain - "Stop, please!" - Alison begged_ _as tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt herself burning in disgust._

 _"Look, she's got a scar on her thigh" - And the prisoner slapped her_ _on that place_ _, making her feel more humiliated than ever before._

 _"_ _Let's give her more scars! She'll be ugly and no one will want her!" - One of then picked up a hot iron and pressed it against her left elbow. Alison screamed in pain and her arms failed her, making her fall on the ground._

 _But that didn't stop her assaulters._ _One of them pulled her sharply by the hair while two inmates dug their nails on the soft flesh of her stomach._ _Then, she screamed again as she felt the burning iron being pressed on her back and her knees failed. Even so, her leader (who was having her second round) kept thrusting inside of her for an additional sting of pain._

 _"I owe you now, bitch" - She leaned down and whispered in Alison's ear - "I say the words and you open your legs to me" - Alison couldn't help but nod and it destroyed her… she didn't even feel human anymore, she was just a doll and the worst thing was: she couldn't help but think that she brought it upon herself. Maybe if she had been kinder to people… Maybe if she had respected people, this wouldn't have happened to her._

 _Someone knocked on the door and Alison was afraid that it might be another inmate who wanted to use her body, but it was only the prison guard... the same one who whispered that she was going to die there - "Time's up" - Of course a corrupted prison guard had allowed, maybe even overlooked, the whole scene._

 _Her assaulters left her scarred on the ground and left with a smile on their faces, as if they were having a nice walk at a park. The prison guard walked up to her but, instead of offering her any kind of help, she just ordered in a stern tone - "Get up, DiLaurentis!"_

* * *

"NO!" - Alison screamed to an empty room. Her heart was stomping out her chest and her breathing was incredibly erratic. Damn, another nightmare!

Ever since she got out of jail, Alison dreamed of that nefarious day. She's come to an agreement that she hadn't developed PTSD or something because another prison guard (not the corrupted one) noticed her scars and her catatonic state and reported her case. Then, she was transferred to an isolated cell, away from her assaulters, and Mike Montgomery began to visit her, asking all about Mona. Her mind shifted to another big problem and she repressed the memory. Sometimes, Alison even wondered if it was only a scary nightmare.

However, the scars on her body told her wrong, Ali thought as she went to the bathroom for an early shower. She had scars on her lower back, on her stomach and on left elbow; also, her right elbow would sting from time to time in chilly days. Therefore, the once arrogant Alison DiLaurentis became self-conscious and insecure about her body. There were days just after the girls escaped from the dollhouse, when her trauma rose to surface again, that she couldn't bear being touched by someone else, even her father.

She tried to drown her traumas by holding onto faith and going to the church and, while it did help her recover some of her self-esteem, it did nothing to change her image of her own body. Alison was truly grateful for Lorenzo for trying, she really was. But, no matter what she did, the thought of him going further than kissing her was unbearable.

When she went to college and began living with Emily, she began to occupy her mind with other things and, eventually, she developed an intimacy with the brunette way before they started dating. Alison thought that their timing was perfect because neither she or Emily were psychologically okay to get in a relationship after their traumas and catching A. Even so, Emily was the only person whom she allowed to have any kind of physical contact with her for a good time.

However she's never told the vet about being rape. Instead, she hid behind the lights excuse to conceal her scars while Emily told her all about the dollhouse. It's not that Alison didn't trust her girlfriend – far from that, it was that the memory was so humiliating itself and Ali couldn't allow herself to not be strong in front of the brunette. She knew that Emily had noticed **something** , but she hadn't put two and two together and Alison shut down any attempt she made to talk about it.

The cold water ran down the scars on her stomach and Alison cried. Despite all these years, this raw memory always left her horrified and disgusted at herself.

* * *

"Can I come over later?" - Emily texted Spencer as soon as she got home. Her making out session yesterday with Alison got her all pumped up and full of ideas and.. well, only Spencer could help her with this one.

 _"_ Sure! I can pick you up for dinner! :D" - Spencer's answer was surprisingly fast considering how much work the state attorney had. Emily wondered if her friend was actually seizing an opportunity to question (interrogate) her about what happened at their meeting. Emily could give her all the explanations she wanted, as long as Spencer had something to offer in return.

She walked to the kitchen, expecting to find pancakes on the pan or something but there was nothing at sight. She couldn't help but feel slightly let down by that; she kinda expected that Alison would make her breakfast or leave a note or… something. Sure, they had connected yesterday night and the night before, but they were still lacking on intimacy. Sleeping with Alison was amazing, but Emily missed **loving** Alison. She knew that their rebuilding was a process and that they had to keep trying. That's why she prayed tonight worked out fine.

"Spencer invited me over for dinner. I'll be out tonight" - She texted her girlfriend and hoped Alison was as enthusiastic about her surprise as she was.

* * *

When Alison arrived home, she headed straight to the shower for her second bath of the day. She hadn't been able to scrub off her nightmare of her skin the whole day. Her state was so terrible that she made foolish Grammar mistakes while writing her articles (and her boss almost fired her for that). Luckily, Aria had an appointment with her gynecologist, so she didn't have to come up with some sort of explanation to her friend.

Alison had received Emily's text, but she didn't answer. Honestly, it was all good that Emily was going to be out tonight because she knows that the brunette will pick up that something is wrong and will ask her about it and Alison will deny it because she feels so disgusted at the memory to even admit it to herself. Then, Emily will complain that Alison won't open up and she will argue that they don't have to share everything and then Emily will accuse her of "opening her legs" to someone else and, God, Alison can't even imagine the rest because it already made her heart shatter.

So, Alison decided to pretend to be asleep when Emily arrives home. Sure, she'll be throwing this whole sex week thing away, but she just can't face the brunette right now. If Emily asks her on the next day, Alison will just claim that she was tired and, oh, how the blonde prays she doesn't have another nightmare tonight.

* * *

Spencer arrived punctually at 6 pm to pick up Emily and drive her to the Cavanaugh house. Toby was working on a case, so he was only going to arrive late at night (if he arrives at all). Therefore, she and Emily were going to have a lot of time to talk about things.

"So… Is everything okay between you and Ali?" - Spencer bluntly asked as Emily was setting the table.

"We're going through some stuff" - Emily vaguely threw, knowing that it would make Spencer's curiosity itch.

"Define stuff" - Spencer arched her brow, unknowingly falling for Emily's trick.

"Only if you give me something in return" - The vet offered.

"Deal" - The attorney answered automatically, not even considering Emily's second intentions.

"Me and Alison, we've both had rough weeks and we were stressed. Also, we can't reach an agreement over babies or not, but..." - Emily trailed off, remembering those two nights.

"But..."

"We decided to have a sex week and it's doing us great" - She finished.

"That's great, Em!" - Spencer's reaction was more restrained than Hanna's - "I hope you two can talk it out on your issues"

"Yes, me too" - Oh, Emily would love that.

"So… what did you want from me?" - Spencer asked, remembering the vet about their deal.

"I was wondering..." - Emily seemed so bold when she was planning that out, but now she was choking on her own words - "I was wondering if you could lend me a pair of handcuffs" - She blushed.

"H-Handcuffs?!" - Spencer stuttered and coughed nervously - "Are you planning on putting handcuffs on Alison?!" - She began to picture the scene: Alison, who was almost her sister, with her wrists tied up and Emily playing bad cop or something even kinkier.

"K-K-Kind of..." - Emily rubbed the back of her neck and they both shared an awkward moment: Spencer didn't know what to answer and Emily didn't know what to say.

"W-Why don't you go to a sex shop and buy one?" - Spencer inquired, trying to regain her composure.

"B-Because I'm too embarrassed to walk through the front porch of a sex shop!" - Emily exasperated and blushed - "I-I thought that maybe… Toby is a detective, so I thought you might have some handcuffs..."

Spencer smirked. Sweet Emily remained sweet Emily - "We do have handcuffs here and I'm not allowed to lend them" - Emily's face fell - "But… it's for a good reason and I know that… you and Alison will take great of it" - The attorney almost slapped herself at the double sense of her last phrase.

"Thanks, Spence, you're the best!" - Emily gave her a tiny smile.

"You're welcome" - She dismissed it - "But no body fluids, okay?!" - She warned before bringing dinner onto the table.

* * *

Alison had delicious spaghetti with meatballs leftover and was currently washing the dishes when she felt hands sneaking up her waist. Her mind panicked and she dropped the plate on the sink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" - Emily apologized, rubbing her waist with her thumb and pressing kisses on her neck.

"E-Em, you're home already?" - The blonde's heart raced. There was no way she could avoid a conversation and Emily seemed so eager for something…

"Spencer was not in a chatty mood tonight" - Emily pulled Ali's body against her chest while she kissed behind her ear.

"W-What are you doing?" - Alison tried to control her panic, but gripped the edge of the sink nonetheless.

The brunette spun her around easily in her hands - "Do I have to make it clearer to you?" - She arched her brow before fiercely crashing their lips together, Alison having no other choice but to reciprocate. Emily guided them away from the sink and pushed the journalist against the fridge before claiming her neck with her lips. Alison flinched at the aggressiveness of the gesture as it reminded her of something not quite consensual.

"Em..." - Ali pushed her away gently, beginning to think of ways to talk Emily out of this.

"I wanna try something" - Emily announced, spinning Alison around to make her face the fridge.

"Emily?!" - The blonde widened her eyes in surprise as she felt something cold envelop her wrists. Her girlfriend had pinned her arms above her hands and had put handcuffs on her.

"I'm taking charge tonight"- She declared before her hands slid underneath Ali's pajama pants and underwear to find her clit.

Alison hissed, but it wasn't out of pleasure. Her rape memory was now more tangible than ever, her nerves were wrecked and Emily looked at her as if she only wanted to fuck her. Moreover, the handcuffs around her wrists only made her feel more helpless and the fierce way Emily intended to take things tonight was making her panic rise.

The vet, on the other hand, noticed that something was wrong, but she couldn't quite say what. Alison wasn't squirming in her arms like she used to do and, if she hadn't rejected her advances for a fact, she hadn't said yes either.

"Open your legs" - She whispered, trying to test waters, and dipped one fingertip in, finding Alison like she had never before: dry and extremely tight.

When she heard those words and felt that daring fingertip inside her, Alison snapped - "EMILY, STOP!" - She growled. Her heart was beating so hard against her ribcage that it was becoming hard to breathe and tears began to strum down her face.

Emily backed away the instant Alison told her to stop. Shakingly, she found the handcuffs' key and set Ali free, though she didn't understand what was going on. Did she do something wrong last night? Did she do something wrong tonight? Was Alison okay? A thousand concerns flooded her mind.

As soon as her wrists were set free, Alison bolted upstairs. Emily dropped the handcuffs and followed her.

"Alison, what's wrong?" - Emily held her wrist as soon as they reached their bedroom.

"LET ME GO, EMILY!" - She snapped her wrist away.

"Are you mad because of something that I've done?" - Ali heard the brunette's voice crack - "I'm sorry if I was too forward or if I crossed a boundary or if it seemed that I just wanted to fuck you"

Oh Emily, always putting the blame on herself! - "It's not that" - Alison stopped running, but kept her back turned to her girlfriend.

"Then, what is it?"

Alison looked up as more tears streamed down her cheeks. There was no way out now - "I've had a nightmare about jail tonight"

Emily got confused. Ali had never got that emotional over her jail nightmares. Much on the contrary, she seemed to have dealt with it better than she has with her dollhouse dreams. Also, jail has never interfered with sex before.

"I didn't tell you everything about jail" - Alison turned around. She needed to face Emily to do this. She needed to see the brunette's reaction.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ali" - Emily took her hand and it was so tender, so reassuring, that she didn't have the courage to pull away.

"I was raped…" - She forced the words out of her throat - "… the day after they took me to prison" - All Alison wanted to do was break down, but she knew she had to continue - "A group of five girls surrounded me at laundry. They tackled me against the washing machine and beat me" - Ali closed her eyes as her right elbow stung at the memory - "Their leader wanted me to become her bitch, I refused and they… took turns with me" - She cried more, as she replayed the violence in her mind.

Emily clenched her fists while mindless rage pumped inside her veins. Who had dared to do this to Ali?! **Her** Ali?! Why didn't Emily protect her?! Why did she have to send the girl she loved to prison?! God this was all her fault!

"They decided it would be funny to torture me" - Alison kept her eyes closed and hugged her body as way of protecting herself from a past danger - "So they pressed a hot iron against my elbow and my back and they clawed my stomach. And then..." - This was the worst part of the memory, the part that always broke Alison - "Their leader said: I owe you now bitch… I say the words and you open your legs to me" - And she came undone, unable to control her sobs any longer - "And the worst thing is… that I agreed… because I only wanted it to end"

Emily's lack of words was unnerving and it made Alison open her eyes. What she found was the most heartbreaking sight she's ever seen: Emily crying with puffy red eyes and hand clenched, as if she had drowned in every bit of Ali's pain.

"This is all my fault" - Emily quietly whispered - "I sent you to jail. If I had believed in you, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Emily, don't!" - Alison couldn't take it. Her girlfriend, always so good, so pure, trying to shoulder this blame… Ali cupped her face, making those sweet brown eyes look back at her - "It's not your fault. I brought it upon myself and..."

"No!" - Emily interrupted, cupping Ali's face also. How could the blonde even entertain the idea that she deserved it?! - "Stop it, okay? We've all made mistakes, Ali. You didn't deserve this"

Alison hiccuped softly - "I was so scared!" - And Emily was so warm and so close to her that she couldn't control her need to bury her face in the crook of Em's neck. Emily wrapped her arms protectively around her and Alison was suddenly reminded that she was home.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Alison" - Emily murmured in her hair and kissed the top of her head - "Even in your dreams. I'll always be there for you"

"Thanks" - Alison pulled away slightly, just slightly, so she could still feel the brunette's warmth surrounding her.

"I love you, Ali" - Emily said it in such a sweet tone that Alison couldn't help but feel intoxicated by her voice. They were already so close that Ali didn't even notice what they were doing before their lips molded together in a chaste kiss so fulfilled with love it made her heart skip a beat. Emily had her trapped in an embrace, one hand deep in her golden curls and the other encircled around her waist. Ali kissed her back slowly, cupping her girlfriend's face and feeling delighted that Emily was letting her lead the kiss.

Her legs began to tremble and she couldn't support her own weight anymore. She tried to hold onto Emily, but the other woman was also shaking and they fell on the bed, Emily on top of her.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Thanks! :)

 **Drea82581:** Thanks! It was about time for Emily to make a move, :P

 **Guest 1:** Don't worry... they will ;)

 **mcmeli:** Exactly, they started taking things for granted. And now they're dealing with Ali's jail memory.

 **Guest 2:** Thanks! :)

 **lucyjpm:** Thanks! :)

 **Tns729:** Thanks! :)

 **hunter Blair:** Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoyed Mirrors! :D Haha, I always think of new ways to explore the characters and make them test their limits, lol... Haha, be patient, girl! I try to update once a week, but it depends on how fast my fingers type, xD

 **Emison vs all:** You're a really smart girl! The thing is: they're having sex, not making love - and while sex helps them connect with each other again, they're still lacking on intimacy.

 **Guest 3:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 4:** Thanks! :) Prompt taken, :P

 **Reviews from Videotape:**

 **Guest 6:** Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I probably took too long to update, but I was facing a HUGE writing block... so, please, forgive me! Also, in case you're wondering, I had to remove the lyrics on my "Style" one-shot due to copyright issues. Anyways, enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

As soon as they hit the mattress, Emily stumbled back and off Alison awkwardly - "I'm sorry" - And her brown eyes were so drenched in guilt that it made the blonde's heart clench. Alison reached out for her, pulling her down by the neck they kissed, their lips staggering against each other. To Ali, those kisses felt so out of place – they were trembling, careful, as if Emily hesitated to touch her again.

Emily pulled away and looked at Ali, analyzing every feature of her face. The journalist ran her hand through her soft black hair and caressed her face gently, trying to soothe away all the guilt - "It was not your fault, Em"

Ali kissed her, but Em just allowed herself to be kissed - "I failed to protect you. I should have stood up for you. I don't deserve to be here" - And she looked away, even though Ali was keeping her close.

"Don't you dare walk away on me!" - Alison begged in tears and the burden in those sweet brown eyes softened. Then, Emily buried her face on the crook of Ali's neck, her lips ghosting over her pulse point. Her mouth began to move against that marble skin, placing soft kisses here and there until she reached her cheek. Ali pulled her by the hair and crashed their lips together, her tongue swiftly invading Emily's mouth. The need to feel each other was unbearable.

"I need you now" - Ali said the words out loud and saw the fire ignite inside her orbs before Emily kissed her again. This time, the brunette's tongue danced inside her mouth while her hands roamed along the sides of Ali's body, unsure of what to do and where to touch. Unbeknownst to Alison, she'd made Emily self-conscious too when she confessed about my past.

The blonde's hands went down, trying to guide Emily's way, but the vet grabbed her wrists and pushed them back on each side of Ali's head before intertwining their fingers.

"Are you sure?" - She broke the kiss and whispered, her thumbs gently caressing Ali's. The other woman nodded and Emily nuzzled their noses together - "I want to see your scars"

Ali's breath hitched and her heart threatened to panic again, but Emily's eyes were so soft, so loving… Alison just couldn't deny that plea - "On my elbows"

Emily pulled her left arm toward her and kissed the inside of her elbow before inspecting it to find my burn scar. When she did, she traced the mark with her fingertip before kissing it.

"Em" - Her name escaped from Ali's lips as her whole body tingled at that tender gesture. Hearts skipped a beat and eyes watered. Emily couldn't describe what it was like to kiss Ali's scar and Alison couldn't describe what it was like to be kissed in such secretive places.

Emily moved to her other elbow and repeated the same kind gesture - "Where else?"

Alison took in a deep breath before admitting - "On my stomach"

The brunette latched her lips to her neck, placing passionate kisses up to her jawline while her hands tentatively snaked under Ali's shirt and touched her stomach lightly. Emily pulled away just a little, her eyes seeking for permission - "Can I…?"

Ali nodded and lifted her upper body, allowing Emily to undress her. Once that shirt was on the floor, Emily tried to kiss Alison again, but the blonde stopped her. She wanted to feel her lover's skin against her own, she wanted to feel connected in every way again. So, she tore off Emily's shirt, exposing her upper body to her roaming blue eyes. Only then did Alison pull her down by the neck for a kiss, but Emily didn't stay on her lips for much time. Instead, she wandered down her neck, her collarbone, ignoring her naked breasts and finding her scarred stomach.

During their previous lovemaking, Emily would often notice a scratch or two on Ali's stomach but whenever she asked the blonde about it, she shut her down. Now she knew why… and now she would worship that gorgeous body, unscathed even with all those scars. She would worship Alison even though she didn't feel worthy of such a blessing.

Therefore, Emily kissed and scribbled with her tongue every single scratch mark on Ali's stomach (and there might have been about a dozen). Alison tensed and squirmed underneath her with her fingers tightly wrapped in Em's raven black hair.

"Em..." - The journalist whimpered out loud. She couldn't control herself when the brunette was being so gentle.

"Where else?" - Emily kissed all the way up to Ali's lips.

Alison blushed. This was the ugliest scar she had and she was about to expose it to Emily - "M-My lower back"

Emily cupped her face and kissed her deeply, her tongue brushing softly against the blonde's, giving both of them the reassurance needed for this final act - "Turn around" - The vet whispered softly.

Alison complied and changed her position, lying on her stomach now. She instantly regretted it, as she missed Emily's touch and her brown eyes. The brunette seemed to have noticed that because she stripped off her bra and laid back on top of Ali, her nipples brushing against Ali's bare back.

"Emily" - Alison sighed, relieved to feel Emily's warmth crashing down on her.

"Always with you" - Emily promised, brushing away the golden locks on Ali's back to cast a chaste kiss on the back of her neck before traveling down her spine to meet the last scar. After she spotted it, Emily pulled away slowly and traced the damaged skin with her thumb. She felt Ali quiver under her and concluded that this part of Alison's body was more sensitive than the usual.

To test her theory, she leaned and kissed the scar, her tongue lingering a moment longer in that creamy skin than it should. Ali baffled her moan against the pillow and dug hard her fingers in the sheets, wishing it were Emily's skin.

"You're beautiful" - The brunette declared, kissing all the way up to Ali's neck. Her hands, however, stayed behind at the blonde's hips, tentatively playing with the waistband of her pants.

Alison felt a tear stream down her cheek upon those meaningful words. She knew that Emily would never reject her because of her scars; however, hearing that from her girlfriend had the earth-shattering power to make her feel appreciated again - "I… don't want you to stop"

Emily nuzzled the back of her neck in compliance and lowered her pants slowly, dragging her fingernails along Ali's skin. She backed away a little to strip herself of her jeans and her underwear, lying back on top of the journalist as their bodies molded in a most unusual way. Both girls whimpered at the full body contact, but Emily couldn't touch her properly on this position. So, she grabbed Ali's hips firmly and flipped them to the left, making them both lie on their sides, and snaked her arm underneath Ali, keeping their bodies close.

One skilled right hand crawled until it found one small rosy nipple between its fingers. Emily pinched her woman's nipple, smiling as the little bud stiffened between her fingertips. Alison reached behind her and finally dug her hand on Emily's soft hair - "Emily..."

The vet hesitantly ran her hand down Ali's stomach, finding her center currently protected by her slightly closed legs. Emily didn't dare to ask for more space, not after the blonde's heartbreaking confession. Instead, her fingers limited themselves to Ali's clit in slow, circular patterns.

"Ah!" - Alison arched her body against Emily's when the brunette's expert finger caressed her clit. Surprisingly, she found herself getting excited despite all the angst tonight. Maybe it was because she needed to feel her woman next to her, shielding her from anything real or imaginary that could harm her. She needed Emily close… and so desperately more. Em could do wonders on her clit, but tonight, Alison needed her inside of her, so close that it would be impossible to know where one ended and the other began.

But Emily's fingers remained where she didn't need them to be and it became unbearable for Alison, as the circular moves on her clit became more intense - "Emily… Please!" - She panted - "I need you… inside of me!"

Her pleas didn't go unattended: Emily kissed her shoulder and dragged her fingertips to her inner lips, tracing them slowly. Ali shivered and placed her right hand over Em's, inciting her girlfriend to go on. Emily hesitated a little, as she imagined Alison being violated in her most sacred place. How could she have allowed it? Why didn't she protect Ali?

Those questions tormented the brunette, who cried quietly as she dipped her finger inside Ali, feeling her wet again. Emily backed away just a little so the blonde wouldn't notice her tears and began pumping her finger in and out, doing her best to brush her hand against Ali's clit with every move she made.

The journalist sighed contently when she felt a single inside of her, fulfilling her in a way that only Emily could do. She shut her eyes in pleasure and dug her nails on Emily's left arm, who was still underneath her, keeping their bodies close. A loud moan escaped her lips when Emily pushed a second digit inside and curled her fingers, hitting right on that special spot that made her go to heaven. Alison could feel her orgasm building up, but it wasn't enough for her. She missed Emily's breasts brushing against her chest, Emily's eyes watching her as she came and, mostly, Emily's lips on her own.

"Em, let me turn around, please!" - She asked.

"No" - The brunette quietly whimpered behind her.

"I need to see you!" - Alison squealed and turned around, only to find Emily crying. That image broke her heart in a million pieces. It showed just how much Emily cared about her, how much they felt each other's pain.

"Ali..." - Emily cried even more, as she was ashamed of being caught like that by the blonde.

"Don't cry" - Alison begged and cupped her face - "Please, don't..." - And she broke down herself, the tension in the air being filled with salty tears. Ali pulled Emily in for a kiss… the most bittersweet kiss they ever had, as their taste mixed up with the saline droplets coming from their eyes.

"I love you, only you" - Ali broke the kiss and declared, burying her face on the crook of Emily's neck, adjusting their position. She wrapped one arm around Emily and the other snaked underneath Emily's neck, digging her fingers on those soft tresses. The vet moved her arm too, placing her hand on the back of Ali's neck, locking their humid eyes together.

"I love you too" - Emily began to pump her fingers again, slower this time, trying to feel Alison all over again. The blonde sighed on her lips and their tears subsided as the brunette scooted over to kiss her cheek.

"Emily" - Ali breathed out as she draped her leg over the brunette's waist, making her fingers reach deeper inside of her.

"Ali..." - Emily whimpered too. She was too trapped in her woman's embrace to remember of the guilty consuming her. She wanted to love Alison, to hold her tight against her chest and to never let go of her. A new fire ignited in her and her fingers began to move more precisely, never too fast, but always curling her fingers on that one spot that made Alison crumble in her arms while her palm brushed against her clit.

Alison broke the kiss to pant on her lips as their eyes met once again - "God… I missed your eyes… Em" - This was exactly what she wanted… what she needed. It was incredible how Emily could make her come undone just by looking at her in awe and admiration, just like she did right now. Alison would give her life just to make those brown jewels shine.

"You're beautiful" - Emily couldn't help but stare in fascination as the blonde goddess in her arms panted and writhed against her lips. Her fingers thrust harder and Ali let out a high pitched moan. Emily smiled: she knew the blonde was trying to hold on just a little longer to make this moment last.

"Baby" - The journalist let her head rest on the brunette's shoulder as her arm pulled her girlfriend impossibly closer. Alison wanted to feel Emily's warmth all over her, protecting her from anything. It didn't cross her mind that this was actually the first time that they called each other by a term of endearment this week.

"Come for me, love" - Emily shackled her in her embrace and pressed against her sweet spot, making Ali come undone for her in the most delicious way, her name escaping those heart-shaped lips countless times.

* * *

 _In case you're wondering, yes, they will use the handcuffs on another opportunity :P_

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! Poor baby Ali :(

 **Drea82851:** Yes, that scene was very difficult to write. Alison doesn't blame Emily because she blames herself: she believes that none of this would've happened had she not given Emily and the girls reasons to mistrut her. And her PTSD manifested through some quirks (always having the lights on, not wearing swimsuits or revealing clothes, not being comfortable with her body...). But Emily will experience some guilt too.

 **Guest 2:** Thanks! But in my humble opinion, this award should go to MysticalGoddessofWords and her fantastic writing.

 **hunter Blair:** Thanks! I'm flattered now, :P. I almost cried writing that scene, though. I don't think I deserve a Nobel, but if I did I'd be the first Brazilian to ever win a Nobel Prize :)

 **Guest 3:** Thanks! Please please please please please forgive me for my writing block lol

 **emisonendgame33:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 4:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 5:** Thanks! :) It's really an honor to be classified as a must-read Emison story :)

 **Tns729:** Thanks!

 **mcmeli:** That scene was hard to write too! And you're right: being honest will help them rebuild their relationship. Baby steps! 2x

 **hazeldawn91:** Emily is oblivious to things sometimes, lol. And Emily's guilty trip will be worked on next chapter *givingoutsomespoilers*. And Ali will have her spark back, don't worry ;). I'll give a hint: Emily feels like she's not worthy of Alison.

 **Reviews from Style:**

 **Guest 1:** x2 If we could have those things...

 **perez9077:** Style rules, lmao

 **Guest 2:** Haha, thanks! Even though I love Style, my favorite is still Out of the Woods - I have a special connection to that song.

 **leon7272:** Thanks! :)

 **emisonendgame33:** Thanks! :)

 **mcmeli:** They jumped. No one dares to face Hanna's wrath, not even badass Alison.

 **Drea82851:** Thanks! I would be thoroughly scared of Hanna too, lol

 **I could ship that:** Thanks! :)

 **gleegirl16:** Haha, thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Again, I had to split this chapter into two because otherwise it'd be too long. Enjoy it! And for those wanting Emison college flashbacks, there's one in it ;)**

 **P.S: You might want to listen to "Remembering Sunday", by All Time Low, before you read this.**

* * *

When Alison woke up on the next morning, she found nothing but empty sheets. There was no sign of Emily in this house: no dripping shower, no frying pan, no body shackling her in a warm embrace. Alison ran her hands through her hair and hissed. She didn't remember falling asleep, only that Emily's arms were so welcoming and protective…

She got out of bed and slipped a robe on. Then, she walked into the living room, half expecting to see Emily standing there with a rose bouquet and then the brunette would say: "Good morning, sleeping beauty". But there were no signs of a beating heart but hers as she stood by the couch. Her eyes flicked to the table and she found Emily's car keys. But Emily doesn't go anywhere without her car!

She's running with Paige, she's just running with Paige… Alison tried to convince herself. This was the only explanation for this. She was getting worried for nothing. But the minutes passed and Emily didn't walk through the door and gave her good morning, like she usually did when she was back from her early runs. Alison tried to call her, but discovered that the brunette had also left her phone at home.

Unable to control her nerves any longer, Alison scrambled through her contact list to find a number she hoped she'd never use: Paige's. Hesitantly, she called the other woman. She knew pretty well that she might have been making a fool of herself, but something in the air was telling her that Emily was far from alright.

Paige picked up on the second ring - "Hello?"

"Hi Paige, it's Alison" - She awkwardly greeted.

"Uhm… Hi, Alison" - Paige puzzlingly replied.

"Did Emily go running with you this morning?" - Alison asked.

"No… Why?"

"She's nowhere to be seen. She left the house before I woke up and didn't take her car keys and her phone. I thought she was running, but she's never this late" - The blonde expressed her concerns.

"That's strange" - Paige acknowledged - "Have you two been fighting or something?"

Alison didn't answer.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business" - The other woman apologized - "I'll call you if I hear from her. Have you tried her work?"

Ali didn't even think about that - "No, I haven't. But I will. Thanks, Paige"

"Don't worry, Alison" - Paige compassionately dismissed - "You're gonna find her soon" - And they hung up.

After that, Alison immediately called the vet hospital where Emily worked. She hoped that this was just a big misunderstanding, that Emily was already at work and didn't take her car because it wouldn't turn on or something and so she had to take a bus…

"No, miss, Dr. Fields isn't here. Is something wrong?" - The polite secretary informed.

"She left the house before I woke up and she didn't take her phone and her car keys. I was just wondering if you'd know where she might be" - Alison almost dropped the phone.

"I'm sorry miss, but no one here has seen her or contacted her last night" - The secretary sounded worried too - "If we hear of anything, we'll call you"

"Thanks" - Alison hang up and changed her clothes. She was going to the only place she imagined Emily could be under these circumstances: Hanna's house.

* * *

"Hanna, open up that door, please!" - Alison punched the door in front of her. She tried not to sound ridiculous just in case Emily was there just paying her goddaughter a visit, but she couldn't help it.

"Chill it, Ali! There's a baby in the house!" - Hanna opened the door, obviously mad at her friend.

"Is Emily in there?!" - Alison asked desperately.

"No, why?"

"She's gone!" - Ali broke down - "She wasn't there when I woke up this morning. She left her car keys, she left her phone… I waited, I called Paige, I called her work and still no sign of her! What if she…" - The thought of Emily being in danger consumed her and she couldn't control her sobs anymore.

"Ali, calm down, please!" - Hanna took her in her arms - "Just come in, I'll make you tea and give you something to eat – She guided the other blonde inside and left her at the couch. A few minutes later, she returned with a mug of tea and a slice of bread.

"What if something happened to her, Hanna?" - Ali's face was red and her eyes were puffy - "What if she decided to leave me? What if she's decided that I'm too much for her to handle?"

"Ali, she's crazy for you, she'd never do that!" - Hanna argued.

"I just… don't know what to do anymore" - She hid her face in her hands.

"I'm gonna call Spencer. She and Toby work at the police, they can help us from there" - Hanna decided to use her head because, for all she knew, Alison could just jump off the roof or something - "And you call Aria"

"Aria's pregnant. I don't wanna make her nervous or something"

"She might know of something, Ali" - The other blonde replied - "And we can't keep this from her"

"Okay" - Alison quietly nodded.

"And Ali?" - She looked up - "Be strong. We're gonna find Emily" - Hanna went upstairs to call Spencer.

* * *

"Hanna, I'm kinda busy right now, I can't speak" - Spencer was preparing for an audience when the blonde called.

"It's an emergency, Spence!" - Hanna stressed - "Emily's gone missing!"

"What do you mean by that?!" - Spencer almost shoved her papers off the table - "Where's Ali?"

"She's at my house almost having a heart attack. She said she woke up and Emily was gone. Ali thought that she might've gone running or something, but Emily never came back. So, she called Paige, but Paige said she didn't run with her and she wasn't at work. Spencer, Emily left her car keys and her phone at home. This is not usual" - Hanna described.

"Okay, I'm putting off this audience right now!" - Spencer couldn't bear the thought of one of her friends being in danger. She'd do anything in her power to find Emily - "How's Ali?"

"She's a wreck, Spence" - Hanna sadly answered - "She can't deal with it right now"

"Okay. Calm her down and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'm gonna call Toby and have him patrol the streets around their neighborhood. I'll get there in a few hours so, please, just make her strong enough to answer a few questions" - Spencer instructed.

"Okay. I'm gonna call Caleb and tell him to come home. I can't watch over both Chloe and Alison at the same time" - Hanna said and hang up, praying that Spencer and Toby could find Emily wherever she was.

* * *

When Hanna came down, Alison was still on the phone with Aria.

"I'm fine, Aria" - Ali spoke - "Thanks for covering up for me at work" - And she hang up.

"Does she know anything?" - Hanna asked for the sake of asking.

"No. She'll call if she hears anything and she'll ditch work too" - Alison explained, feeling more and more helpless with every negative answer she got.

"Spencer told you to calm down and said she'd call Toby and ask him to patrol the streets. Also, she'll come here later to ask you a few questions" - Hanna reported.

"I can't stay here!" - The journalist suddenly jerked off the sofa - "I need to find her!" - And she looked for her car keys.

"Alison, don't!" - Hanna grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not gonna stay here and wait, Hanna!" - Ali tore away from her friend's grip - "Emily might be lying dead in a cold morgue for all I know!"

"I'm not gonna let you go like this, Ali!" - The blonde insisted and blocked her way - "You're a wreck, you can't barely drive!"

"I'll walk then! I'll do anything to find her!" - Alison growled.

"Alison, calm down, please!" - Hanna tried to take control of the situation - "If you just wait a little bit… Caleb is coming home so he can watch over Chloe and I can go with you"

Alison shivered and stopped with her restlessness before collapsing on the couch again - "I… just wanna see her" - And her unstoppable sobbing returned.

Hanna followed her and sat down at the couch, pulling the crying blonde on her lap - "You will, Alison. I promise you will"

* * *

"Emily! Emily!" - Alison's screams faded through the shopping mall walls and the eyes of people passing by. Weird looks fell upon her as she and Hanna ran floor by floor with a picture of Emily in their hands.

"I've seen this woman" - A young man in his twenties and his friends approached them.

"Where?!" - Ali's blue eyes jumped.

"In my bedroom riding my dick"- He and his friends broke in laughter, but Alison was in no mood for jokes. She stood up for the man and punched him right on the nose, surprising everyone who walked round.

He stumbled back and put his hand on his bleeding nose - "YOU BITCH!"

"YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT HER AND I SWEAR I'LL MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" - Alison threatened dangerously and Hanna had to step in because she was more than sure that her friend was going to do something stupid.

"Ali, let him go" - Hanna put a hand on her shoulder - "He's just an asshole. He doesn't deserve our time"

Alison just shrugged it off and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Ali, wait!" - Hanna hurried to catch up with her - "Why don't we take a break and eat..."

"HANNA, EMILY'S GONE AND YOU'RE WASTING TIME THINKING ABOUT FOOD?" - The journalist almost bit her head off.

But the other blonde could only take so much - "ALISON, FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" - She exasperated - "I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP, OKAY?! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE FREAKING OUT OVER THIS, BUT YELLING AT ME WON'T BRING EMILY BACK!"

Ali became pale in embarrassment - "I-I'm sorry"

"Believe me, I want her back as much as you do" - Hanna lowered her voice tone, realizing that this wasn't the time for public outbursts - "But you need to eat. You can't barely stand on your feet, Ali"

The blonde looked down at her shaking knees. She knew Hanna was right and that she couldn't continue with her endeavor if she didn't eat at least decently. She just wondered if she would be able to swallow anything with the hole in her heart tormenting her.

* * *

Three hours later, Hanna and Alison returned to the Rivers' after restlessly searching through streets, avenues and alleys. They found nothing and Hanna had almost to drag Ali back to their improvised HQ because the journalist intended to stroll around endlessly until she found Emily.

When they got there, the whole group was huddled in the living room. Spencer and Toby were wandering around the room, both with phones on hand talking to every police station they could think of. Caleb had Chloe in one arm while the other was working on his computer, putting social networks and his hacker skills to use. Aria and Ezra were also on the phone; she was talking to Paige while he was calling Mr. and Mrs. Fields to check if they knew of anything.

As the two blondes stepped into the room, the friends exchanged tired looks. It was pretty clear that no one was getting any positive information and it seemed as if Emily might have just disappeared from Earth. Ali began considering looking at morgues and hospitals.

Spencer ended her call and walked to Alison - "Ali, please, sit down" - They sat at the couch - "I need you to tell me exactly what happened before Emily disappeared"

"We… slept together last night" - Ali let the double sense ring in the air - "And when I woke up, she was gone"

"And she never mentioned any place she'd be going to today?"

"No, none at all..." - She was busier with putting handcuffs on me and then on apologizing, Ali bitterly though.

"What did you guys talk last night before you slept?" - Spencer was trying to put up a professional face.

"We… talked about stuff… our relationship" - Ali corrected herself, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to be vague on times like these.

"What stuff?" - The attorney hated herself for having to ask.

"Spencer, it's private!" - Alison snapped, calling out everybody's attention - "I don't see how this could lead to Emily's disappearance!"

"Anything could lead to it, Ali!" - Spencer justified - "We might not be able to find the place, but we may know the motive"

The motive… Alison shakes in her seat. The motive is so clear now! Emily ran away because dealing with Ali's story was just too much! God, she remembers the look on the brunette's face throughout the whole night… she remembers the hesitance… she remembers the guilt. Alison breaks down in front of her friends. She had inadvertently sent Emily away… and she had no idea how she could bring her back.

"Alison, what's wrong?!" - Spencer held her elbows and shook her a little, just enough to call her attention.

"It's my fault, Spence" - Ali wiped her tears, even though she knew it was completely impossible to stop them at this point - "I made her run away"

"Alison, what happened?" - The brunette tried to reach to her as their friends observed - "Tell me what happened"

"I showed her" - Ali simply answered, not caring anymore if she was exposing this intimate secret. She didn't care about it anymore… she just wanted Emily home and safe and sound.

"What? What did you show her?"

"The scars" - She said and their friends exchanged concerned looks. What scars is Alison talking about?

"Scars? What scars?" - Spencer was genuinely surprised.

Reluctantly, Alison lifted her shirt only enough to reveal the tiny scratch marks on her stomach. The group widened her eyes in shock when they saw those scars. So that's why Alison always refused to go to the pool or to the beach with them? But what's the story behind it? How did Emily find out?

"Who did this to you, Ali?" - Spencer was as white as a paper sheet and her protective sister side began to show.

"It happened in jail ten years ago" - Ali told them only enough and watched them exchange looks of guilt and anger. She shouldn't have expected less of her friends - "Emily found out last night. She was… devastated. I thought for a moment that she wouldn't be able to look me in the eye or touch me anymore. She... was stricken with guilt"

"We're sorry, Ali" - Aria muttered what everyone in this room wanted to say to the crying blonde.

"Emily was the one who always felt the most for putting you in jail, Ali" - Spencer said - "This… must have destroyed her. That's why she… fled"

"And what can I do to bring her back?!" - The blonde cried - "I wish I'd never told her that"

"In situations like this, people tend to do one of these: either they drink or they ran to place that can evoke safety. A place of the past maybe" - Toby spoke and immediately the Kissing Rock jumped on Ali's mind.

"Rosewood!" - She got up of the couch, as if preparing to drive the long miles separating California from Pennsylvania.

"She's not there!" - Ezra said before she could pick up her car keys - "I called her parents and they searched the whole town and surroundings. Emily didn't go back to Rosewood"

Alison sank back on the couch, having literally run out of ideas… and hope.

"I think we should start checking hospitals and morgues" - Hanna dreadfully whispered to Aria. She just prayed that Emily hadn't drunk herself to death because of Alison. If she had, Ali would be destroyed.

And through all of this darkness, Alison found herself hanging onto a tiny ball of light. Her mind wandered back to college years, when she and Emily shared this weird friendship.

* * *

 _"_ _This is such a beautiful place" - Emily sat on a rock while she observed the sunset. She and Alison had agreed to go to a beach party (much to Ali's distaste) with her college peers. However, that party was way too crowded, even for Emily's taste, and they decided to just keep driving until they found something to do._

 _They drove all the way north and found this little shrine of a place. It was a beautiful secluded beach called El Matador. And, yes, she and Ali should've known better than to go to secluded beaches with a killer name at dusk, but they couldn't care less. And Emily knew by the marvelous gleam on Ali's eyes that this was so worth the trip._

 _"It's so peaceful" - Alison sat beside her and closed her eyes to feel the breeze - "It's so much better than that aberration they call party"_

 _"You used to like parties so much when we were younger" - Emily recalled - "You totally killed it in a bikini" - She blushed and she realized what she just said._

 _Alison chuckled darkly - "A lot of things have changed"_

 _"Some haven't" - The vet student argued - "You and me, for example"_

 _Ali placed her hand over Emily's - "I wouldn't let anything happen to us, Em… or to you"_

 _"You've always protected me, Ali" - She recognized - "Even when you were 'dead'"_

 _"Always" - The blonde promised and allowed her thumb to gently caress the back of Emily's hands. She didn't know if Em still held feelings for her, but she wasn't going to push it. God, her mermaid deserved so much better… And Ali was content with just being friends,_ _even_ _if it meant that Emily would be happy_ _with someone else_ _._

 _"Thanks" - Emily smiled._

 _"Actually, I'm the one who should be thanking you, Em" - Ali admitted - "_ _You're always changing me for the best"_

 _"No, Ali" - The brunette denied - "You're changing for yourself. There was always good in you, even when you couldn't see it"_

 _"I hurt you, Emily…"_

 _"And I hurt you too"_

 _"I understand why you didn't trust me, Em" - Ali argued - "I wouldn't have trusted myself either"_

 _"I loved you, Ali. I should've stayed by your side..."_

 _"Loved me?" - The blonde felt her heart shatter along with her last fragment of hope - "As in past tense?"_

 _"If you want, it can be present" - Emily held her chin delicately and leaned in slowly. Alison leaned in too, her head tilting to the side so she and Emily could be the perfect match. There was no rush as they closed their eyes, their breathings mixed and their lips touched. When they finally kissed, Ali felt familiar fireworks tingling from her mouth to the rest of the body and she reached the back of Emily's neck, trying to find more physical contact._

 _The brunette tentatively put one hand on her hip while she deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together inside their mouth as they found completion with each other one more time. When the need to breathe became unbearable, they broke the kiss, only to step into the sand and begin again with their romantic reconciliation._

 _They rolled around in the beach for hours until their lips were swollen and their skins displayed a few purple bruises. They dared not cross the line, as there was always the chance someone might run into them, even if they were in a secluded beach. Furthermore, this was only an ember, a tiny flame. Alone in their apartment, Emily and Alison would have the opportunity to nurture this love until it became a fire._

* * *

"I know where she is!" - Alison jumped out of the couch again - "El Matador beach!"

"What?" - Hanna and their friends didn't understand how the blonde could've jumped to such a conclusion.

"It's where we had our first kiss after we went to college! She's there!" - A ray of hope sparkled through her and Alison wasn't willing to let it go.

"Are you sure?" - Spencer asked, considering the odds of Emily being in a secluded beach far up north.

"It's the only place I can think of" - Ali finally picked up her keys - "Let's go!"

* * *

It probably wasn't smart, but the whole crew drove up north to El Matador beach, even Caleb and little Chloe. When they finally got there, Alison ran through the sand, not caring the least if its grains were going to stain her shoes and her clothes. All she wanted to do was find Emily.

She looked for that rock where they had their first kiss and it wasn't hard to find. On top of it, there was a woman staring the horizon blankly ahead. She was wearing a baggy T-shirts and running shorts and her hair was of an unmistakeable shade of black. Alison looked back to watch her friends' reaction just in case she was having an hallucination, but their mesmerized looks confirmed her suspicion. The woman in fact was Emily.

"EMILY!" - She screamed and clumsily climbed on top of that rock to reach her lover. The brunette didn't appear to have heard her. When Alison had the chance of taking a closer look, she Emily in a catatonic state: her eyes were fathomless and empty, her body didn't move and it appeared as if she had stayed there on top of that rock all day long.

"Emily" - She tried again, softly this time, and knelt in front of her, putting her hands on her elbows.

"Ali..." - Emily murmured back, as if only taking notice of Alison at that time.

Blue eyes became cloudy as her heart hammered out of her chest - "I'm so glad that find you!' - The tears were escaping her eyes, there was no holding back now - "You have no idea of the things that crossed my mind while you were gone! Emily, I'm so glad you're here" - Alison pulled the brunette to her chest and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Her heartbeats echoed through Emily and that seemed to awaken something in the brunette, who buried her head into Ali's chest and cried too - "I'm so sorry, Ali!" - And she hugged the blonde back with equal desperation - "It was all my fault"

Alison cupped her face - "No, it wasn't… Don't you dare disappear on me again, did you hear?!" - She growled - "How could I live if something happened to you?"

"How can you forgive me?! Why don't you blame me for putting you in jail?!" - Emily put her hands over hers.

"Because I love you, Emily Fields!" - Alison forcefully declared before giving in to the urge of pressing their lips together. She was glad when Emily kissed her back, even if a little hesitantly. She pulled away just enough so she could say - "I love you so fucking much"

"I love you too, Ali" - Emily declared too and kissed her in the last ray of dusk.

A little further from them, their friends watched the scene with tears in their eyes.

* * *

After finding Emily on the beach, the whole group went back to their respective houses as Spencer and Toby dealt with the legal aspects of Emily missing. Alison thanked God and all her friends for having found her girlfriend again and she drove home with the intent of giving Emily everything she wanted tonight.

"Did you eat?" - She asked after locking the door to their house.

"No, I just stood there… just watched the ocean the whole day" - Emily answered, suddenly feeling weak due to lack of food.

"Okay..."- Alison racked her brain in search of light receipts she could make tonight with what they had on the fridge because there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd leave her mermaid alone again - "Why don't you take a shower while I make us some vegetable soup?"

"Okay" - Emily nodded, but didn't move. She was beginning to feel the dizziness spreading through her whole body - "Ali?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to the bathroom? I'm feeling dizzy right now" - The brunette confessed and Alison immediately went to her side, putting Emily's arm around her shoulder while wrapping her own arm around her girlfriend's midsection. Carefully, she took Em to the bathroom. Then, she picked up a towel and clean pajamas and gave them to the other woman.

"I'll leave the door open" - Alison said before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Ali"

"What?"

"Thank you" - Emily said and the blonde just offered her a smile in return.

Fifteen minutes later, Alison was almost finishing her soup when she heard Emily calling her. She went back to the bathroom faster than she would've ever admitted and found the brunette already on her pajamas.

"Come here" - She offered her hand and guided Emily back to the living room, leaving her to rest on the couch - "Soup is almost ready" - Alison went to the kitchen, picked a bowl and a spoon and poured the soup on the recipient. Then, she picked up a small towel and put it around the bowl so Emily wouldn't burn her hands.

She emerged back in the living room and offered Emily the soup - "Here it goes. Be careful, it's really hot!"

The vet took the bowl in her hands carefully and smiled in appreciation - "Thanks" - Emily was expecting Ali to leave and do her things, but the blonde just stood there watching her drink the soup - "Ali… you can take a shower now… or eat if you want"

"I… I can't" - The journalist dared not move. An irrational fear crept inside her mind that Emily was going to disappear as soon as she got distracted by anything trivial.

A sting of hurt stabbed through Emily's chest - "I'm not going anywhere… I promise"

"O-Okay" - Ali nodded and headed for the bathroom. That was the fastest shower she's ever taken in her entire life.

* * *

 **No, I didn't forget about the handcuffs ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Thanks!

 **mcmeli:** Yay, I'm proud of Ali too! And, yes, that was the first time they made love to each other instead of just having sex.

 **Guest 1:** Writer blocks do that to you :(. My heart cried too when I wrote that scene! :'(

 **hunter Blair:** Wow, thanks, now I'm flattered! Of course you can promote this fic on social media :D

 **Guest 2:** I tried, lol

 **Guest 3:** Not gonna lie, even I had the tears when I was writing it! I don't wanna spoil it, but you do have a point here ;)

 **therealjay:** I really wish they did. They just put Ali in jail and didn't explore that storyline.

 **Guest 4:** Thanks! More flashbacks coming!

 **:** Yes, you will see more of that ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I took too long to update, but life is biting me on the ass! I hope I can update faster next time! :)**

* * *

Emily wasn't by the couch when Alison returned. Panic rose in her throat again and she rushed to the kitchen, only to let out a relieved sigh when she spotted her on the kitchen, refilling her bowl of soup. Upon hearing loud footsteps, Emily looked towards the kitchen's threshold and found Ali's ragged breathing. It stung on her chest that she had broken Ali's trust on her by running away.

"I'm not leaving anymore, Ali" - She walked to the blonde with a sad look on her face.

Alison clenched her fists for being so damn obvious - "I know" - And then she dared to look at Emily and an irresistible urge to hug her bolted through her and so Alison pulled the brunette to her, burying her face on the crook of her neck - "I can't lose you"

Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulder and hugged her tightly - "I can't lose you either"

They pulled away after a few moments but still held hands. Blue met brown just like the old times and they laughed uncomfortably, looking away from each other.

"I was going to give you some soup" - Emily walked to the counter and picked up the bowl before giving it to Ali.

"You don't have to" - The journalist politely refused - "I made it to you"

"I know, I ate three bowls of it" - Emily joked and the two of them chuckled. Still, Emily placed the bowl in Ali's hands - "But I want you to have some"

"Thanks" - The blonde said quietly and they just stared at each other in silence again.

"Let's watch a movie" - Emily suggested.

"Okay" - She agreed.

* * *

One hour later, Alison had finished her soup and Emily had curled up against her, lazily resting her dark head on Ali's chest. Alison couldn't even remember the last time they had a cozy time together, but Emily sure felt good against her body. A random movie was on TV, but Alison couldn't bring herself to care as her hands caressed Emily's scalp.

She froze when she felt Emily's lips on her neck, placing soft kisses on her neck - "Em..."

"Ali..." - The vet turned around, tilted the blonde's chin and kissed her passionately. Ali's lips moved stiffly against her own and she felt her girlfriend breathe deeply as hands dug on her black hair. Emily couldn't control herself for much longer. The guilt she felt for running away, the blonde's taste on her lips and Alison's affection were evoking a powerful need in her. It wasn't lust, it wasn't just passion… it was more like a reaffirmation of their unwavering bound.

Her hands began to snake under Ali's shirt, but the blonde quickly pulled away - "Em… This was a rough day and you..."

"I need you, Alison" - Emily declared and felt her lover's breath hitch as her blue eyes darkened - "I need you to take me right now" - She barely said the words and Alison turned the tables on her, shoving her backwards and making her lie on the couch on her back. Alison was kissing her furiously. Something in Emily's words ignited a fire in the blonde and the same desire that she felt during that time on the shower returned with more intensity. Emily leaving had taken its toll on her and now everything she wanted to do was mark the brunette and claim her as her own, preferably when she was coming undone in her arms, singing her name to the love gods.

Even so, she tried to keep these feelings on check and pulled away again. It'd been a rough night for both of them and Alison didn't want to scare Emily with her new found possessiveness - "I'm sorry..."

"Punish me" - Emily pleaded and moved a cushion from its place, revealing a pair of handcuffs (the one Spencer had borrowed her).

Alison widened her eyes at this plea. She couldn't lie, it was tempting to have Emily totally at her mercy, but she was afraid that her need of taking control tonight might overwhelm her. And the brunette's eyes were so sweet, so surrendering in her asking.

"I-I can't…!" - The journalist denied, afraid that having Emily exactly where she wanted was going to make the old Alison, the one she'd been trying too hard to suppress, come forth again. Ali knew very well that the reason she and Emily wouldn't have worked out when they were fifteen was because they would've destroyed each other, with Alison being manipulative and possessive and Emily being passive and unconditional. But now Ali fears that she might get too carried away with the situation and end up hurting Em.

"Just for tonight, baby" - Emily softly whispered as she brushed the cool steel of the handcuffs against Ali's cheek.

"I can't" - The blonde breathed out and closed her eyes - "What if… What if I hurt you?"

Emily kissed her forehead, making her open her eyes - "You won't" - Her sweet brown orbs melted into Ali's blue ones and Emily's unshakeable trust in her made Ali's heart miss a beat. She understood that this was about trust and, even though Emily was the one who wished to be in a vulnerable position, Ali knew that this was her rebuilding trust on the vet again- "I know you won't" - And Emily pulled Ali by the neck for an earth-shattering kiss and the journalist responded with equal passion. As their tongues danced together inside their mouths, Emily wrapped her legs around Alison, rocking her center against the blonde's crotch.

"Ali..." - A breathy moan escaped for her lips and Alison knew she couldn't resist anymore.

"Hold onto me" - Ali warned before she yanked Emily off the couch and took her to their bedroom, immediately collapsing on the bed as she couldn't take the brunette's weight any longer.

Emily just laughed as her back hit the soft mattress - "Someone needs to bulk up"

"Shut up" - Alison hissed before crashing their lips together again, swiftly invading Emily's mouth with her tongue while her hands tentatively played with the hem of her T-Shirt. When Emily became too out of breath to kiss, Alison moved to her neck, expertly sucking her pulse point. Her possessiveness was showing right now, but Emily was so willing…

She only tore her lips of her neck to take off Em's pajama top, exposing her chest to the night air. However, when Emily tried to do her same with her top, Alison stopped her and pinned her hands against the mattress - "No" - She commanded - "I'm on control tonight"

"Okay" - Emily smiled amusedly and wiggled underneath Ali, making sure her center brushed against any part of Ali's stomach. Alison untangled Emily's legs from her and ripped her pants and underwear, stripping Emily under her eyes.

"Move up" - Alison ordered, guiding Emily next to the bed frame. Then, she grabbed both of the brunette's wrists and pulled them up. She kissed the two limbs before picking the handcuff Emily had taken with them to the bedroom and putting it on the brunette. Alison dragged up the linked wrists and wrapped the chain around the bedframe, binding Emily against the furniture.

Emily looked up at the same time Alison looked up and their eyes met halfway. Ali's eyes were of full appreciation, as she took into view every detail of the bound goddess underneath her. Emily, on the other hand, transpired nervousness. It's not that she didn't trust Alison, but the situation was a little intense to her.

Alison noticed her slight trembling and nuzzled their noses together - "Hey… are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just…" - Emily nodded shyly, mentally counting every shade of color in Ali's eyes. God, she'd never been so close to her girlfriend, at least not like this.

"Always with you" - Alison brushed her lip with her thumb, repeating the promise Emily had made her the night before. Upon hearing that, the brunette couldn't control the desire of having her girlfriend's lips on hers and forced her neck upwards, begging for Ali's kisses. Alison understood the gesture and kissed her gingerly, placing her hand behind Emily's neck to pull her head back to the mattress as she didn't want Emily to get hurt.

Alison broke the kiss and knelt over Emily. She smiled and took off her T-shirt, revealing her already naked breasts. Emily gasped at the sight and tried to reach to Alison, temporarily forgetting about her bound wrists until she felt the handcuffs forcefully pulling her back to the bedframe.

"You can see, but you cannot touch" - Ali whispered slyly in her ear and kissed her earlobe.

"Damn, Alison!" - Emily cussed as the blonde finally stripped herself of her pants and underwear in one move.

Decided to tease a little longer to make sure Emily relaxed Alison placed her hands on the brunette's chest and began rocking her center back and forth on Emily's stomach, leaving a wet trail on that olive skin as she moved.

"Ali!" - The vet let out a surprised moan as her muscles flexed under Alison. She attempted to move and help the blonde, but all she could was quiver accordingly as Ali roughly grabbed her breasts and intensified her movements. Ali's body fell on top of hers as the journalist began to pant on her, but, suddenly, she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" - Emily complained, not realizing how turned on she was until Alison stopped. It was amazing how the blonde could excite her even when she wasn't touching her precisely.

"Were you enjoying the show?" - Alison smirked as she cupped her face. Emily's blush was the answer - "Are you feeling better now?"

Emily's eyes widened with surprise and her heart skipped a beat in happiness. It made her joyful to know that Alison would tease her like that just to distract her… and well, it did work, because now she feels more comfortable with those handcuffs and she trusts Alison more than ever.

In the best way she could, she tilted her chin and kissed the blonde's palm lovingly - "Thanks"

Ali let her palm brush against Emily's lips softly - "You're welcome"

"You may continue now" - Emily smirked in her hand, but Ali just shook her head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Tonight is all about you, Em" - Ali said lovingly and the eye her blue eyes shone in admiration made every corner of Emily's body tingle with something deeper than passion. Then, Ali kissed her lips again, plunging her tongue inside her mouth and caressing her black tresses in a way that made Emily go crazy.

The journalist attached her lips to the brunette's neck and sucked on her pulse point with Emily tilting her neck to allow her more space as a quiet moan escaped her lips. Alison scattered kisses down her chest until she found her perky breasts.

"Sorry" - Emily forced her neck down to see what the blonde was apologizing for. With some effort, she spotted a red bruise, probably from when Ali grabbed her breasts when she was rocking her hips.

"It's okay… Oh! Ali!" - Emily was saying when Alison welcomed her nipple inside her mouth, teasing gently with her tongue. Instinctively, Emily tried to move her hands down to dig her fingers on Ali's hair, but, once again, the handcuffs bounced her arms back. Emily groaned in frustration, twisting her fingers, wishing to feel the softness of Ali's hair on her hands.

Alison smirked when she felt Emily writhing underneath her and nibbled the nipple on her mouth while pinching the other, her smile widening when a loud moan echoed through their room and she heard the bed creak.

"Shit!" - Emily cussed, arching her chest into Ali's mouth. The blonde let go of her breast and kissed her heart before finding her stomach. Ali smirked when she noticed that Emily was still covered in her. She placed her tongue over the wet trail on Emily's skin and began to lap her, making sure she teased every thin line of muscle this goddess possessed as she relished her on taste mixed with the brunette's skin.

The brunette contorted uncontrollably again as her stomach flexed under the blonde's touch. She arched her hips off the bed, both in pleasure and in need of Ali's touch somewhere down south. Her girlfriend seemed to understand it as she moved her mouth to the inside of Emily's thigh.

"Ali…" - The vet silently begged, pushing her hips up so as to offer herself to Alison. It humbled and incited the blonde to feel Emily so submissive. A part of her wanted to torture, to tease, to make Emily beg and remember of who owned her… but another part of her wanted to worship her with every ounce of her being and to love Emily like the brunette had loved her the night before.

She nibbled the inside of her thigh and looked up to find Emily watching her with pleading brown eyes (and probably getting a sore neck in the process) and a ragged breathing. Alison lightly scratched Emily's pelvis all the way down, stopping just an inch before her center - "Do you know what I missed the most during these five weeks?" - She asked in a playful tone.

"Don't tease!" - Emily pleaded in response, clenching her fingers as she felt Alison so close to where she wanted her to be and yet so far away.

"I missed the sight" - Alison finally ran her fingertip along Emily, hearing the brunette let out a content whimper as she appreciated just how truly beautiful her mermaid was and how she was so wet for her - "I missed the scent" - The blonde nuzzled Emily's clit and inhaled her perfume… the most inebriating thing in the whole world - "But, mostly… I missed the taste" - And she licked her, savoring her favorite flavor in her mouth and she just couldn't resist any longer as her mouth clamped around Emily's clit in desperation.

"Oh shit!" - The brunette jerked her hips so abruptly that Ali's mouth almost slipped off her. The blonde let out a delicious laugh and stepped away only to put Emily's legs over her shoulders and hold her hips in place. Then, she returned to her slow exploration by plunging her tongue inside her mermaid while her nose brushed against her clit.

"Ali!" - Emily screamed in pleasure, feeling completely surrendered to the blonde.

"Yes, baby" - Alison kissed her way up to the her clit - "Say my name"

"Alison" - She called out, releasing a loud whimper when the journalist flicked her clit from side to side before welcoming it in her warm mouth.

"Louder" - Ali commanded against her soft skin and Emily writhed, not caring anymore if her wrists were fighting against the handcuffs or if her heels were pressed hard against the blonde's back.

"ALISON!" - The brunette screamed on top of her lungs as teeth gently scrape her clit.

"Come for me, gorgeous" - Ali said before sucking her hard and Emily came undone on her mouth, writhing against the bed.

Alison untangled those beautiful legs off her and kissed her way up to Emily's neck. The vet was still with her eyes closed, her breathing ragged and her body flushed with pleasure. She picked up the handcuffs key on their bedside table and released Emily's wrists. She felt a sting on her heart when she saw a few red marks on the places where the handcuff touched Emily skin.

"I'm sorry" - Alison apologized and brought the injured wrists to her lips, kissing it the same way Emily kissed her scars on the night before.

This sweet act made Emily open her eyes and then she noticed what was wrong: her wrists were hurt, probably because of the times she fought against the handcuffs. She didn't remember struggling that hard, but her mind was way too clouded with pleasure for her to have a coherent memory of this.

"It's not your fault. I couldn't control myself" - Emily's hands escaped from those heart-shaped lips and cupped her face.

"I went too hard on you" - Ali murmured apologetically and looked away - "I should've been gentler with you. You weren't on a comfortable position"

"Not true" - Emily tilted the blonde's chin back in place so they could look in each other's eyes - "I fought against the handcuffs because I wanted so much to touch you" - And she painted Ali's face with her hands slowly, sculpting each feature of the blonde's face - "God, I missed your skin so much…!"

Alison closed her eyes and allowed Emily to take her in - "Me too. I kinda like it when you scratch me" - They both laughed and the brunette rolled her eyes - "Well, it's true!

Emily smiled at her and snaked her hands down the journalist's chin, neck and shoulders before traveling down her back slowly, teasingly scratching along her spine. She stopped when she reached her lower back and gently caressed her burn scar. Alison settled down on top of her and molded her bodies in a hug while lovingly nuzzling the crook of her neck.

The vet sighed, feeling the softness of that creamy under her touched as her hands crawled the way up to Ali's blonde locks - "I missed your hair too" - And she gently massaged her lover's scalp as Ali chastely kissed her cheek.

When her heart-shaped lips reached Emily's ear, Alison whispered - "I love you, Em"

Emily gently tugged her hair, making them face each other again - "I love you too, Ali" - And they shared a gentle kiss, their tongues softly brushing against each other.

"Sleep with me tonight?" - Emily felt a little embarrassed that she felt she needed to ask this. It was strange that they haven't cuddled together in five weeks, considering they were a couple.

"Of course, baby" - Ali's blue eyes shone in love and affection as she rolled off Emily, allowing the brunette to turn around on her side. Then, Alison hugged her from behind, sighing at how their bodies molded into each other. Emily put her hand over Ali's and smiled as the blonde pecked on her cheek.

"Goodnight, love"

* * *

 _ **On the next chapter... Alison stops by a sex** **shop!**_

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Thanks! :)

 **Drea82851:** Emily just ran... when you're on this state of mind, you just don't know what you're doing, you just do. That's what I was trying to pull off with Emily. Good point ;). Hanna is a sweetie ain't she? ;)

 **hazeldawn91:** Lol! I could expect that from Emily, though xP

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Well, I took so long to update that you probably had time to catch up! :)

 **mcmeli:** Emily's good, yay! But the other girls won't find out about the rape, probably. I think it's something Emily and Alison might want to keep between them ;)

 **AidenP1897:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 1:** Woah, thanks for the compliment! Now I'm flattered! :D

 **hunter Blair:** Thanks! :) Did you promote the story, by the way? :)

 **PaperWMN:** Thanks! I had huge writing blocks on that chapter! It's good to know I could pull something off.

 **Reviews from Mirrors:**

 **Emisoninme:** Woah, thanks! What a fast reader you are, lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This was a funny chapter to write! I hope it is as funny as for you to read ;)**

* * *

"Emily!" - Alison let out a surprised sigh as her hands reached down to grab the base of Emily's neck. The brunette smirked and continued to lick Ali's clit gingerly until the blonde came undone beneath her.

"Good morning, baby" - Emily climbed up her body with kisses until she found her girlfriend's cheek, the journalist still half-asleep.

"God, Em! What was that?" - Alison breathed out, finally opening her eyes.

"Making sure my girlfriend wakes up in a good mood" - The vet smirked and kissed her soundly.

"I'm always in a good mood" - Ali replied, letting her fingers graze on the soft skin of Emily's face.

The brunette let out a delicious laugh - "You're grumpy in the morning, Ali!"

Alison faked a pout - "Hey!" - She playfully shoved Emily on the arm - "I'm not that grumpy!" - She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Yes, you are!" - Emily uncrossed her arms - "But I know the remedy" - In a fast movement, she lowered her hand and plunged one finger deep inside Ali.

"Em!" - Alison hissed and arched her back, reaching for Emily's shoulders to grasp onto something.

"That's it, baby" - Emily whispered in her ears before silencing Ali's desperate cries with her lips.

* * *

After another make out session, Alison finally untangled herself from Emily and took a shower. Emily wanted to follow her underneath the sprinkle, but Ali insisted that they showered separately because she wouldn't be able to take three orgasms in just one morning before she had to go to work. Emily complained, but didn't dare to invade the bathroom.

Once appropriately dressed, Alison left the bathroom as Emily walked in to take her own morning shower. Then, the journalist decided to make strawberry pancakes for breakfast and went to the kitchen. She was almost done by the time hands snaked around her waist from behind and a willing mouth pressed butterfly kisses to her neck.

"It smells so good, Ali" - Emily complimented and the blonde felt her heart flutter. It might sound whipped, but Ali's greatest pleasures from cooking were making Emily crazy for her food and when the brunette hugged her from behind while she was in the kitchen. To Ali, no other homely pleasure could compare to those.

"Thanks Em" - She kissed the brunette's cheek chastely - "Can you get the plates for me, please?"  
"Hum… I could" - Emily's grip tightened around her waist and she pressed her nose to her girlfriend's neck - "But I'm so comfortable here"

"We need to eat before we go to work" - Ali argued, trying to resist Emily's cuteness.

"You're right" - The brunette disentangled from her and went to the shelf to pick up the plates so she could set up the table. No sooner the table was ready, Alison emerged from the kitchen with the frying pan in hands. Carefully, she put one pancake in each of the plates while Emily poured the orange juice.

Emily smiled softly at their little domestic moment at the same time that memories from previous night evoked all sorts of feelings. First of all, it seemed to have renewed Ali's trust on her. The second thing was that she half-expected that Alison would torture her more (and she wasn't against it, to be honest), but it turned out that the blonde was extremely gentle to her whilst emanating dominance. It really warmed her heart when Ali showed her soft side in moments like these.

That's why she wondered whether it was the moment to have the baby talk. On one hand, she and Ali were closer than they were five weeks ago. On the other hand, what if she messed this up again? What if she ruined whatever good moment they were having now? Or worse: what if Alison didn't want to have kids at all? It was a possibility and Emily would have to cope with that.

Not that she'd leave the blonde for her not wanting to be a mother. But, still, she dreamed of having a beautiful family with the woman she loved since she was thirteen and, when Alison was believed to be dead, Emily accepted that this was just another dream come true. Twelve years later and she had the most beautiful woman in her arms, but her dreams of having a family might have to be forgotten once again.

"Ali..." - She softly called - "We need to talk"

"What about?"

Emily hesitated, but took a deep breath and gathered the courage - "… Um… what do you think of… having a baby?"

Alison swallowed with difficulty. She knew this topic was bound to come back sooner or later, but she didn't think it'd be that soon. While she felt that she and Emily have gotten closer on the course of this week, she still didn't feel sure enough to open up about her anguish of becoming her mother. Even though Emily knew all her backstory, Alison had always made it look like she didn't carry any traumas except for jail. Of course, this wasn't true. The reason they all got involved in the A mess in the first place was that her family was fucked up.

Even so, she didn't feel like being harsh to her girlfriend. Emily felt so nervous bringing up the topic that Alison couldn't help but soften her heart - "I don't know" - She answered sincerely - "Honestly… I really don't know"

"Do you want babies or not?" - Emily reformulated the question to make it more objective and to force Alison into giving her a straight answer.

"Emily, I told you I don't know!" - The blonde snapped, making Emily wince at the rise of her voice. She instantly regretted it - "I don't wanna talk about it right now"

This felt like a stab on Emily's heart, as she remembered their young days, when Alison would give that excuse whenever any of her shady stuff was brought up. She felt like her girlfriend was hiding from her again and that damaged all the trust they'd built up the nights before.

"What are you hiding, Alison?" - She angrily asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not ready to talk about it" - Ali snorted, trying to keep calm so as to not let slip whatever they had repaired.

Emily exasperatedly rose from her chair - "Why can't you trust me?! Even after all of these years, I still feel like you're keeping something from me!"

"Emily, it's not that..."

"Me running away just made it worse, right?" - The brunette asked with tears on her eyes, even though she tried to put on a hard face.

Alison just took a deep breath in and considered answering, but she knew that she could only end up making things worse at the end. Emily was still volatile from yesterday's events and, if she were to be honest with herself, so was she. Arguing at this point would only lead to more resentment on the future. Alison was never one to run from a fight, but she'd be glad to pass this one out if it meant that she and Emily would be okay before the night ends.

"I don't know what you want me to say" - She quietly said, startling Emily, who expected Alison to snap at her ferociously, just like she did last time - "I'm not ready yet to have this conversation and I have to go to work right now" - She stood up and picked up her purse and then she dared to look into Emily's angry eyes. As much as Alison wanted to kiss her girlfriend before she went to work, Emily would probably reject her if she tried that. Instead, she decided to only give her a comprehensive stare before she left - "Goodbye, Emily"

Alison left and Emily broke down by the table, feeling empty inside.

* * *

"How you doing, bitch?" - Cece grinned as she spotted Alison coming into the restaurant. The two blondes had agreed to have lunch with each other on this Thursday.

"I'm fine" - Alison just shrugged - "And you?"

"Never better" - The older blonde smiled as she picked up the menu - "And how are things with Americano?"

Alison stared at the menu long enough to formulate an answer that wouldn't compromise both she and Emily. Cece didn't know she had been raped in prison and she didn't have to know that Emily had run away after learning that. Therefore, Alison settled for a more neutral answer.

"We've been doing this sex week thing" - She shyly admitted.

"Awesome!" - Cece squealed - "Have you tried kinky stuff?"

Alison blushed as she remembered the night before, Emily all tied up at her mercy… It was an act of love, not of lust, but, even so, it probably fitted Cece's conception of 'kinky'.

Upon noticing a faint shade of blush on her friends cheek, Cece squealed even higher - "Oh my God, you totally did! I bet you had her all tied up to yourself"

"H-How did you guess?" - Alison was scared by her friend's perception.

"You are totally the controlling kind" - Cece smirked.

"I-I'm not like that!" - Alison defended herself - "It was Emily who suggested it"

"Of course! She totally has the hots for you having your way with her" - Cece chuckled - "Who wouldn't anyway? But, tell me, what else do you plan you doing? Have you ever done it with a vibrator?"

"No, but we have a vibrator" - Though it's hidden away in a box somewhere, Alison completed mentally - "But I don't think it's the time for that, Cece"

"As long as you guys work on your issues, there's nothing wrong with kinky stuff"

"That's the problem, Ce" - Ali confessed - "We've worked out some stuff, but we still can't deal with the baby thing"

"Ali" - Cece's tone changed to stern - "Have you talked to her about your fear of becoming your mother?"

"No, I haven't. I'm not ready yet" - She resentfully answered - "We had an argument this morning over this. I left because I didn't want to fight her and destroy whatever we have rebuilt" "For once, you did the right thing, bitch" - Cece smirked - "But you need to work on this" "I know, Ce" - Alison melancholically muttered.

"Don't look so down, kiddo" - They were interrupted by the waiter, who arrived to take their orders. When he left, Cece looked smug - "I've got an idea"

* * *

"Cece, what are we doing here?!" - Alison stared ghastly at the sex shop in front of her. She knew it was a bad idea to let the blonde take her to a 'mysterious place' after lunch.

"What do you think we're doing?! We're buying your new sex toy!" - Cece beamed happily and dragged Ali inside.

"Hi girls! How can I help you?" - A red-haired woman, named Lily, approached them.

"We're just..."

"My friend here is going to buy a new sex toy" - Cece interrupted and put her on the line.

"Well, what are you looking for Ms. …?" - The attendant politely asked.

"DiLaurentis" - Alison snorted - "And I'm not..."

"She already has a vibrator and handcuffs" - Cece chimed in and informed.

"Oh, so you're not new to sex toys, are you?" - Lily chuckled - "What are you looking for now?"

"I… don't know" - Actually, Alison was new to this sex shop thing, considering that it was Emily who came up with the handcuffs and they actually had bought their vibrator online (for an exorbitant price, but it was worth not having the shame of going to a sex shop).

"Well, you're not single, are you?" - Lily quickly deduced - "I mean, you have handcuffs…"

"No I'm not" - Alison confirmed, quite surprised at the woman's intelligence.

"Are you dating a guy or a girl, if I may ask?"

"… A girl" - The journalist felt weird opening up to a sex shop worker.

"Have you ever tried a strap-on?" - The attendant guided them to the dildo and harness section.

Alison blushed furiously - "No… I don't think Emily will be interested in that" - She might have hinted that she wanted to do it with a strap-on in the past, but Emily dismissed it, probably not even understanding where she was getting at.

"Many lesbians are reluctant to try it at first because it's a 'straight' thing" - Lily gestured - "But some enjoy penetration"

"Me and Emily… we've never talked about it" - Alison admitted shamefully.

"See? That's what you're lacking at" - Cece winked and Ali was once again impressed at her friend's cleverness. She and Emily hadn't actually talked about sex throughout their relationship since their first time, when it was also Ali's first time with a girl and Emily took it slow. But, then, things started to happen naturally and they never really talked about sex again.

"It can be a pleasant surprise if you break it nicely" - Lily tried to sell her product.

"Show her the models" - Cece said and the red-haired woman began to show a handful of dildos to them. They came in several shapes, sizes and colors, and some even had a couple of balls along the extension of the toy. However, Alison needed to stay focused.

"I want the smallest size" - Lily looked at her in surprise - "Emily has never done this. I don't want to hurt her"

"Sweetie, who's to say you'll be on top?" - Cece teased.

Ali blushed once again, imagining herself with a strap-on, thrusting it inside Emily, fulfilling her completely, watching her moan at her mercy… Focus, Alison, focus! - "She's never done that"

"So haven't you" - The older blonde argued.

"Maybe, but I know how this kind of penetration works better than she does" - Alison responded.

"I think this one will do it" - Lily brought a 5"/2" silicone dildo with a curved head.

"Isn't it a little too phalic?" - Ali pointed at the head of the toy while Cece facepalmed herself.

"The head is curved like this so the toy can stimulate her G-spot" - Lily explained - "I think I have just your color" - She walked around a little until she returned with a light blue dildo, the same shade as Ali's eyes.

"Ali, this is beautiful!" - Even Cece recognized - "Put you in a black harness and I'd totally give it to ya" - She winked.

"Speaking of it..." - Lily picked up a black harness that didn't cover the buttocks - "Why don't you try these on? With your underwear on, of course"

Alison reluctantly took the harness and the toy and went to the dressing room. Five minutes later, she called Cece so her friend could give her opinion on the matter.

"God, Ali! Americano will love it!" - Cece complimented with her mouth open. The toy matched the journalist's eyes well and the black harness was too damn sexy!

"I think it's a little tight" - The younger blonde observed.

"It's normal" - Lily said - "It's better for it to be tight because then you can control the toy better"

Alison looked down at the dildo. How was she supposed to thrust with this thing? - "Lily, can you give me some advice?" - She asked.

"First of all, get used to the toy so you can see it as an extension of your body. Shower with it if necessary" - The women chuckled - "Secondly, the harness should be tight enough so you can control the toy, but not too tight to the point of hurting you. Then, don't get too much excited on your first time. Thrusting requires a set of muscles women aren't used to using. So, start off slow so you won't strain your body. Also, put lots of lube, more than actually think you need"

Alison just nodded, went back to the dressing room, took off the toy and picked up a glass of lube while Cece flashed her credit card - "Don't worry, kiddo, it's my treat. Now go fuck Americano" - And Alison was left to gasp once again at her friend's bluntness.

* * *

"Why did I even get this thing?" - Alison sighed, turning on the shower. As Lily advised, Alison decided to actually take a shower with the strap-on and, again, why did she agree to this? It was hard as hell to hide the whole package (dildo + harness + lube) from Aria and her peers at work. Thank God the sex shop at least had discreet bags.

Of course, Aria asked her if Emily had given her something, to which Alison vehemently denied and stuffed her things inside her purse, closing it quickly. Aria just laughed and the two of them went back to work, thankfully. As soon as she was done with her article, Alison rushed home to make sure arrived before Emily so she could properly set the evening up (or understand this thing).

Alison stroked the blue toy gently. It felt weird: she didn't feel anything but, at the same time, she felt something… It wasn't a physical sensation, but it made her gasp. Decided to explore a little more, Alison began to move her hips, simulating different kinds of thrusts, but it was all so strange. As Lily said, women weren't used to doing those kinds of movements.

Whatever, Alison turned off the shower and went out of the stall, doing her best to dry the harness and the dildo before she put it on later.

* * *

Alison had tried most of her pants, but none of them could successfully hide the toy. In all of them, she looked as though she had an erection and that was so not the impression she wanted to make. She hunted the baggiest pants she owned and put them on, creating a bulge on her crotch. Ali hoped that Emily wouldn't notice it before she intended her to.

The door creaked and she heard footsteps. Emily was home. Alison tried to run to the living room to welcome her girlfriend in, but she almost rolled down the stairs as the thing in between her legs made it harder to walk.

"Ali?" - Emily laughed and expectantly watched her make a fool of herself.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" - Alison took a deep breath and walked to the brunette as discreetly as she could.

"Good" - Emily smiled hesitantly and took her hand. After Alison left this morning, Emily took her time to think and she actually came to thank the blonde for walking out on her and avoiding another fight. She still wanted to talk about it, though, but she understood that Alison needed her time.

On the other hand, Ali was relieved that the vet was actually talking to her after their argument this morning - "Good evening" - She said and cupped Emily's face, slowly bringing her in for a chaste kiss, letting their noses brush against each other before their lips touched.

Emily put her hands on her hips and kissed her back - "I'm sorry for this morning, Ali"

"I know" - Ali caressed her face - "I am too"

"So… are we good?" - The brunette asked and Alison nodded, but when Emily tried to pull her in for a hug, Alison reluctantly ran away from those welcoming arms. She knew Emily would notice the bump in her crotch if they hugged. Emily instantly knew that something was wrong.

"So… what do you want for dinner?" - Ali walked away, trying to sound casual - "Chinese takeout?"

"Exactly" - Emily smirked and showed off the two bags of Chinese food she had brought home.

* * *

During their meal, Emily kept on trying to snake her hands on Ali's thigh, but the blonde always slapped that hand away. The brunette was getting more and more intrigued by her girlfriend's behavior because she knew that Alison would never reject her continuously like this. Her suspicions only rose when Ali almost tripped over the table when she was going to put her plate on the sink.

"Ali, are you okay?" - Emily immediately rose from her chair to help her girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm fine" - Ali softly answered. Damn it, she was being as clumsy as an elephant right now.

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird the whole evening" - Emily pressed - "Are you having those nightmares again?"

"No, it's not that..." - Ali denied and sighed. She couldn't keep on hiding it from Emily any longer - "It's just..." - The words wouldn't come out of her mouth, so Alison decided for a more direct approach. She grabbed Emily by her hair and kissed her passionately, pressing her toned body against the wall. The brunette kissed her back, albeit a little surprised by its fierceness.

Alison grabbed her hands and finally took them past her waistline. Emily eagerly cupped the blonde's center when she felt a bump in her hands instead of Ali's throbbing flesh.

"Alison, what is this?" - Emily sneaked her hands underneath her woman's pants and she was greeted with a hard, erect object. Aghast, Emily pulled it out of Ali's pants and found that she had a blue dildo in her hands.

* * *

 **Next chapter... Ali will struggle with sex positions, lol**

 **Reviews:**

 **pllrose:** Part one of baby talk is here. They still have a long way to go ;)

 **Drea82851:** I'll never abandon my ship! Lol, I was just busy with college stuff, and now I'm still bust xP. Yes, Emily and Alison were basically taking things for granted and that's sad, really :(. You're right, it's all about trust! Hope you enjoyed Ali's adventure at the sex shop, lol

 **I could ship that:** Thanks!

 **Dragoncila:** These people are so far away right now! Emily would have to pull a detective work to avenge Ali.

 **Guest 1:** Thanks!

 **Guest 2:** Hope you liked this new chapter!

 **hunter Blair:** Thanks for all the promoting you've been doing and for reading this fic. You don't know how much this means to me :)

 **Guest 3:** Thanks!

 **Guest 4:** Didn't take too long this time, lol

 **Guest 5:** What do you suggest? Share your ideas, ;) Even if I don't put it here, I can always write an one-shot!

 **Reviews from Mirrors:**

 **ItzTivoWhatz:** Thanks! I also love supernatural stuff! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's a national holiday on Brazil, so I had the opportunity to post this! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, if we reach 100 reviews, the 100th reviewer wins a prompt! :D**

* * *

"I-I thought we could try new things" - Alison stuttered and her hands trembled on Em's face.

"Ali, this is a..." - Emily was almost in a catatonic state, but she dared not let go of the toy.

"It's a strap-on" - The blonde tilted her chin with delicacy - "I just thought… we might..."

"I don't understand" - The brunette shook her head in confusion - "Are you missing something from men?"

"Emily, I want to use it on you, not the other way around" - Alison let out a small chuckle - "But only if you want to"

"It's just that… I've never done it like this" - Emily shied away and hid her face in the blonde's hands.

Alison kissed her forehead, making them stare at each other again - "I know, baby. And we don't have to do it unless you want to"

"W-Will it hurt?" - Emily stroked the toy gently and Alison had to bite her lip to suppress a moan at an inconvenient time like this.

"It might" - The journalist admitted - "But I'll make sure you enjoy it"

The brunette's hands finally relaxed and went all the way up to cup Ali's face, allowing them to share deep eye contact - "You always do" - And she brought Alison to herself, claiming her lips as the blonde pressed her against the wall. Her hands went back to the toy and tucked it back into Ali's baggy pants before sneaking around the small of her back, pressing their centers together. Emily whimpered into the kiss when the toy ground against her. It felt weird to have an object like this in between them, but Emily trusted Ali. She knew her girlfriend would never make her uneasy.

Alison broke the kiss - "Let's go to bed so you can get more comfortable" - She guided Emily to their bed and, once there, kissed her with every intention of taking it slow - "It's going to be like our first time"

Emily sighed with the memory of their first time, when the roles had been reversed. She remembered how Alison was insecure (and now she knew why) and how they had kissed endlessly until they finally had the courage to take off their clothes. Then, Alison asked her to turn off the lights, but the darkness made Emily nervous, so they settled for a lamp (after almost killing the mood). Finally, Emily made love to Alison and held her all night long.

But now Ali was the one with the upper hand: she was the one wearing the toy and the one who had previous experience with this kind of penetration. Emily had no other choice but to hold onto her. She knew that Ali would never hurt her, but she was nervous that the toy might bring her pain and that she'd let Alison down somehow.

"Relax" - Ali ran a hand through her hair as if reading through her discomfort. Trying to get a piece of home, Emily slid out the blonde's t-shirt, relishing the sight of her already naked breasts. Then, with the pads of her fingers, she brushed Ali's skin softly before caressing it with her lips.

"That's it, love" - Alison welcomed her in her chest, diving her fingers on those black tresses as she incited Emily to continue… anything to make her mermaid at ease.

Emily dared to look up and found Ali's loving eyes and yearned for her lips. Alison kissed her and brought her to down to the mattress, beginning to play with the hem of her t-shirt. Emily broke the kiss and rose her arms so the blonde could take that piece of clothing off. She saw Alison's eyes darken at the sight of her black bra and only then did she remember just how much the journalist loved when she wore black lingerie for the night.

Alison nuzzled into her chest, her hands clumsily undoing her zipper and bringing her jeans down. When her eyes met the black panties that Emily wore, her lips crashed down with the brunette. She didn't know why, but she loved when Emily wore black and, even though it had been completely incidental for tonight, this only seemed to fuel her desires.

"You're damn sexy, do you know that?" - Alison declared as she sucked hard on her neck, claiming the sex goddess underneath her as hers.

"Alison" - Hearing what the blonde said was more than enough to make Emily wet. Though she'd never said it out loud, she loved when Alison was possessive towards her, loved the fact that the blonde beauty who could literally have anyone only yearned for her - "I love when you get possessive"

The journalist was startled by that. In fact, she had tried to hide her possessiveness throughout their relationship, thinking that it might endanger what she and Emily had. However, knowing that the brunette actually enjoyed it did more than just ignite a fire in her. Her lips found their way down to Emily's chest and she sucked the valley between her breasts, marking her again.

"Mine" - She whispered before she climbed up and kissed her fiercely, almost tearing away her bra in the way to Emily's mouth. Once was it on the floor, Emily pulled her by the hair and made her look in her eyes, their breasts brushing against each other. It was a reminder for Alison to take it slow - "Tell me what you like the most when I do"

Emily was taken aback by that question. They weren't the most communicative kind of couple during sex to be honest. Usually, they'd just go down at each other, guessing what the other preferred by their moans and reactions. There had never been direct questioning like this - "I… like when you go down on me" - She honestly answered, the thought of Ali's mouth kissing her way down to her center making her shiver.

As if complying, Alison kissed her neck and pulse point, albeit gingerly - "Now, tell me… what do you like to do… when I do this?"

And the reaction was immediate: the vet's hands tangled in the blonde tresses of Ali's golden head - "Your hair..." - Emily whispered, remembering the night before, when she'd been tied up and all she wanted to do was dig her fingers in Ali's hair.

"I want you to put your hands in my hair while I kiss my way down on you" - Alison kissed her and only then did she notice that she might have been a little too bossy - "If you want, I mean… it's all about you tonight, so I want you to be comfortable"

"I am comfortable when I'm with you" - Emily confessed and made Ali's heart skip a bit with happiness. Their lips connected for a brief yet loving kiss and Alison slid her mouth to Emily's neck, peppering soft nibbles all the way down to her shoulder.

"Ali" - The brunette moaned and pushed her to her chest, where her already erect nipples waited for her girlfriend. Alison happily complied, pressing a kiss to her heart before taking her left nipple in her mouth, suckling the hardened bud gingerly as her right squeezed its twin. Emily let out a high pitched moan and arched her back off the bed and into Ali, tangling her fingers in her hair.

Alison continued her way down, tongue and teeth teasing the skin between her lips, until she slid down her underwear and found Emily's womanhood already dripping wet for her. Still, it wasn't enough for penetration and Ali wanted to play regardless. So, she pressed a kiss to Emily's clit before plunging her tongue into her, rapidly taking sips of the brunette.

"Oh God!" - Emily's grip tightened around her neck and Ali could feel nails scraping her skin already. She smirked and continued with her work until Emily was so wet that she could thrust two fingers inside of her easily. And so her tongue was replaced by her fingers, who entered the brunette fast and deep, already curled up to hit that special spot which made her see stars.

"Shit!" - Emily hissed and her breathing began to falter. And then Alison clamped her clit inside her exquisite mouth, making Emily unable to control herself any longer - "Alison!" - She screamed for the stars as the blonde allowed her to ride her orgasm.

Alison climbed all the way back to the vet's lips, kissing her softly as they regained their breaths. Resentfully, Ali hadn't cleaned Emily after she made her come because she knew that all that delicious ambrosy would be needed when Alison penetrated her with the strap-on.

"Are you sure?" - She asked softly, cupping the brunette's face.

"Yes" - Emily complied and brought her down for another soft kiss.

Alison slid down her pants, unsheathing the toy once again. Then, she tightened the harness to make it the more erect as she could. Looking up, she found Emily watching her and she blushed, not sure of what the vet thought of her like this.

Emily noticed her moment of frailty and cupped her face, calling back her attention - "Hey, don't be shy" - She brushed her thumb against Ali's skin, looking up and down to admire how the toy matched Alison's eyes in color - "You look stunning"

Ali smiled in return and climbed out of her girlfriend for a moment, returning with a lube on hands - "We might want to use this"

"Let me put it on you then" - The brunette grabbed the bottle and poured some lube in her hands. Then, she reached for the toy and stroked it, covering its whole length with the product.

"Em" - Ali couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her lips.

"Can you feel something?" - Emily asked curiously.

"Yes" - The blonde nodded - "But it's not something physical"

"I see" - The vet murmured as Alison fully settled on top of her, from head to toe. _It's happening_ , she thought anxiously, glancing at the toy one last time and imagining it inside her - "Isn't it too big?"

The journalist chuckled - "It was the smallest size available"

"Still…" - Emily swallowed a lump in her throat and the Alison kissed her to make her feel calmer.

Thus, the blonde made her stretch her legs and put her hands on each side of her head - "I'm gonna use a position called 'The Soft Rock'. It was my favorite position when I… did it like this" - She shamefully admitted, having not talked at all about her sex preferences to Emily when it came to men or penetrative sex - "Penetration is shallow, so it shouldn't hurt too much" - Emily nodded, placing her hand on Ali's back for support.

"Are you ready?" - Alison asked, guiding the toy towards the brunette's entrance.

"Yes" - Emily murmured and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. Alison pushed the toy all the way in, knowing that if she stopped halfway the pain would be worse. Still, tears come out from the corners of Emily's eyes as she felt the toy stretch her. This pain was nothing she could've prepared for.

Only then did Alison realize her mistake. Yes, the soft rock position might be good for starters, but it was too tight for a first penetration. She should've done it in the missionary position and only then change to the soft rock - "I'm sorry, love. I did it all wrong" - She admitted, feeling miserable for having caused Emily's pain.

As the brunette didn't answer, Alison tried to move out of her and make up for things in the regular way, but, before that, Emily trapped her in an embrace, one hand in her hair, one hand in her buttocks. The truth is: hearing Ali's shattered words gave Emily enough strength to pull through the pain - "It's okay, Ali"

Their lips met for short-lived kisses as Alison tried to make Emily forget about her discomfort. She moved down on her neck, mumbling 'I'm sorry' whenever her mouth met that soft skin and Emily, wonderstruck by this humble way of caring, unconsciously whimpered and rolled her lips against Ali's. A louder whimper escaped her throat as the toy brushed against her clit. This was the first time that Emily got pleasure from it.

Alison noticed it and decided that it was time for her to start moving. She wrapped her arms around the vet's shoulders and started to roll her hips up and down, making sure that the dildo brushed against Emily's clit with her every move. Emily moaned and, by instinct, began to move accordingly. Their eyes locked and she stared at Alison's beautiful azure eyes, now one shade darker. Another comforting thing was the full body contact she was getting from that position. It seemed that Alison was enveloping her in a full body hug and she couldn't help but relish that warmth as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's midsection. This added to their eye contact only seemed to boost their intimacy. Alison may not have gotten it right at first, but she definitely aced the position.

"I like being in your arms like this" - Emily mumbled and kissed her shoulder as the rolling of their hips increased in intensity.

Alison let out a goofy smile - "Me too" - And she kissed the top of her head, feeling that Emily was finally ready for deeper penetration. She stopped her movements and kissed, spreading her legs gently. Emily pouted at the loss of that warm embrace, but kissed Alison nonetheless when the blonde settled on her hands to change to the missionary position.

Finally, Ali thrust the toy deep inside of her and suppressed a moan. While she didn't feel anything physically, the sensation of reaching deep into Emily was still breathtaking. However, it still hurt Emily a little bit and the vet found herself scratching the blonde in response. She was all too glad when Alison kissed her as she started to slowly thrust the dildo in and out of her, allowing her to get used to this kind of penetration.

After a few thrusts, it didn't felt that bad. In fact, Emily was beginning to enjoy this sensation of fulfillment - "More" - She pleaded and Alison obeyed, increasing the speed of her movements. The blonde knew that she shouldn't go much faster than this, so she decided to aim for Emily's sweet spot already instead of just thrusting around randomly. She tried different angles of penetration, but couldn't get it right. _It's easier with fingers_ , she thought.

On the other hand, Emily was enjoying the diversity of movements coming from Ali until she figured out the blonde was probably trying to find her sweet spot. Once she'd spotted it in her earliest lovemakings, Alison didn't have any trouble finding it after, but she guessed that it was just harder to reach it with a dildo. Fingers are more flexible.

"Don't worry about it, Alison" - Emily kissed her cheek. She didn't want Ali to become upset just because she couldn't find her G-spot. It was okay, really. They could still get more used to the toy eventually - "Just go faster, please"

Alison chuckled, relieved to have a patient and comprehensive lover like Emily - "Okay then" - She said, nuzzling the brunette's beautiful face while speeding her movements.

"Oh Ali" - Emily whimpered in pleasure, holding onto her back for support and Alison had to control her urge to pump into her girlfriend faster. She, however, couldn't stop her hips from moving upwards and deeper and she was surprisingly greeted by a loud moan - "There, Ali, there!" - Emily hissed and her hands lowered to cup the journalist's buttocks, preventing her from changing the angle of penetration now.

"Found it" - Ali beamed proudly and pounded even harder against that spot, watching in admiration how Emily writhed underneath her. Just when everything seemed to be going well, one of her arms faltered and Alison almost missed her thrust. Her arms, her legs and her hips were sore.

The blonde tried to soothe it by resting on her elbows and continuing with her thrusts, but the way Emily grabbed her ass almost made her lose it again - "Damn, Emily!"

"Baby, keep going, please!" - Emily cried as Alison hid her face on her shoulder and considered her options. Either she stopped (and dealt with a very frustrated Emily) or she changed the position. Ali's repertoire of sex positions wasn't that great. She thought about going doggy stile or sideways, but, as much as these positions would be more comfortable for her, they offered a deeper penetration and Alison was afraid that she might end up hurting the brunette.

There was only other position left and, while it was deep, it offered Emily more control of the penetration… and Alison thought it to be the sexiest one. She smiled and thrust one last time with all she had before flipping their positions, much to Emily's surprise.

"Ali!" - The vet squealed when she found herself straddling the blonde with the toy still inside of her.

Alison gave her one of her dirtiest smiles - "I wanna see you ride me, baby"

Emily's breath hitched at the malice and she put her hands on Ali's stomach, preparing herself for what was to come.

"Go slow, baby" - Ali advised, putting her hands on the back of her thighs so she could help Emily. The brunette nodded and rose at the top of her knees before slowly lowering herself at the toy. It stung at first, but Emily totally ignored it when she saw the desire in Alison's eyes. God, the lust in the blonde's gaze, her staggering breaths and the way those heart-shaped lips were parted… It only incited Emily to ride her faster.

"Baby!" - The vet threw her head back in pleasure and her hands snaked up Ali's body to grab her breasts.

"You're so delicious, Emily!" - Alison panted and pushed her girlfriend harder into the toy. There was a familiar throbbing sensation growing in her lower stomach, but she didn't expect it. How could she have guessed that a visual of Emily riding her would be such a turn on?

"Ali, I'm close!" - Emily moaned, feeling her knees tremble every time she hammered herself on that toy.

"Come here" - Ali pushed her down on top of her, tangling one hand in her jet black hair while the other wandered down south to tease her clit.

"Baby!" - The brunette panted heavily as the burning feeling in her center began to spread through her body.

"Come for me, gorgeous" - Alison whispered sensually in her ear.

"Oh God! Ali!" - Emily came undone on top of her, letting her body crash down at those delicious waves of pleasure.

The sight of that sex goddess falling apart was just too much for Alison to handle. Albeit a little amazed, Alison appreciated the small orgasm that rolled through her body. She never thought she could reach the climax just by touching someone without receiving no direct stimulation at all. Okay, she'd already had two orgasms earlier, she might be still be sensitive, but… oh, the things her Mermaid did to her.

"You're okay, Ali?" - Emily asked once she noticed her ragged breathing.

"I'm fine, love" - Alison smiled contently and finally kissed her girlfriend.

Then, Emily moved out of her, delicately taking the toy out of her - "Can you undo the harness?"

"Sure" - The blonde complied and removed the piece only to find out her skin had red marks where the harness stood.

"Ali, it was too tight" - Emily rest her head on the blonde's shoulder and caressed her injured skin.

"Maybe" - She conceded - "But I wanted to have full control of the toy. Speaking of it, how was it to you?" - The journalist asked anxiously.

"You were amazing" - Emily rolled on top of her so she could kiss her lips - "As always"

"Good to know" - Ali smirked - "God, I came too!"

"So I've noticed" - And she watched the red creep into the blonde's cheeks - "You're so adorable when you blush!" - Emily pinched her face lightly.

Alison looked away - "The things you make me do, Em"

"I love you, Ali" - Emily cupped her face and said. Sure, they seemed to be saying those three words a lot these days, but they never got tired of it… not when they spent five weeks without even kissing each other.

"I love you too, Em" - The blonde kissed her gently, letting their tongues gingerly brush against each other

"Now I gotta give you the fourth orgasm of the day!" - Emily claimed as she lowered herself to her girlfriend's womanhood.

"Emily!" - Alison didn't have the power to resist her when the brunette ran her tongue on her clit like that.

* * *

 _On the next chapter..._ _Alison finally gets the cramps_

 **Reviews:**

 **so12cc21er:** LOL! Hope this chapter met your expectations, ;)

 **lucyjpm:** Haha, thanks!

 **Guest 1:** Hope you enjoyed it ;)

 **Lexa2006:** Thanks! :)

 **I could ship that:** Hope you liked it ;)

 **Guest 2:** It's hot, indeed, lol

 **Guest 3:** Note taken ;)

 **Guest 4:** Note taken ;)

 **hunter Blair:** I can never thank you enough for your support! :)

 **Guest 5:** Hope you enjoyed it!

 **Chelsea098:** Oh my, you're a fast reader! Hope you liked this chapter

 **Dragoncila:** No trauma, just lack of experience ;)

 **pllrose:** Cece is the best! And Alison did fuck Americano xP

 **Guest 6:** I'll try ;)

 **ohhcarol13:** Woah, thanks! Now I'm flattered!

 **Guest 7:** I'll try ;)

 **Guest 8:** When I saw your message, I only had 3G in my phone, so there was no way I could have update :/ But I try my best!

 **Guest 9:** Thanks!

 **Reviews from "Disorder":**

 **Anna:** Thanks! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this smutty little chapter! :)**

 **P.S: 100th reviewer wins a prompt!**

* * *

After a fourth (and fifth) orgasm, Alison finally got some sleep, tucked in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend. Seven hours later, peppered kisses on her neck woke her up.

"Hm, Emily, let me sleep" - She groaned.

"Baby, we gotta go to work" - Emily insisted by tickling her stomach..

"Hm, I'm tired, baby" - Alison rolled around in the bed and Emily sighed in annoyance.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, get out of this fucking bed right now or I won't put out tonight!" - The blonde immediately hopped off the bed, almost tripping in her way to the bathroom.

"That's low" - She pouted.

"I know" - Emily smirked slyly - "But it worked"

"So..." - Alison watched her face and reappeared in the bedroom - "You're putting out tonight?" - She sashayed towards the brunette, pressing her hands to her shoulders.

"Weren't you tired?" - Emily arched her brow and did her best to play hard.

"I still am" - The blonde took her hands away from her girlfriend and massaged her own arms - "My legs, my hips and my arms are sore"

"I'm sorry, baby" - Emily put a hand on her hips and caressed the skin gently - "I think I have a salve somewhere" - She went to the bedside table, opened the drawer and picked up the medicine - "Here" - The brunette poured some of the cream on her hands and spread it on Ali's skin at the same time she massaged her sore muscles.

"Thanks, Em" - Ali bubbled in warmth. Her girlfriend was so caring, so gentle and so fucking cute!

"Anytime, love" - The vet kissed her girlfriend softly and Alison immediately kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Emily at the same time hands held her hips in place. The lip lock was chaste: their tongues slowly danced together and they explored each piece of their mouths.

"I'll make us breakfast, okay?" - The blonde broke the kiss and murmured against those bronze lips.

"Ali?" - Emily called before she left.

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad we're having this sex week thing"

* * *

Alison decided to google gyms next to her house during her unexpected free time before lunch. Even after her love's massage, she was still pretty sore from yesterday's activities. Maybe it was a good idea to bulk up… She could even picture Emily drooling over her new toned abs or her being able to go for the missionary position wearing a strap-on without having to stop or change positions. Ali was so focused on the screen in front of her that she didn't even notice Aria peeping over her shoulder.

"Looking for gyms?" - The photographer's voice startled her.

"Aria, you scared me!" - Ali turned around in her chair - "And yes, I am!"

"Hum, I'm pretty sure Emily will enjoy it" - Aria smiled coyly.

Alison blushed, as if Aria had just read her mind - "A-Aria, not everything is about her!"

The small brunette pinched her friend's cheek and accused - "You're blushing"

"S-Stop it!" - The blonde gave up and playfully shoved Aria in the arm, much to her satisfaction.

"Anyway, what do you want for lunch?" - Aria changed subjects.

"I don't know, whatever you want" - Alison always allowed her pregnant friend to pick the places where they eat.

"I just want a raw carrot"

Oh, the weird pregnancy cravings!

* * *

Alison was already home watching TV by the time Emily came back.

"Hey baby, you're early today" - The brunette pecked her on the lips.

"Nothing special was happening today so my boss set me free" - Ali chuckled.

"Good" - Emily smiled - "I'd love to chat more, but I'm going running with Paige in, like half an hour!" - And she rushed to their bedroom to change clothes.

"Hey!" - Alison chased after her - "Can I tag along?" - The blonde spotted an opportunity to exercise, even though she was still sore, and to keep an eye on Paige. Not that she thought Emily would cheat on her, she might've said so days ago but it was only because things were strained between them. However, her girlfriend was a goddess and, though she doubted Paige still had feelings for her, she wanted people to see that this beautiful woman is already taken.

"S-Sure..." - Emily was surprised by the question. Alison had never asked to tag along in her runs - "Weren't you sore?"

"I'm better now" - Ali half lied - "Your massage really worked"

"Okay… you better get changed then!" - Emily was slightly suspicious of her girlfriend, but she'd never pass off the opportunity of showing her off for the world.

* * *

"Hi Paige!" - Emily waved as she and Alison approached her friend on a square.

"Hey Em! Hi, Alison, I didn't know you were coming" - Paige acknowledged the blonde.

"I decided to exercise a little bit" - Ali justified - "I hope I'm not a burden or something"

"Not at all" - Paige politely replied.

"So, let's start running?" - Emily prompted them to begin with their activities. It's not like Paige and Alison were still on bad terms, but it was a little awkward to stand between them and watch them make small talk when Emily knew that they'd both fought over her thirteen years ago and, differently from the movies, Ali (the bully) got her in the end.

Thankfully, Alison and Paige were in no mood to talk. Therefore, they started their run. They would go from the square to the beach until they reached the pier and then they'd go back to the square, rest and walk home. However, after ten minutes of trotting, Emily was forced to slow down because Alison began to stay behind. Paige noticed that too and even suggested they took a break to drink water, but Ali refused and kept going as fast as her rhythm allowed her to.

By the time they reached the beach, Alison was already panting hard and Emily was worried that the blonde might collapse or something due to excess of activity. Ali, as tired as she was, still refused to take a break, as keeping up with the two other girls became a matter of pride to her. But, when she tried to speed up her pace, a sharp jolt of pain shot through her left leg and she stumbled down.

"Shit!" - The journalist hissed as her knees met the sidewalk and she knew she had skinned her knees under the fabric of her legging pants.

"Ali!" - Emily rushed to aid her with Paige by her side.

"I've cramped up! I've cramped up!" - The blonde whined and the two brunettes picked her up and carried her to a bench nearby - "Please, do something!"

"Calm down, Ali" - Emily urged, stretching her cramped leg, immediately making the pain subdue - "There, there"

"I think I scraped my knee too" - Alison pulled the piece of clothing upwards and revealed a bleeding knee.

"You can't walk her home, Emily" - Paige warned.

"I know" - The vet tore off a piece of her own T-shirt and wrapped it around Ali's knee.

"I can go home, get my car and take you two home" - Her friend suggested.

"Thanks Paige, but you can go now" - Emily smiled softly - "I'll get a taxi or something"

"Are you sure?" - To which Em nodded - "I'll walk home then. Give me call when you two get home. And Alison?"

"Yes?"

"Eat a banana"

* * *

Emily called a taxi and went home with Alison. After they exited the car and she paid the driver, Emily picked up her girlfriend in bridal style swiftly.

"Em!" - Alison squealed when she suddenly realized her feet no longer touched the ground, but the vet didn't reply. She just carried her upstairs, laid her on their bed and begin to pick up towels and clothes - "Emily, what are you doing?!" - Alison asked when the brunette tried to undress her.

"You need to take a hot shower. It'll relax your muscles" - Emily informed almost mechanically.

"I can take off my clothes by myself" - Ali finally snapped - "I've had a cramp and a skinned knee, Emily, not brain paralysis!"

"I know, but..." - Emily looked away and then suddenly hugged Alison, clinging onto her for life - "I don't want you to get hurt" - Ali pushed her away slightly and realized how worry had torn up Emily's brown eyes. They deserved to smile, so did Emily. And Alison would go through A's torture all over again just to make her girlfriend happy.

"It's alright, Em"- Alison took off her tank top to reveal her sports bra, even though there were no hints of sexual innuendos in her actions - "I'm okay" - And she reached behind Emily's back and lifted up her tank top, stripping her off the piece of clothing.

"A-Ali, y-you've had a c-cramped leg and..." - Emily totally misunderstood her and blushed.

"We don't usually shower with clothes" - The blonde chuckled and captured her lips for a chaste kiss - "No funny business, okay?"

Emily laughed - "Okay"

* * *

After they got out of the shower, they remained naked on their bedroom only to bring in a sense of intimacy between them. Emily took Ali to the bed and picked up her first aid kid. Quickly, she cleaned the wound on Ali's knee and wrapped a band around it before finally kissing the covered skin.

Alison watched Emily work and she couldn't help but feel fuzzy about this home pleasure. Her mind flash forwarded to the future and she pictured Emily taking care of a brunette little girl just like her after she skinned her knee. Of course, Emily would treat this girl, her daughter, with the same love and devotion she'd treated Alison. Only the thought of it made the blonde smile.

"Is your leg better, baby?" - Emily's voice called her back to reality as a skilled hand began to massage her inner thigh.

"It still hurts" - Alison felt her muscles flex under Emily's touch and she didn't know if they were actually relaxing or getting even tenser.

"Wait up" - Emily got off the bed, went to their closet and started to look for something - "Why exactly did you go running with me tonight?" - She asked with her head inside the wardrobe.

"I-I wanted to exercise" - Alison's voice stumbled.

"You'd never joined me on a run before" - Emily kept looking - "Why did you do it this afternoon?" - She found what she was looking for and closed the drawer.

"I… just wanted to bulk up… so that I could satisfy you" - Ali shamefully admitted.

"Oh Ali, you more than satisfy me!" - The brunette put the object in her hands down on the bed, but Alison didn't pay attention to it because she was lost in her girlfriend's soft touch on her face.

"I got so tired last night when I was doing you with the strap-on that I had to switch positions!" - Ali cried - "And I barely could carry you upstairs the other night"

"I don't care!" - Emily replied - "Alison, you're more than I could ever want! And I kinda like the idea of you being the tiny one" - The blonde rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Em…" - Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Just let me take care of you, okay?" - Emily asked softly, revealing, in her hands, their Magic Wand vibrator.

"I thought you were gonna take care of my leg, not give me more cramps" - Alison teased when Em turned on the toy.

"I am going to take care of your leg" - Emily stressed and cleared her throat - "The vibrations will help the muscle relax"

"That was so not the reason we bought the… Ah!" - The journalist couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth when Emily pressed the toy against her inner thigh.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

"Yes" - Alison whispered in a more sultry tone than she'd wished to. The Magic Wand was a powerful vibrator and having its waves of pleasure so close to her center put her in a terrible purgatory. She didn't think Emily noticed that, though. The brunette was probably more preoccupied with her leg, which didn't ache that much anymore thanks to the toy.

"Emily" - The blonde's voice called her attention and she grabbed her wrist, trying to direct Emily to her drenched womanhood.

"I see another part of your body needs me now" - Emily escaped from her hands and straddled her, caressing her cheek with the vibrator.

"Definitely not my cheek"

"I want you to last" - The vet whispered as she slid the wand down Ali's chin and neck, relishing how her lover shivered underneath her. Gently, Emily kissed her - "Remember the first time we used it?"

Alison laughed - "I lasted three minutes and you made fun of me. Then you lasted two"

"I don't want it to last three minutes" - Emily drew hearts on her chest - "I wish I could be forever doing this to you"

"We lost too much time when we were younger" - Alison trailed off, remembering when she pushed Emily away, when Emily put her in jail, when they were both too destroyed to even talk to each other.

"But I've loved you since forever" - Emily tilted her blonde head so they could stare at each other - "And I'll love you until forever ends"

"Em" - Her eyes sparkled with happiness and true love as she leaned in to capture her soulmate's lips with her own, letting their tongues brush against each other - "You're the woman of my life"

"Always" - The brunette promised, sliding down the wand to Ali's left breast, watching as her pink nipple stiffened with the vibrations. Alison arched her back against the mattress, her moans being swallowed by Emily's short kisses.

"Baby" - Alison breathed as the toy slid down to her stomach and lips tinted her neck with shades of purple.

"Just let me feel you first" - Emily dropped the wand cupped her womanhood - "God, Ali, you're so wet" - She whispered against the blonde's shoulder.

"Em, do it, please!" - Alison begged. She just wanted Emily to fuck her, no matter if she used her fingers, her heavenly mouth or the Magic Wand.

"Hum, someone's needy" - Emily teased, but pressed the toy against her center nonetheless, increasing the speed of the vibrations as she drew circles on her clit.

"Oh fuck!" - Alison contorted against the bed.

"Someone's loud" - Emily chuckled, kissing her girlfriend to muffle her desperate sounds as she pressed the toy harder against her.

"Emily! Ah!" - Her name escaped Ali's lips between kisses and nails dug on her back.

"Come for me, beautiful" - Emily whispered against her mouth and watched in agape how Alison sensually panted on her lips while she came undone.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **"Emily, we need to talk" - Alison really dreaded to come up with this subject in the middle of the night.**_

 _ **"What about?" - Emily lifted her head from the blonde's chest, where she was comfomtably resting. Still, she couldn't help but notice how irregular and fast Alison's heart beat.**_

 _ **"Babies"**_

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Ali is a sweetie, ain't she? ;)

 **:** I like to balance out the angst and the fluff, lol

 **lian:** Thanks, buddy, now I'm flattered! But I think that "Mermaid", "Fractured" and "Empty Gold" are the best Emison stories out there.

 **Jessica851:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! :)

 **hunter Blair:** Woah, that's a new one, hahaha. Thanks, by the way :)

 **Guest 2:** Your comment made me remember of a Jonas Brothers song, lol

 **flacka565:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 3:** Wow! Good to know that this fic has some sex appeal! Thanks :)

 **emisononfire:** Thanks!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Before you read this, I have to talk to you about a few things. First off, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter needed more construction in it than any other in this fic and I hope you enjoy how it turned out. Secondly, I've been told by a not so nice guest reviewer that my way of putting dialogue is wrong. My mistake, as I only checked it out after I'd been warning and I found out that dialogue is written differently in English and that my way has a lot of Portuguese influence. I'm sorry for this and I'd like to tell you that I'm gonna correct this on my next fic (yes, there will be one). Thirdly, the 100th reviewer was a guest. Come forward with your prompt! Lastly, there are only four more chapters to this story and three of them will be epilogues/prologues. What do you guys want me to write about? I have some ideas in mind, but I'd also like to hear from you. Well, whatever, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Emily, I don't think that's a good idea" - Alison turned away. She didn't want the brunette to see her pain inside, to see the insecurities carefully hidden away with years of masquerade. The idea of building a family would pop out eventually, Alison knew. But, the longer she could drag it on, the better._

 _"Ali, we have a stable relationship, we've been living together for ten years, we've got good income. I don't see what's the problem of us having a baby… unless… you don't want children" - Emily inadvertently hit a vein._

 _"I just think that our routines are too messed up for a baby right now" - Alison tried to argue reasonably because she knew that, once they argued with their emotions, either they broke or Emily would see through her words._

 _"Maybe if we talk to our bosses… I'm sure they'll understand"_

 _"Emily, you know things don't work like that"_

 _"Okay, then, maybe you should stop working!" - Emily clumsily suggested._

 _"What?!" - Alison turned sharply._

 _"I-I mean, I make enough money for us and a baby to live comfortably. And your wage is smaller than mine, so..." - The vet tried to correct her mistake, but it was too late._

 _"I'M NOT A FUCKING HOUSEWIFE, EMILY!" - Alison ramped - "If that's your idea of a perfect family, you might just wanna leave me, Emily, because I will give you no babies" - And then she bolted out of the door, seeking comfort in the windy streets of LA._

* * *

It was a rainy night when Saturday began and, yet, Alison didn't seem to fall asleep. She'd been observing the rise and fall of the brunette's chest since Emily tossed the Magic Wand back to its drawer and curled up against her chest, claiming that her boobs were too comfortable not to be used as a pillow. Ali tucked her mermaid in, caressing her scalps and scribbling love letters on the skin of her forearm.

A few minutes later, Emily was snoozing softly on her chest and Ali couldn't help but smile at her cuteness and kiss the top of her head. But, instead of falling asleep, the blonde got lost in a turmoil of words and she knew there was just one way out.

"Em… You're the woman of my life" - She replayed her own words in an infinite loop. There was no doubt in her mind that Emily was the person she'd like to spend the rest of her life with. In fact, she'd known this, or at least felt, from a young age. Even when she pushed Emily away, she knew that eventually she'd go back to the sweet brunette. Emily was her opposite pole, the one for whom she'd try to be better every day.

Alison would marry her in a heartbeat. And the idea of having a family with Emily was beautiful indeed. Whenever Ali thought of children, she imagined a little Emily running around the house or swimming in the pool or reading Charles Dickens. She imagined the brunette curing the little girl's skinned knees with her kisses just like she did earlier that night.

However, at the same time, Alison couldn't imagine any kind of love deeper than what she felt for Emily. The whole parents-children kind of love seemed a little weird to her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ali grew up in a dysfunctional home. Her mother was a serial cheater, taught her to lie, was psychologically abusive towards her children and even buried alive her own daughter. Her father hid the truth about Charles, her elder brother, and spent more time at work than at home. Finally, Jason spent more time doing drugs than looking after his baby sister.

Even though she knew that Emily would probably be the sweetest mom downtown, Alison was afraid the she was going to reproduce the abusive behavior she'd been exposed to when she was kid and that Emily would find out that Alison had never changed and that she was still a monster and, then, the brunette would leave her for good.

She knew she'd have to talk to Emily and she'd have to do it soon. The more she dragged it on, the more neglected Emily would feel. And the brunette had shown her comprehensive so many times this week… Ali felt they had grown closer to each other; there was just one step left.

"Em, baby" - The blonde caressed her scalp gingerly to bring Emily out of her dreams - "Em"

"Ali… let me sleep..." - Emily mumbled and nuzzled into her chest.

"I need to talk to you" - Alison stressed and gently pulled her girlfriend's black head off her.

"At 3 pm?" - She rubbed her eyes.

"This can't wait" - Not anymore… or so she thought - "Emily, we need to talk" - Alison really dreaded to come up with this subject in the middle of the night.

"What about?" - Emily lifted her head from the blonde's chest, where she was comfortably resting. Still, she couldn't help but notice how irregular and fast Alison's heart beat.

"Babies" - Once she said the words out loud, her phone blasted off. What an inconvenient time, she thought.

"Ali, won't you take this?" - Emily worriedly picked up her girlfriend's phone - "It's from your boss"

"We are more important than that" - Ali intended to throw that phone away.

"It's always important when your boss calls you at 3 pm" - Emily handed her the phone and Alison had no choice but to take it.

"DiLaurentis! Sorry to wake you up!"

"What happened?"

"A girl was taken hostage by her obsessive boyfriend an hour ago. I need you to cover it"

"I'm not on the criminal department" - Ali tried to dodge this commitment and go back to Emily.

"I know. But the criminal department left the paper by midnight and I'm not calling them this early on when they barely had time to sleep" - Her boss justified - "Besides, you live around the area of the crime"

"Okay" - Alison resentfully complied - "I'm gonna cover this one. I hope you haven't called Aria also"

"Of course not! She's pregnant! I hope you arrive at the scene of the crime in half an hour!" - Then he not so politely hung up and Alison tossed her phone on the bed in frustration.

Emily hugged her from behind and kissed the crook of her neck - "What happened?"

"A crazy man kidnapped his girlfriend and the media loves to feed on things like that" - Alison untangled herself away from Emily in a rather cold manner, even though she was angrier at the paper for interrupting their moment (and at herself for putting this talk off for so long) than she was at Emily (if she was at all).

"Ali" - The vet took her hand after she'd thrown on an agreeable shirt.

"What?"

"We'll talk about it later when you get home, I promise" - Emily gave her one last kiss and the strength to pull through her horrible commitment.

* * *

Emily tried to tuck herself to sleep after Alison left, but she just couldn't relax. She was always bound to be worried whenever Alison stayed out late or got up too early. However, this was the first time that a criminal was actually involved and Emily couldn't help but wonder if he had a gun. No, she must scratch that thought away! Alison had stayed away from safety for nearly two years when she was younger, so she knows how to take care of herself and she will not get shot… right?

Whatever, Emily wouldn't put her mind at ease until she welcomed Alison home safe and sound. Therefore, she got up and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. She considered taking a shower, but the stall's isolation wouldn't allow her to hear any news from Alison. As she poured milk on her cereal bowl, Emily turned on the TV, the radio, and the computer… anything that might keep her informed if Alison was alive.

Nothing much happened. The guy was just negotiating with the police while he implied he had a gun. He also required to talk to a journalist (luckily, he specified he wanted a TV journalist and Alison worked for the newspaper and the internet) and he ranted about how unfaithful and slutty his girlfriend was and how she deserved all of this.

By 7 am, the guy probably deduced he had no way out. And, suddenly, he walked out of his house with a gun in each hand and started shooting. The camera shook as the cameraman probably dove to the ground and the panic was just too much for Emily. She picked up her car keys and burst off from the house where she and Ali lived in a baggy t-shirt and an old faded blue jeans.

* * *

Alison began to work as soon as she arrived at the scene of the crime. She talked to other journalists to gather basic information such as who was the criminal and who was the victim. She spoke to the neighbors to understand who the dynamics between the couple. Also, she kept a constant check on the police officers working on the case to know each and every move of the criminal.

Her breathing faltered when the detective announced that the man wanted to talk to a journalist. Luckily, he specifically required for a TV journalist, so she didn't need to put herself on the line. Instead, she watched as her fellow colleagues fought against each other only to have a scoop (and talk to a deranged guy). The man talked to the TV, but Alison knew that the situation was far from good. The longer a person was held hostage, the more probable it was for shit to blow up. And it did, as the guy probably realized he was out of options. He burst out of the door with a gun in each hand and started shooting the people crowded in there, Alison included.

She didn't have the time to react as one police officer threw her to the ground to prevent her from getting shot. Alison may have scraped her arm and twisted her wrist as she fell on the asphalt, but she totally ignored her pain when she realized that the police officer who had saved her life had been shot on the leg. A moment later, the shooting subsided. Alison found the courage to look up and found that the man had been killed by the police. The media soon recomposed and began to record their final says on the event, but Alison was too stunned to react. If that police officer hadn't saved her life, she would've probably been lying dead on the ground right now.

"Miss, are you okay?" - Another officer helped her back to her feet, but her eyes couldn't leave her savior, who had been taken to an ambulance.

"Yeah… I'm alright" - Her voice shook and the world around her spun round and round until she heard the one voice who could bring her out of any darkness that could ever be.

"Alison!" - Emily's voice resonated through the crowd as the brunette trespassed the yellow tapes in a hurry to find her.

"Emily!" - She mumbled back in response and her girlfriend ran to her, grabbed her face and pulled her in for a desperate kiss. Alison kissed her back with equal eagerness, panic still flooding in her veins. As time stopped for the both of them, they became oblivious to the curious gazes and to the flashes of the cameras.

"I was so scared that something bad was gonna happen to you!" - Emily pulled away, but still held her face so close that Alison could see the desperation that remained in her girlfriend's sweet eyes.

"Emily… I was so terrified!" - Alison buried her face on her chest, seeking the only heartbeat that could calm her own. Oh, how Emily was her solace! - "He appeared out of nowhere with two guns and..." - She sobbed.

"Hush, Ali" - Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her impossibly close - "Hush"

* * *

"You're brave, Alison" - Emily's voice brought her out from her deep thoughts. After the shooting, her boss gave her a free day and Emily insisted she went to a hospital so she could have her wounds taken care of and recover from her trauma. She hadn't said a word ever since, as the memory of the officer's bloody leg overcame everything she could think of. However, Emily's voice was something powerful on its own and Ali knew that it could bring her out of any personal darkness she had immersed into.

Still, she chuckled darkly - "An officer saved my life and was almost killed in the process. How braver can I actually get?"

Emily held her face delicately and those sweet brown eyes immobilized her. She suddenly was unable to move out of their bed. It always amazed Alison just how much power the brunette held over her (and how Emily didn't seem to notice it) - "You're the bravest person I know"

She looked away, trying to find an escape from the mermaid's mesmerizing gaze - "I've got scars that prove you wrong"

"Your scars only made you more beautiful" - It's terrific how Emily always knows what to say to her, how she always sees the good in her even when Alison thinks it isn't there.

"I'm not talking about physical scars, Emily"

"Me neither" - The brunette stressed - "I don't know how you managed to survive alone out there with a psycho going after you. You're strong, Alison"

The blonde rolled to the other side of the mattress and exited the bed, heading for the window - "So strong that my messed childhood still makes me unable to feel any kind of affection for children"

"Alison" - She heard Emily stand behind her - "Is that why you don't want to have kids? You think you're unable to feel empathy for them?"

The journalist turned around sharply, with tears on her eyes - "I don't think I'm unable, Emily, I AM! Have you seen Hanna's daughter?! She's, like, the most beautiful thing in the world, but I can't grow closer to her!"

The memories flashed through Emily's mind and she wondered how she'd never come to notice this before. She remembered how awkward Alison was when Hanna made her hold Chloe for a little while. She remembered how Alison flinched at the word 'baby' the first time they talked about it. She even remembered her shifting uneasily on her seat when Ezra said he wanted kids. But what flooded through Emily's heart was comprehension. She finally understood her girlfriend's reasons and why Alison was so defensive about it at first. And, mostly, now the she understood Ali's fears, she could work on them, she could make Alison change her mind.

"Emily, the truth is, if we have a baby, you'll love them and I'll tolerate them only" - Alison continued with her speech - "I'll never be a good mother"

"Ali..."

"What if I'm too cold to them and they grow up to be insecure?! What if I teach them to lie?! What if I raise another Alison DiLaurentis?!" - Alison was finally letting go of all the insecurities she had locked up for so long inside her chest. Tears began to stream down her face as she admitted her monsters out loud - "And then you'll see that I still haven't changed even with all this time and you'll leave me because you know that you deserve better than me!"

Suddenly, arms safely wrapped around her crying figure - "Impossible"

"W-What?"

"Impossible" - Emily repeated, burying her face in her blonde hair - "I know that your childhood was terrible, Ali. And I know that's why you don't allow yourself to grow closer to children. You're afraid you'll treat them the same way your mother treated you and that's not true"

"How can you know that Emily?!" - Alison turned around sharply and challenged - "How can you know that I'm not gonna break us again?!"

"Because I trust you" - The brunette took her face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Alison tried to push her away because this is definitely not the time for kissing, but how can she resist when Emily felt so good on her mouth? As if reading her mind, Emily kissed her until she couldn't breathe, panting the very last of her oxygen on the brunette's perfect lips.

"Why can't you see the good in you, Ali?" - Emily took her hands - "When you were younger, it was because you needed to keep an image. Now it's because you believe you don't deserve the good things that happen to you. We've all made mistakes"

"I can never forgive myself for hurting you and the others" - She looked down.

"Hey" - Emily held her face yet again - "We forgave you already. And we also hurt you when you put you in jail, remember? How can I live after knowing what happened to you there?"

"It was not your fault, Em..."

"I can't help but feel like I failed you" - The vet brought her foreheads together, feeling her own tears forming in her eyes.

"You never failed me, Emily. You're everything I've ever looked up to" - Alison confessed breathlessly. It was true: even when they were younger, Emily was everything that was good, sweet and pure. Ali always knew that she could never be as candid as her Mermaid so she made a vow to herself: she'd always protect the brunette's purity while trying to be a better person for her.

"And you're everything I've ever wanted, Alison" - Emily replied - "You're the only person I want to grow a family with"

"R-Really?"

"Yes" - Emily nodded and stared at their linked hands - "So, if you don't want to have kids, I'll understand that, but I'm not leaving you. Ever"

"This whole family thing makes me scared, Em" - Ali admitted, bringing the brunette even closer to her so she could hide her face in her shoulder.

Emily held her tightly, not willing to let go of the blonde - "I know. It makes me scared too, Ali"

"What if I'm a bad mother?" - Alison relished the feeling of her girlfriend protectively wrapped around her, shielding her from any danger, real or imaginary.

"You won't be, Ali. You're gonna be a great mother" - The vet kissed the top of her head lovingly - "Just like you are a great person"

"It's just… the whole thing scares the hell out of me!" - She cried.

"If it makes things easier for you, I can be the one who gets pregnant" - Emily suggested, pushing Alison away slightly only to look in her blue eyes.

"Emily, don't! What about your career?!"

"It's okay, Ali" - The brunette wrapped a blonde lock around her finger - "I'm willing to make this sacrifice for you… for us!"

"Emily…!" - Blue eyes teared up and Alison was flattered by her girlfriend's abnegation. Alison had always thought she was alone for her whole life, even if she were with someone. However, when she was with Emily, the brunette always taught her how to put somebody else before her own interests. Emily taught her how to make decisions as a 'we' instead of a 'you and me' - "If that's what you truly want, I'll be there for you through it all. I promise that!" - Alison snaked her hands underneath the vet's shirt and pressed her hand against her womb, in where a new life might bloom soon.

"I've always wanted to build a family with you, Ali" - Emily mumbled a little out of breath as the blonde's touch on her abdomen made her quiver.

Alison kissed her slowly and passionately and, once her shirt was on the ground, Emily could only fall more in love with her girlfriend as Ali took her to bed.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **"Fuck it! Let's do it the regular way!" - Emily untangled herself from the blonde's legs and shoved her against the mattress, clumsily climbing on top of Alison as she tried to get rid of the frustrating build-up in her loins.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Updated on Friday for a change, lol

 **perez9077:** Thanks!

 **Drea82851:** Ali got an A for trying, lol! I'm glad too!

 **Guest 1:** I'm excited for your prompt!

 **Lexa2006:** Nope, hahahaha. I lol-ed that too!

 **Guest 2:** Thanks!

 **ayen:** Emison babies are coming!

 **Dragoncila:** Please keep breathing!

 **Guest 3:** Thanks!

 **Guest 4:** Do you have to be married to have kids? It's not a rule. Good thing you pointed that out, though ;)

 **ohhcarol13:** Yup. Baby Talk.

 **Guest 5:** Why are you so rude? That's not how you write reviews and it's annoying. There are ways and ways to point out people's mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know I took longer to update, but I had a test week at college and I need this to come out decently at least. For the guest who keeps asking when I'm going to update: I'm not paid to write fanfiction and I do it as a hobby and you are not paid to read as well. I will update it when I can because I have a life outside FF. I hope you understand that.**

 **As for the way I write dialogues, everything was cleared and I'm still considering whether I'll change the way I write them or not. It came to my knowledge that some people find it easier to read with hyphens. Tell me what you think ;)**

 **P.S: I have another story coming. Would you like to know more about it?**

* * *

"Ali!" - A whimper escaped from Emily's lips as fingers expertly curled inside her, hitting that one spot that made her see stars - "Please, move!"

After their heart to heart conversation, Alison took her to bed, got rid of their clothes, and decided that it'd be a great idea to have Emily ride her again. The brunette couldn't deny that, not when she knew how skilled Alison could be in that position and not when the gleam in Ali's blue eyes was a turn-on pretty much by itself. But they were doing it differently this time: Alison was sitting on the mattress with her legs crossed while Emily was on top of her with each knee by her side. That alone wouldn't be relevant, but the way the blonde's fingers were moving was an entirely different game. It was almost as if Alison had gotten lazy, because she wasn't pumping her fingers in steadily and out of Emily; instead, she just found her lover's G-spot and pressed against it, making slow, circular moves, leaving Emily to control their speed.

"It's not about speed… or depth" - The blonde replied between the kisses she placed on Emily's neck - "It's about precision" - And she drew a circle inside the brunette with more pressure than before, making her quiver on top of her.

"Oh shit!" - Emily let her head fall on the crook of the journalist's neck as she clung on her shoulders, trying to find some kind of support.

Alison pulled her gently by the hair, making them face each other - "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Emily could only nod and lean in for short-lived kisses between her gasps, tangling one hand in Ali's blonde curls while keeping the other on her shoulder. This didn't satiate Ali, however, and the journalist invaded her mouth with her tongue, igniting a fire in Emily's core that she'd never felt before. She felt connected to Ali in a unique way and she couldn't understand why. Surely, they'd made love before, but this kind of union is new to Emily. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Alison is buried deep inside her, rubbing that one special spot while they shared heartfelt kisses, and Ali has never taken it so slow before but Emily relishes it because she's never felt so special and worshipped this way.

That was when she felt it. Near her own fiery womanhood, she felt an overbearing heat with a hint of moisture. It was Alison. This position wasn't new to them, so she wondered how could she only notice it now but then it clicked on her mind: when they did it before, whoever on top was moving and probably oblivious to this phenomenon. Now that she knew it, Emily desired to share and nurture this flame.

She lost her train of thoughts when a third finger plunged into her and a gasp escaped her mouth. Alison was applying more pressure now and Emily couldn't control the slight rise-and-fall of her hips anymore.

"What were you thinking of?" - Ali swept away a few locks that had glued on Emily's forehead due to the thin layer of sweat now covering her skin.

"I like… Ah!… to be this close… Ah!… to you..." - Emily managed between pants - "Shit!" - The brunette tilted Ali's neck to the side so she could bite her skin and smother her own moans.

"Me too" - Alison smiled and adjusted her thumb so it could press against her girl's clit. She chuckled contently when Emily's moans resonated through the skin of her throat - "You're so tight, Em!"

"Oh God!… Ali!" - Emily hugged her tightly and hid her face on the crook of her neck. Her whole body was flushed and her loins were on fire

"Look at me, baby" - Alison demanded, but Emily could barely hold her gaze as she began to shake - "Come for me, love" - Her fingers, more precise than ever, pushed against her sweet spot one last time and Emily screamed her name as she came undone on top of Alison.

Something dripped down her thighs and pooled in the blonde's stomach, drenching her fingers on its course. Emily stared at the unusual amount of her juices as Alison smiled coyly. Emily watched closely as her girlfriend put her fingers inside her mouth, one at a time, and licked them clean. Ali hummed contently at the flavor and Emily saw her blue eyes darken. Alison looked at her as if she wanted to devour her and the mere thought of it made Emily's throat get dry, but the brunette had something else in mind. Therefore, she had to resist when Alison grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her hips to her face.

"No, Ali!" - Emily whined, struggling to keep Ali's head away from between her legs.

Alison kissed her pelvis - "I wanna taste you so fucking bad" - And she nuzzled her olive skin in such a lovingly way that Emily almost gave in.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled Ali gently by the hair - "I wanna try something new" - She cupped the blonde's face and kissed her gingerly, trying to tame the beast she had unleashed.

"What?" - Alison curiously arched her brow as Emily climbed out of her lap to sit in front of her. Gently, she put her hands on Ali's waist and pulled her closer - "Oh" - The journalist recognized the situation and shifted closer to Emily, throwing her right leg over Emily's left one as her girlfriend mirrored the gesture - "Have you ever done this?"

"No, I just… had the idea now because we were so close then that I could feel you… I could feel your heat" - Emily shyly admitted.

Alison cupped her face - "Well, I think it's hot… And I bet you're so wet right now"

"Ali!"

"So… how does this thing work?" - The blonde waved her hand between them.

"We just grind together… and that's it" - Emily herself didn't know exactly what to do. Perhaps she should've researched it before suggesting such thing.

"At the same time?"

"No, one at a time" - Emily remembered one of the few things she knew about scissoring - "This way we'll always be together"

"Ok" - Ali breathed out quite reluctantly - "You first"

"Here we go" - Emily announced as she pushed her hips forward, trying to fuse her center with Ali's. However, she missed the target… by far! She tried again and again but failed every time and it was frustrating because, even though she'd just had an earth-shattering orgasm, she ached (literally) to connect with Alison like that - "This is harder than I thought"

"Stay there" - Ali grabbed her arms to keep her still and tried to bring their center together. She figured that it should be easier for her because she was smaller than Em. Still, she missed the target, but Ali was not one to give easily and, in an abrupt jerk of her leg, she ended up kicking Emily in the rib.

The brunette hissed - "Fuck it! Let's do it the regular way!" - Emily untangled herself from the blonde's legs and shoved her against the mattress, clumsily climbing on top of Alison as she tried to get rid of the frustrating build-up in her loins.

"Emily, wait!" - Alison had to snap Emily's wrist to stop her from plunging two fingers inside of her. She wasn't ready to give up on scissoring just yet and her mind scanned for positions where it just might work. The vet stopped and looked up in confusion, but Ali just cupped her face and kissed her slowly, her hands roaming down her girlfriend's back until she found her perfect ass and groped it, pulling their centers together almost and grinning when Emily moaned against her mouth - "We can still work this out"

The brunette only nodded and started to thrust her hips forward, feeling her womanhood brush against Ali's. This still wasn't ideal, but the full-body contact was comforting. Emily was immediately reminded of a position they'd used a couple of nights before - "This looks like the Rock position, or whatever it's called. Wasn't that your favorite?"

"The Soft Rock? It was when I did it with men..." - Ali became uncomfortable at the mention of her past sexual life. It didn't feel right to talk about men when she was with Emily.

"You don't need to be ashamed of who you are… or of what you like" - Em looked at her with full appreciation and Ali felt her heart flutter at this, wondering how could she have got so lucky. She had a gorgeous, loving and comprehensive girlfriend. Alison wanted nothing more in this world than being in her woman's arms as Emily shackled her while they made love.

"Em..." - She gasped as Emily moved her lips on her jawline, on her neck, on her cheeks…

"Not close enough" - The vet groaned and climbed out of her, leaving a very frustrated Alison behind only to come back with a pillow in hands - "Put it underneath your hips" - The blonde obeyed and Emily pushed forward, her throbbing flesh meeting Ali's in perfect synchrony.

"Fuck!" - She cussed when her clit brushed against Alison's, the unusual amount of juices between her legs finally being put to use as their skins met with every thrust. To Emily, it felt like an intimate hug, an exciting deep connection: having Ali like this was something out of this world. Her girlfriend's warmth and moisture could bring her to climax alone… but Ali didn't seem to be enjoying it.

"What's wrong love?" - Was she moving too fast? Should she hold Alison more closely and kiss every inch of her face?

"I'm… I'm dry" - Alison let out a desperate cry. It was nerve-wracking because something like that had never happened before between them. Emily had always been more than enough to get her going.

Emily stopped her movements and pressed her fingertips against Ali, feeling the thin layer of moisture between her fingers. Alison was as wet as the usual and only then did it occur to Emily that scissoring might require more lubrification, something that she already had because she'd squirted when Alison brought her over the edge.

"Where's the lube?" - Again, Emily climbed off her and searched for the lube that Ali had used on that day. As soon as she found it, she poured it on her fingers and rubbed it on Alison. The blonde whimpered at the contact of the cold lube against her warm skin - "Better now?"

"I think… oh!" - Ali moaned when she felt Emily throbbing against herself. The vet resumed moving and their clits brushed against each other and a shiver ran down their spine. Now they were both wet, hot and desperate.

Emily rested on her elbows and kissed Alison passionately as they moved together in synchrony. Her tongue danced inside the blonde's mouth and Ali squirmed, breaking the kiss to gasp for air as Emily sucked her neck.

"Em" - She breathed out as she rocked her hips accordingly with the brunette and increased their speed. She threw her head back when Emily's nipples grazed against her own - "This is so hot"

"It is" - The brunette agreed as she kissed her way up to Ali's ear, sucking on the spot behind it and smiling as Alison let out a content sigh.

"Oh shit!" - The blonde scratched Emily's back and groped her ass, never wanting to be separated from her lover again.

"Fuck, Ali!" - Emily bit her shoulder again to muffle the sound of her moans. The build-up between her legs was so intense that she was on the verge of coming again, but she held back. When she came, she wanted to bring Alison along with her.

A moment later, she began to pant and it became obvious to Ali what she was doing. The journalist, however, didn't want her to hold back. She wasn't that far from coming and was absolutely sure that she'd fall over the edge once she felt Emily crashing down on her in the most intimate way - "Come for me, Em" - Alison tried to drive her crazy by nibbling her woman's neck while digging her nails on her buttocks.

"Ah… Ali!" - Emily tugged the sheets and bit Alison's shoulder but managed to refrain herself from coming - "Not yet..." - She pushed harder against the other woman - "Only… with you" - The brunette managed between pants.

"Love" - Alison was flattered at Emily's resolution and wrapped her arms around her - "Look at me" - She tugged her black hair gently and stared at her. Blue met brown and the turmoil of emotions only seemed to increased. Finally ready to let go, Alison rocked her hips harder against Emily - "Do it!" - Their centers fused together for one last time and sent them into a magical moment. They'd never felt so high… or so connected before. For just one second, they were one entity in a supernova sky. They were the energy of Creation. They were love.

Emily crashed from her high onto Ali's body. Her breathing was extremely irregular. Alison was the first to come back from cloud nine and she held Emily with the last remains of her energy. The brunette, however, barely had the strength to look up. She'd had two intense orgasms in the same night and that left her exhausted.

"Are you okay?" - Ali could feel her woman's heart hammering against her own skin.

"Yes" - Emily breathed out - "I'm just… one week ago we weren't speaking and now… I'm lying in your arms"

"I know. Crazy, isn't it?"

"Thanks for mending us, Ali" - Emily kissed her heart and traced the outline of her breast.

"I did nothing myself" - Alison humbly spoke - "We did this together, Em" - She pulled Emily's sleepy head by the hair and kissed her.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you" - Emily said with commitment and appreciation.

"Me too" - Ali kissed the top of her head and the brunette settled back on her chest, nuzzling her soft skin as Sleep came to tuck them in.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter…**_

" _ **Please don't take this as a critic on what we just did" - Emily didn't even bother to take off the harness before rushing into the bathroom**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Dragoncila:** Note taken :)

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! :)

 **MM:** Note taken ;)

 **I could ship that:** Thanks! :)

 **Lexa2006:** I'll keep what you said in mind :D Yes, Emily will be the pregnant one… for the first baby!

 **Drea82851:** Thanks for your support, as always! Yes, Ali was scared and I'm so glad that she worked things out with Emily :)

 **Guest 2:** Bullseye!

 **Guest 3:** Thanks! :)

 **shallbores:** Haha, thanks! Emison past is always complicated, but they have to keep pushing forward :)

 **Guest 4 (Ash):** Thank you, I'll keep what you said in mind :D

 **Guest 5:** Thanks! :)

 **Anna:** Thanks! You're a fast reader, lol

 **Guest 6:** It's okay, guest, really :) I guess we can all learn from it and we can move on now. I appreciate your apology, as it shows to me you're a mature person :)

 **Guest 7/8/9:** I don't know if you're the same person but, please, understand that I have other stuff in my life other than fanfiction. I study, I work and I have a social life. Fanfiction is a hobby and I think it's frustrating to have someone keeping tabs on you, asking when are you going to update. I understand that you're anxious to read a story, but spamming me with comments isn't going to make me write faster.

 **Reviews from The Kitty:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! :)

 **spemisonforever:** Thanks! :)

 **z:** Haha, thanks!

 **Leon7272:** Thanks! Missed ya, girl!

 **Guest 2:** Thanks!

 **Lian:** Unfortunately, it's a one-shot. But I have more stories coming.

 **Lileyfan1415:** Thanks! :)

 **jofpr.3:** You can bet I will

 **Harley-LucyQuinn:** Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here we go for the first epilogue! I might have to warn you: Emily may be a little OOC here, but it will all be explained. Also, for the ones asking me about my new fic, I'll give you one hint:**

 **HINT #1:** Alison is a married teacher while Emily is a womanizer businesswoman.

* * *

 **1st Epilogue**

 _Two years later…_

"God, Em!" - Alison screamed in pleasure as Emily thrust hard the blue dildo inside of her - "You're so good at this!" - She was currently on her knees, butt in the air, while her Mermaid entered her from behind with a strap-on. Emily had shyly asked her to fulfill this old fantasy and, God, how does it feel good! She never knew Emily had such a dominating side and she loved her woman's gentle aggression. It felt good to surrender from time to time.

Emily smirked, dug her fingers on Ali's hips, and thrust even harder, making the bed creak - "You're delicious, love!" - She'd always dreamed of having Alison like this, so submissive, so willing… Emily had thought of suggesting it before, but she'd no idea of how Ali would take it. When the blonde bought their dildo two years ago, Emily realized that it might be better to get used to the toy first before trying bolder things. And now she was pounding in and out of Alison in a mindless pace while hitting all the right spots inside her woman.

"Oh shit!" - Ali hissed.

Emily leaned in and teasingly licked her ear - "Tell me who owns you"

"You, Em!… Ah!" - The blonde bucked her hips against Emily as she writhed - "Only you… Shit!"

"Good girl" - The vet kissed her neck and grinned. Then, something strange happened. Emily became slightly dizzy and her stomach began to ache, probably because she was going too hard, she thought. Therefore, she slowed her rhythm and focused on precision and depth.

"Don't… stop" - Alison breathed out when she noticed the change in the rhythm.

"Never" - Emily pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade and leaned forward, putting her hands on top of Ali's and enveloping her with her body in a much more intimate position.

"Em..." - Ali whimpered when she felt the brunette's breasts brushing against her back. She began to wonder why Emily had changed her ways when she was doing so well… However, how could she think straight with Emily deliciously pressing that one spot which made her see stars? - "I'm close!"

Emily peppered kisses on her neck and slid one hand to Ali's clit, expertly pressing it as she pounded into her - "Come for me, beautiful!"

"Oh! Emily!" - Alison couldn't support her weight much longer, crashing down onto the bed as she came. The vet fell on top of her but quickly got off and out of her, leaving Ali to regain her breath on her own. The sickness in her stomach had increased and her throat involuntarily moved as if she was about to throw up.

"Emily, are you okay?" - Alison rolled around to face her, feeling slightly distraught at the brunette's lack of affection after sex.

She felt the bile rising to her throat before having the opportunity formulate an answer - "Please, don't take this as a critic on what we just did" - Emily didn't even bother to take off the harshness before rushing into the bathroom, making her way to the toilet and purging her stomach clean. She threw up one, two, three times…

"Baby, are you okay?" - Alison appeared by the bathroom door in a nightgown bringing a silky robe with her. After the third time, Emily only head the strength to lean her forehead against the flush. Alison walked to her, delicately removed the harness and slipped the robe around the vet's shoulder - "Can you stand?"

"No, Ali, my head is spinning, I…!" - Emily reached for the sink and threw up again while her girlfriend apologetically rubbed circles on her back.

"Breathe, baby, breathe" - Once her purging stopped, Alison flushed the toilet, wrapped one of Em's arms around her neck and carried (dragged) her back to their bed.

"I'll give you tea and crackers" - Ali kissed her forehead.

"Don't, Ali. I don't think my stomach can handle it!"

"I can't let you walk around with absolutely nothing on your stomach, Em!" - The blonde argued - "If you faint, I'll have to call Toby or one of the boys"

"Alright" - Emily snorted and conceded resentfully.

After eating the cracker and taking a shower, Emily returned to the bed, lied on her side of the bed and curled up against Alison.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Ali!" - The brunette blushed in embarrassment and hid her face on the journalist's shoulder - "I'm so ashamed!"

Alison caressed her scalp and kissed her head - "We've seen each other sick already, Emily"

"I know… but it never happened during sex"

"It's okay, baby" - Alison became slightly worried at her woman's uneasiness. Therefore, she tried to change the subject - "You were amazing by the way"

Much to her surprise, the brunette snapped - "I threw up four times, Alison, and all you can think about was sex?!" - And she rolled off from her girlfriend's shoulder and scooted away, turning her back to Alison.

Ali wanted to apologize immediately. She put her hand on Emily's hips and kissed the crook of her neck gently - "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Leave me alone, Alison" - Emily raged with tears in her eyes.

The journalist considered pursuing it further, but the hurt in her girlfriend's voice made her back away and give Emily space.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

Emily took two days to resume speaking with Alison, and the blonde couldn't believe that her girlfriend was so upset over being sick during sex. Also, she began to notice that Emily was getting emotional more easily now. Alison suspected that she was having a hard time at work, but Emily would always deny it. Nevertheless, she tried to put a smile on the brunette's face and pamper her with her love but, as much as Emily seemed eager for it, she always backed away in the last minute. Alison knew that she was still embarrassed because of what happened. However, she wanted Emily to know that it would change nothing between them, it wouldn't shake Ali's staunch affection for her.

She'd think of it later, she thought, as she waited for Aria so they could have lunch together. It's been one year since Christina Dianne Fitz was born and the little girl amazed the group (just like Chloe had). Spencer, her godmother, was also pregnant with a boy on his way. She and Toby haven't decided on the name yet. Still, in spite of having a good job, a good marriage, a beautiful daughter, and a godson on his way, Alison sensed that Aria wasn't happy anymore and she wished to talk to her friend about it. Once Aria was free, they went out to have lunch at a restaurant nearby.

"So… how is little Tina?" - Alison asked once their orders were taken.

"She's fine. Ezra must be looking after her now" - Aria answered absentmindedly. As soon as she returned from her maternity leave, Ezra cut down his teaching hours so he could take care of their daughter, which meant that their budget was tighter now.

"Aria, are you okay?" - Ali put her hand over her friend's.

The small brunette took a deep breath before answering - "I'm thinking of leaving the newspaper, Alison"

"Why?"

"The pay isn't enough for three, I guess. Also, I wanna have more time with my daughter and I don't want to receive a phone call at 3 am sending me to cover a random event" - Aria let it out.

"What do you wanna do after you leave, Aria?" - Alison asked - "You can't just stay at home because you need the money"

"I'm thinking of opening a photo studio" - She confessed - "I know that's a bold investment, but it's a risk I'm willing to take"

"You'll basically begin as a freelancer photographer, I assume"

"That's right. I won't leave the newspaper immediately, only after I have enough budget to follow on my own"

"I see… well, if that's what you want, I support you" - Alison smiled.

"Well, Ali, I was wondering if you'd like to join me on that" - Aria timidly suggested.

"W-What?" - The blonde was seriously taken aback by the invitation.

"I know you like photography and you're good at it. I've seen the pictures you took of me when we were younger" - Aria threw.

"Oh" - Ali blushed when she remembered snapping pictures of Aria. The small brunette was just too cute when she was sleeping (almost as cute as her Mermaid) and she just couldn't resist. I'm so gay, she thought - "Sorry about that"

Aria chuckled - "Never mind"

"It's been ages since I've taken a good photo, Aria. I'm not sure if I am any good at this"

"I can always teach you one thing or another, but I'm sure you got what it takes"

Alison decided to ask the question that's been nagging her since Aria suggested that - "But why the invitation?"

Aria let out a breath - "Look, I know that you and Emily have been trying to have a baby. And do you seriously believe that you'll be able to give your child any attention with the crazy routine there at the paper?"

Alison considered it for a moment. As much as she loved her job at the newspaper, it could be overbearing at times. How was she supposed to leave Emily all alone at night with a child if she received a last minute call? How could she spend time with her child (and prove to herself she's changed) if she and Emily had unstable routines?

"You're right" - Alison conceded - "But I need to think about the offer"

"Okay" - Aria agreed - "Speaking of it, how are you and Emily?"

"We're fine… but Emily's a little moody right now"

"Why?"

"She's frustrated because she's not getting pregnant with the treatment" - It was Ali's time to open up. After saving money, Alison and Emily decided that this year would be appropriate for them to get a fertility treatment. As Emily's the one who wants to carry the egg, they searched for a blue-eyed, blonde donor with no history of psychological problems (per Alison's request). They opted for the IUI (intrauterine insemination) treatment because it was cheaper. However, they failed on their first attempt. Emily was slightly upset at it but took it with resignation because success rates for a woman under 30 was 15% only.

They tried once again and failed too. This left Emily frustrated at herself because she thought she wasn't capable of carrying a baby and wanted to give up the fertilization treatment. Alison, with much pampering and coaxing, convinced the brunette that there was nothing wrong with her body and that they could try one last time before moving on to other (and more expensive) treatments or adopting. Alison even considered offering to carry the egg – anything to please her Mermaid. But Emily agreed to try one last time and, one month ago, they tried again.

"The third time didn't work also?" - Aria asked sympathetically.

"We don't know for sure, but I think that Emily thinks it didn't because she's back to being moody again. Do you believe that she got mad at me for taking care of her when she was throwing up? She gave me the cold shoulder for two days, Aria!"

Hum… Throwing up, being moody… Aria was adding that information on her mind and she remembered of her own early pregnancy symptoms. She'd acted the same way Emily was (and bless Ezra for being so patient). Aria wasn't a doctor so she couldn't state that for sure, but something in her guts told her that Emily was pregnant.

"But you're not back to fighting, are you?" - She managed to hide her smirk.

"No. How could I, after everything she's been through?" - Ali smiled sadly.

"You're sweet, Ali" - This time, it was Aria who reached out for her hand.

"I just wish I could give her this" - Alison opened her purse and picked up a small velvet box.

"Oh my God! You're gonna propose to her!" - Aria squealed in joy and surprise.

"I saved more money than she did last year and it was enough for me to buy a ring" - Ali told - "And I know I'm the one who will have to propose because Emily thinks that I don't care for marriage as long as we're together. And I didn't… but, with all this baby stuff, I decided that it might not be so far-fetched after all. And the thought of having Emily as my wife is breathtaking.

"When are you going to propose?" - Aria asked, trying to keep her excitement in check.

"I was thinking of when she gets pregnant, but I don't think she's in the mood right now for this" - Ali murmured in a melancholic tone.

They were interrupted by Ali's phone blasting off.

"It's from the hospital where Emily works" - Alison commented mildly worried.

"Ms. DiLaurentis?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Dr. Fields fainted while she was working. She's been taken to the hospital"

Alison almost dropped her phone as her heart hammered inside her chest - "I'm on my way" - She turned off the phone and picked up her purse.

"What happened?" - Aria was watching the whole scene in shock and concern.

"Emily fainted. She's in the hospital right now" - The blonde managed.

"I'm coming with you" - Aria rose from her chair and followed her unnerved friend.

* * *

Alison dashed through the ER until she found the bed where Emily was lying.

"Emily!" - She ran to her woman and flung into her arms, not caring for a moment whether the brunette could receive such a powerful hug.

"Ali..." - Emily was somehow relieved to have her girlfriend there - "I didn't know you were coming"

"They called from from your work and told me you fainted while I was having lunch" - Alison cupped her face.

"You didn't have to come here. I probably fainted due to low blood pressure or something. I'm pretty sure I can go back to work after my exams" - Emily argued.

"No way. I'm taking you home after this" - Ali insisted.

"But, Ali..."

"You just fainted, Em. You need to rest" - They were too entrapped in their little argument that they didn't even notice Aria taking a picture of them.

"Guys, you are so cute!" - The photographer squealed.

"Aria, what are you doing here?!" - Emily seemed surprised at her presence.

"Taking pictures of you" - She winked.

"In the middle of an argument?" - Alison arched her brow.

Aria was about to answer when a doctor came in announcing Emily's name.

"Yes?" - Emily answered as Aria discreetly left so as to allow them privacy.

"Is this a friend?" - The doctor pointed at Alison, who cleared her throat.

"I'm her girlfriend"

"Oh" - The doctor looked at Emily and then at her exams and took a deep breath. How was he supposed to tell them that Emily was pregnant? There was no way the child was the blonde's. Well, they could always resort to sperm banks, he thought - "Are you under a fertilization treatment?"

"Yes" - Emily nodded carefully.

"IUI, to be precise" - Alison complemented.

The doctor let out a relieved sigh - "Well, according to your symptoms and to your blood test, you're pregnant, Ms. Fields!"

Emily's eyes widened in surprise while Alison crushed her hand - "R-Really?"

"I double checked it" - The doctor smirked and left, allowing them to cherish this moment alone.

"You did it! I knew you would!" - Alison hugged her girlfriend and smiled proudly.

"We're gonna be mothers, Ali!" - Emily squealed and grinned like a fool.

"Yes, we are, my love" - The blonde put her hand on Emily's womb and kissed her gently.

Alison took Emily home after she was released from the hospital. The happy couple now could barely wait to spread their good news to the whole world.

"I still can't believe it's happening" - Emily beamed and threw herself at the couch.

"Me too" - Alison answer rather absently, her fingers fidgeting the zipper of her purse. She thought about the little velvet box inside of it and wondered if now was the time.

"Are you having second thoughts on this?" - Emily asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Alison now knew more than ever what was causing her woman's moody behavior and she decided she'd do it now. She could always give Emily an excuse, but it'd lead to arguing and Ali didn't want to tear this beautiful moment. Instead, Alison decided to take the risk and ask her right here, right now. There would be no better time than this.

"Absolutely not" - She discreetly picked up the velvet box and hid it behind her back. Her initial plan was to sit on the couch beside Emily and only then propose, but her legs were shaking and her unstable knees brought her to the ground.

"Ali, what's wrong?" - Emily noticed her girlfriend's weird behavior.

"Emily..." - She managed without stuttering - "w-will you marry me?" - Her breathing was rapid, her heart was almost exploding inside her chest and Alison thought she was going to faint at any minute.

The brunette's sweet brown eyes widened in surprise and filled with joy. In an abrupt move, she threw herself onto Ali's arms, tackling her to the ground - "Yes! I'll marry you, Alison DiLaurentis!"

Ali smiled in spite of the growing pain on her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter… Emison marriage… but what is life without its (un)pleasant surprises?**_

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Thanks!

 **Irene:** That was my intention, lol

 **shallbores:** Just gave one you hint, might give you another one ;)

 **Drea82581:** Good to know that someone understands me :). I did well on my tests, thanks! Also, loved to see you writing, girl!

 **Guest 1:** I guess we all do, lol

 **lucyjpm:** Thanks!

 **Dragoncila:** Woah, thanks!

 **Guest 2:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** Thanks! And don't worry, all things must come to an end, but I already have another story planned.

 **Ash:** Thanks! I did well on my tests!

 **Guest 3:** Look, I appreciate that you like my story, but, please, don't do that again, ok? Sorry if I was rude.

 **Guest 4:** Your wish is my command ;)

 **leon7272:** Good to know you're back! How you doing, girl?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I must warn you: don't read this chapter if you have a heart disease! Also, there are some graphic descriptions ahead. Beware.**

 **Hint #2 for my next fic:** It'll be based on a Beyoncé song. I'll let you guess which one.

* * *

 _Six months later..._

"Oh my God, Ali, stop with that hairspray!" - Aria took the tin out of the bride's hands. Today was the awaited day when Emily and Alison were tying the knot. Once Alison proposed to her, Emily was eager to settle a wedding date. As they only wanted a civil celebration, not a religious one, it was easy to set a date… but it didn't make things easier for the brides.

"I just want everything to be perfect" - Ali reapplied her red lipstick for the hundredth time.

"You know Emily would marry you even if you wore dirty underwear" - Aria teased and then Ali became apprehensive.

"Is my lingerie appropriate?" - The blonde freaked out and tried to look under her dress.

"Ali, this is not the time!" - Aria snapped. Really, being a bridesmaid was a really tough job - "You'll ruin your dress, your nails, and your makeup!"

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door - "Hey, how's it going?" - Spencer popped her head in.

"Ali won't stop putting her makeup on!" - Aria whined.

"I just want to look perfect for my Mermaid!" - Ali replied in an almost childish tone.

"You already look perfect, Ali" - Spencer tried to convince her.

"God, this is unnerving" - The blonde hid her face in her hands - "What was I thinking when I proposed to her?"

"Are you having second thoughts, Ali?" - Spencer defied.

"You were thinking that having Emily as your wife would be breathtaking" - Aria remembered her exact words from six months ago - "Think about how beautiful Emily will be when you meet her at the altar. Think about your son inside her womb. Think about how much these vows mean to you"

Ali breathed softly at the mention of her son. Two months ago, she and Emily found out that there was a baby boy growing inside Emily's womb. As they'd always imagined parenting a baby girl, they had no name ideas for the boy. All they knew is that his middle name would be Wayne, in honor of Em's father, and his surname would be Fields, as Alison would give up being a DiLaurentis after their marriage (and who wouldn't want to dissociate from that family?).

After many discussions, they settled on a rather pompous name: Maximilian, coming from Massimiliano, Ali's long lost uncle from Italy. While Spencer and Aria held curious gazes when they first heard the name, Hanna was worried that she wouldn't even be able to pronounce her godson's name. Therefore, everyone settled on calling the little boy by Max.

"You're right. I have to do this" - Ali sighed.

Spencer just rolled her eyes - "I'll check on your bride"

* * *

Emily's situation wasn't much different. She was beyond agitated, trying to hear any piece of news from Ali. Old fears stirred inside the brunette and she was scared that Alison was going to leave her on the altar, that everything was just another of the blonde's game and that she was going to be left alone with a baby to look after.

"Emily, be still!" - Hanna hissed while she was trying to do the vet's hair.

"What if Ali decides she doesn't want to go through a marriage?" - Emily anxiously muttered, feeling Max as agitated as her inside her womb.

There was a soft knock on the door and Spencer came in - "Hey Em, how are you doing?"

"She's freaking out!" - Hanna answered for her - "She thinks that Ali is gonna leave her on the altar!"

"You know how Ali is, Hanna" - Emily replied.

"Ok, Emily, stop it!" - Spencer ordered, tired of her friends' pre-wedding crisis - "Alison is freaking out as much as you"

"Please tell me how Aria managed that" - Hanna begged.

"Keep babbling about little Max and you'll do the trick" - The attorney advised and went out to check on the wedding's last details. She had just given birth four months ago, but she couldn't stay out of action… at least not when her friends needed her, of course!

After that, Hanna continued to comb Emily's hair until Emily hissed and the blonde accidentally pulled her hair.

"Ouch!"

"I told you to keep still!" - The blonde reprehended.

"It was not you, Hanna!" - Emily cried and put her hand on her bump - "It was Max. He's never kicked this hard before"

"Then try to calm down for him! He's agitated because you're agitated!"

"I'll try, okay?" - She whined - "Only Ali can calm him down when he's like this" - Emily says and remembers how Alison sang softly to them when Max kicked her during the night, how her voice always seemed to put him at ease and, mostly, Emily remembers her girlfriend's (soon-to-be wife's) kisses on her belly and that makes her heart desperate.

"Tell him to wait until the marriage… and after the honeymoon, preferably" - Hanna smirks.

"Hanna!" - She scolds and receives another kick from Max not so long after.

* * *

A few hours later, Alison is already waiting for her bride-to-be on the altar. Before the ceremony, it had been decided that the blonde would be the who would be waiting mainly because Emily is pregnant and shouldn't be standing anxiously for too long.

"What's taking her so long?!" - Ali hisses in anxiety and almost lets her bouquet fall onto the ground.

"Brides are always late" - Toby smirked at Spencer.

"Hey!" - The brunette whined - "I was not that late!"

"Yes, you were" - Alison vividly recalled standing up for half an hour in high heels while she waited for Spencer to arrive in the last minute.

They were interrupted by Hanna rushing into the room - "The bride is coming!" - And she went to her place on the altar.

Then, Alison looked at the threshold and watched the most heavenly scene in her entire life: her Emily walking down the aisle arm in arm with her father in a military suit. Her mermaid was astonishingly beautiful: her lacy white wedding dress hugged each curve of her pregnant body and a few strands of her black hair were graciously tied together behind her back with flowers adorning it. She carried in hands another bouquet, strikingly similar as Alison's.

When Emily spotted Alison, her whole world stopped. She could've seen her friends' faces twirling into wide smiles. She could've noticed her father's proud grin. She could've heard little Chloe and Tina squealing "Look, auntie Emmy is finally gonna marry auntie Ali!". Emily could've noticed all those little things around her, but it was as if she was hypnotized by something superior as if just one thing mattered in the world and that was Alison.

Alison. The way her azure eyes sparkled in joy when their glances met across the room. Her champagne dress shining like diamonds. Her angelical blonde curls. Emily knew that this was one of the happiest moments in her entire life as she walked slowly, never wanting it to the end. It was her fifteen-year-old-self dream come true. Had she known she would eventually find her happy ending, she would've never let A or any of her insecurities get in the way between her and Ali. Some things were just meant to be, like she and her wife (she'd better get used to saying this). They were soulmates.

Then, Max kicked her hard on the rib, clearly still agitated, and made her stumble.

"Emmy, are you okay?" - Her father asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just..." - Max kicked her harder this time and she fell to the floor. Suddenly, she felt a huge amount of liquid drip between her legs. Panic rushed through her as everybody in the room eyed her with worry - "I think that my water broke"

Alison had to hold onto Aria to prevent from fainting. However, there was no time for shock, as Wayne carried Emily to his car and people began to prepare for a possible, yet unexpected, delivery.

* * *

Once chaos took place, the wedding was immediately interrupted. Alison rushed to join Wayne and Pam as they were going to take her to the hospital. Spencer, Toby, Jason, and Cece stayed behind to deal with the practical details of the end of the wedding. Ashley and Ella took James Cavanaugh, Chloe and Tina to Hanna's house, with Spencer joining them not so long after so she could take care of her four-months-old son. Hanna, Aria, Caleb and Ezra all went to the Fitz house to change clothes before going to Emily and Ali's house to pick up stuff for them and for Max. Once it was done, they ran to the hospital.

As soon as Emily arrived there, she was informed that she was going to have a labor, as her condition could make it easier for Max to catch an infection and, therefore, put both of their lives at stake. As Emily endured some contractions (the worst pain she's ever had in her entire life), Hanna and the rest of the crew arrived there and gave Alison a bag with more casual clothes. Not that it was extremely comforting at the moment, but being in a jeans and a T-Shirt was slightly more functional than being in a wedding dress.

Then, Emily was charged into the delivery room and Alison wondered how the happiest moment of her life had so quickly shifted into one of the tensest. Emily was only seven months, which meant that Max was going to be premature. What would be the consequences of this to him? What about Emily? Nevertheless, she stood by the brunette's side and held her hand, suppressing a hiss when Emily crushed her hand on her first push. Nothing happened.

"Come on, baby, you can do it" - She encouraged.

"This is a lot worse than I thought it would be" - Emily cried on her second push. Still, nothing happened.

Emily kept trying, but the baby wasn't coming out. That was when her doctor made a decision – "We might need to have an assisted birth" - She told Emily to stop pushing and put her hand on her bump to examine the baby's position - "It's possible, but we won't proceed unless we have your permission" - The doctor looked at Emily and Alison.

Ali shifted her gaze to Emily. Of course, she'd rather a natural birth, but she didn't want Emily or Max to be in pain. Still, it was Emily's body, and Alison would stand by each and every decision she'd make. On the other hand, Emily was more concerned about her baby than anything else. All she wanted to do was cradle her baby boy in her arms and feel his soft skin against hers - "You can do this"

The doctor nodded and picked up one metallic instrument - "As your baby is less than 34 weeks old, it won't be possible for us to use a ventouse. We'll go for a forceps, is that okay?"

"Yes" - Emily and Alison nodded at the same time and the brunette hissed one second later due to another contraction.

"You'll be given pain relief and we'll need to carry out an episiotomy, which is a cut in your perineum to enlarge your vagina" - Ali's blood ran cold when she heard that word and her heart winced at the thought of Emily being mutilated like this. She knew it was for the greater good and that the brunette wouldn't feel a thing (at the moment at least), but it still broke her.

"Okay" - Emily only nodded.

"Also, the forceps might leave some red marks on your baby's face, but they will disappear in a week or so" - The doctor informed and Emily just nodded. She just wanted this procedure to end - "If your baby isn't born after three pushes, we'll have to carry out a caesarean.

The procedures were carried out and the doctor put the forceps delicately around Max's skull. Emily was allowed to resume pushing. One push. Nothing. Another push. Nothing. Emily knew she only had one last shot before a caesarean and she didn't want to be cut again. She looked at Ali, her face exhausted with trying, and the blonde held her hand tightly and gave her a confident look.

"I love you, Em" - She said those magical words and then Emily's strength gathered together with all of her being as she prepared for her last push. She knew she would do it. She just knew. So, she clung tightly to Ali's hand and pushed one last time, breathing out the very last oxygen of her lungs. Then, she heard a soft cry and a joyful smile crept on her face.

"It's born!" - Alison squealed and Emily was now sure she wasn't dreaming. Her baby boy was there already. But then she saw no more as she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Emily woke up to the sound of a scribbling pen. She opened her eyes slowly, pouring more strength in that gesture than she thought she need. Then, she heard the sound of footsteps towards her bed and the blurry image of golden locks approaching her.

"Emily! You woke up!" - Suddenly, Alison was by her side holding her hand and, from the way she sounded, her girlfriend sounded more than worried.

"Ali..." - Then she remembered her labor, her baby, the episiotomy and the forceps and, God, where is her son? - "Please, tell me Max's alright!"

"Your baby is fine, Ms. Fields" - The doctor chimed in - "As he was premature, he's at the neonatal unit right now. He was only 30 weeks old, which means that not all organs are totally functional. He needs to bulk up before you're able to touch him, but I assure you that it will be possible in two days or so"

"I see..." - Emily didn't know if she was relieved that Max was okay or unnerved because she couldn't hold her newborn baby.

"Why did it happen so early? I mean… the labor?" - Alison asked, brushing the back of Emily's hands with her thumb.

"It could be because any number of reasons or it could have no reason at all" - The doctor explained - "You have Asian ancestry, right, Emily?"

"Yes" - Emily answered - "Filipino in both sides"

"This could be a factor" - The doctor murmured pensively - "There's not a reason for this, but Filipinos are more prone to having premature babies than women from other nationalities. It's genetic"

Emily felt her heart crack at those words. It was her fault that Max was born prematurely. It was her womb. Her body. Her genes. Had she known this before, she would've suggested they adopted a baby instead of having one. She wouldn't force Alison to carry an egg when the blonde said that she wasn't ready for it. But it was too late now: she'd have to endure a painful healing whereas Max was going to stay far away from her until he was strong enough to only bear the touch of human skin.

"Well, you are allowed to see your baby from the glass any time you want" The doctor headed for the door - "You can always call if you need anything" - And she left Emily to mourn all alone in her own world.

* * *

As soon as her legs had enough strength to walk, Emily got up and went to watch Max from the glass. God, she hadn't even seen his little face after the birth! She really hoped that the hospital put name tags on its incubator because she really had no idea of how Max looked like. This was beyond embarrassing.

"Emily, slow down!" - Alison was suddenly by her side, ready to assist her if needed, but the vet was having none of this - "You're still recover..."

"Alison, I'm perfectly capable of walking down the aisle, thank you!" - She snapped and shoved the blonde away, ignoring the sting between her legs as she rushed to the glass. Quickly scanning through the tags, she found one named Fields. The baby was slightly almond-eyed, was lightly tanned and had thin black hair.

"Max!" - Emily pressed her forehead against the glass and cried in both elation, for seeing her son, and agony, for the fact that he was all wired up in an incubator. She wanted so much to hold him, to touch his skin and to kiss his face… - "Max..."

"He's got your hair and the shape of your eyes" - Alison embraced her from behind, resting her chin on the crook of her neck.

"Have you seen him already?"

"As you fainted, they gave him to me and I named him. He's tiny, very tiny… but healthy as well"

"It's all my fault" - Emily let the tears cascade down her face - "Maybe I should've worked less or eaten more or maybe I shouldn't have got pregnant at all because I have bad genes!"

Alison lifted her chin delicately and made her look into her azure eyes, so beautiful, so expressive, so magnetic… Oh, how she wished Max had the same blue eyes! - "It's not your fault" - The blonde murmured - "You had a normal pregnancy, Emily. Nothing pointed out to an early labor before your water broke"

"Maybe it's just my bad genes then" - The vet shrugged darkly.

"You've got amazing genes" - Much to their surprise, Emily chuckled - "I'm glad that Max looks a lot like you than me"

"I just want him to be fine" - Emily whispered quite dreamily against the glass.

"He is fine" - Alison kissed her cheek and said - "I know that it's horrible to see him like this. I was there when the nurses wired him up and I almost strangled one of them until she told me that he was okay, that he's just being monitored. She also said that he's quite strong for a preemie"

Emily allowed her woman's warmth to crash down on her and relaxed against the blonde - "Good"

"He's a warrior, Emily" - Alison gently spun her around by the hips - "Just like you and me" - And then the blonde pressed their foreheads together, keeping their moment chaste at the same time she didn't want to push too far.

Emily reached for Ali's cheeks and caressed the soft skin with the pads of her thumbs, losing herself in the blue of Alison's eyes - "What is his eye color?"

"His eyes are blue, but they'll probably darken with time" - Alison answered rationally.

"They won't" - Emily assured - "He'll have your eyes"

Alison chuckled - "It's kinda impossible, you know"

"I don't care. He'll always have your eyes to me" - Emily moved her thumbs to Ali's eyelids and waited for the blonde to close them before brushing them with her fingers and kissing them softly. Those blue eyes fluttered as Alison opened them only to shut them down again as she leaned to close the distance between them. They shared a chaste kiss – a kiss they didn't share on their wedding – and Emily was lost again in the undying love she had for this woman who held her so lovingly, whose eyes could guide her through the darkest darkness.

"Let me take you back to your room" - Ali guided her back to the hospital bed. They had some trouble in sharing such a tiny mattress, but Alison didn't care as she let Emily curl up against her. This day had been too insane: her woman had gone through labor, her son was born and she still wasn't married (forget about the honeymoon).

* * *

Three days later and Emily and Alison were waiting expectantly for their first opportunity to hold little Max. The nurse had specifically asked for them to wear clothes which are easy to remove (not that Emily would have much of a choice, but anyway…). It appeared that they were going to do skin-to-skin contact kangaroo-style. Emily found the name funny, but she couldn't wait to hold her baby.

On the other hand, Alison was feeling slightly nervous about it. What if she doesn't feel anything at all for Max? What if the warmth she felt once he was born was nothing more than a rush of the moment? What if Emily saw in her eyes that she was incapable of feeling empathy for her own son?

She must've spent too much time thinking because the nurse arrived at their room sooner than ever with Max in her arms. Emily almost jumped off the bed from excitement as the nurse told her to strip off her gown and handed her a large piece of cloth, which would be wrapped around Emily's back.

Emily received Max with open arms. He was indeed very tiny, but he looked healthy enough and his skin was incredibly soft. The forceps mark on his face was also fading, which Emily deemed as a good sign - "My beautiful boy. Mom is so happy to see you" - Her mouth broke into her purest smile ever as Max, currently very much awake, inspected her. He seemed to recognize her voice, but Emily felt that he was still holding back as if he was looking for someone else.

Those eyes, though. They were the exact same shade as Ali's. He had her nose as well. Emily watched in awe as she counted all his Ali-ish features, including her thin wavy hair. Max didn't share Ali's genes, but he was nurtured with her love. Emily wondered if this had anything to do with the miracle that unraveled in her arms.

"He's definitely got your eyes" - Emily murmured as she felt Max relax against her heartbeat as soon as he recognized it. Alison smiled softly in return, but shied away nevertheless, not wanting to interrupt this sacred moment.

Max began to wave his hands, trying to reach out to something. Emily offered him her finger and he quickly closed his hand around it as he moved his mouth, grunting unintelligible sounds. He released her finger and put his hands on her chest as he tried to hunt for something. Emily guided him to her breast and let his finger wander through her skin as she prepared to feed him for the first time. Her baby boy apparently was very hungry because he didn't take long to place Emily's nipple in his mouth and suckle her.

"That's it, my prince" - "She kissed the top of his head and felt like she was the most accomplished woman ever. She had a good job, an amazing wife/girlfriend, incredible friends and now she had the most beautiful baby around the globe. All her dreams came true, as impossible as they sounded when she was younger.

Max let go of her breast, but his blue eyes kept wandering through her face as if he was still looking for something. His eyelids were heavy, but his determination was so great that he fought against sleep. Emily looked around and found Alison yielding the proudest smile ever. Only then did it click on her mind: Max wanted Alison. She was the one who welcomed him into the world. She was his first sight, his first smell, his first touch. And, even though he was still a newborn, Max could clearly tell Emily and Alison apart, understanding that he needed both of them.

"Max wants to see you, Ali" - Emily smiled softly.

"M-Me?" - Alison staggered - "I-I don't know if this is a good idea, Em, y-you're the one who carried him and..."

"It's important for the other parent to bond with the baby also" - The nurse pointed out - "Come on, girl, don't be shy!"

Alison reluctantly took off her shirt and her bra and sat on the bed next to Emily. The brunette handed Max to her and she cradled him with extreme care, afraid that she was going to hurt him or drop him somehow. She let Max rest his head on her chest, but he just stood there, listening to her heartbeat.

"I-I think he's not used to me" - She bit her lip and tried to hide her disappointment.

"He doesn't know your heartbeat" - Emily smiled confidently to her - "Sing to him, Ali. He recognizes your voice"

And she began to sing softly to Max, feeling him relax as he listened to her voice. His hands went to her chest and he found her breast and tried to suckle her. Ali laughed quietly - "There's nothing coming from here, little man" - Max seemed to notice that and let go of her nipple. His little hands reached out to her as if he was asking for some kind of contact somehow, and she offered him her finger. He immediately took it and began to breathe softly against her chest. Two minutes later and he had fallen asleep.

Alison handed him back to Emily so she could hold him a little longer - "It seems that you calm him down"

"I've done nothing, really" - Ali humbly replied as her feelings for Max bubbled inside of her.

"You're gonna be a great mom, my love" - Emily murmured and kissed Ali softly, their first kiss with Max in her arms.

Moments later, with Max still around, there was a soft knock on their door.

"Come in!" - Ali allowed and, suddenly, the room was filled with all their close friends, including Spencer and her baby.

"Max is so cute!" - Chloe and Tina squealed.

"What are you doing here, guys?" - Emily quirked her brow.

"Well" - They exchanged joyful looks - "As you had to run away from your marriage, we decided to bring your marriage to you" - Hanna smirked as a celebrant emerged and Chloe and Tina came up with two wedding bands. And, finally, Emily and Alison became wife and wife.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Emison honeymoon (finally!)_**

 **Reviews:**

 **pllrose:** Brace your hearts! :P

 **Dragoncila:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one

 **ohhcarol13:** Somebody gotta keep up with the fluff

 **Guest 1:** Thanks!

 **I coul ship that:** Did you like the surprise? Lmao

 **:** Thanks!

 **Ash:** Haha, thanks! Now I have projects week and it's killing me.

 **shallbore:** Thanks! Next chapter will feature a sneak peek from my next fic

 **Anna:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** Thanks!

 **Guest 2:** Lol, relax, guest! Nobody will have cancer, haha. Ali was just in pain because Emily tackled her hard onto the ground.

 **Guest 3:** Gracias. Tienes suerte que pude actualizar este fic un poco más temprano. Perdón, español no es mi fuerte! Lol

 **Reviews from Videotape:**

 **Guest:** "A set us up!" - As if A didn't do that all the time, lol. And Caleb's pc did not cooperate, hahaha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update this final chapter, but I was writing it and then I had another idea and then I had to rewrite it, lol. Thank you for supporting me throughout this story, which turned out to be longer than I expected. See you again in my new fic, called "Crazy in Love". I'll leave a little sneak peek down there for ya! :)**

* * *

 _Three months later…_

Emily was sitting on the couch with little Max in her arms as she waited for Ali to arrive. Unfortunately, the blonde was working late again and such a thing had been occurring more often than not lately. Her boss' excuse was that "scoops happen whether your wife is on maternity leave or not" and she knew that Alison was getting frustrated at this but she couldn't just tell her to quit her job because they needed the money.

Moreover, she missed Ali. She'd learned to love Alison as a friend, as a girlfriend and as a mother to her baby, but now what she missed the most was Ali as her _lover_. She misses her kisses, the way they held each other, the way Ali chanted her name, the way the journalist brought her to the edge… After her difficult labor, Emily was in no mood for sex in about one month and a half. Her breasts were swollen, hers scars had not completely healed and she became self-conscious about her post-pregnancy body. Luckily, Alison was comprehensive towards her and did not push too far. They kept on kissing and cuddling, though, so they wouldn't stray away from each other.

She heard the sound of footsteps and keys, signaling that Alison was home finally. The blonde made her way to their living room displaying an exhausted look on her face, messy hair and her shirt's sleeves up to her elbows.

"I swear this time I quit it" - She huffed and threw her purse somewhere and stood next to Emily.

"You've been saying that for two months, love"

"I know" - Alison seemed conflicted - "I don't want to leave you and Max unattended"

Emily leaned her forehead against the blonde's stomach in an attempt of getting closer to her wife without letting go of Max - "You should quit. The paper is not doing you any good, Ali. Besides, you and Aria were having so much for together as freelancers photographers"

"I just want us to have a stable source of income" - Ali wrapped her arms around Emily and played with her hair.

Emily pressed a kiss to her stomach and looked up - "I just want you to be happy"

Alison pulled her up by the neck for a slow kiss - "How did I get so lucky?" - It always fascinated her how her wife would always put Max's and her interests above her own. This is one of the reasons Ali had always loved Emily and always will, and it certainly inspires her to be a better person everyday - "By the way, how was Max?"

"He was fine. He just missed his other Mom"

"I wish I could spend more time with him" - Alison mused - "Sometimes I arrive so late that he's already sleeping and I only have the strength to take a shower and sleep too"

"You do your best, Ali" - Emily stood up, preparing to take Max to his crib - "Besides, he loves when you sing to him"

Ali smiled softly - "Well, I'm gonna take a shower now, then I'll give him a kiss goodnight"

"And what about me?" - Emily playfully asked.

"Oh, you'll get one too" - Ali winked and went up to the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emily and Alison were enjoying one of their few make-out sessions.

"E… mily" - Ali managed between kisses, but then a tongue invaded her mouth and she lost all her will to speak, having to control the burning desire to turn the tables and have Emily as she wished. Alison knew that Emily had a difficult labor; that's why she didn't push any sexual gestures towards her wife, letting her lead their way back to each other. It was hard, though. Emily was one hell of a sexy woman, even more now with her post-pregnancy body, and Ali didn't know how to resist. Her undying love for her wife, however, stopped her from doing anything bold in that sense.

"I've missed you" - Emily confessed as she fully settled on top of her wife and Ali was tempted yet again.

"Me too" - Ali murmured before the brunette's lips suffocated her once again as her hands instinctively roamed over Emily's body, her fingertips sinking into the flesh, feeling each and every change pregnancy had sculpted on Emily but staying away from her breasts. Emily had basically banished boob play from their make-out sessions, insisting that they were too sure to be touched. Ali was sympathetic to that and respectfully obeyed, sinking her hands in other parts of Emily's body, even if she still missed the brunette's magnificent breasts.

The tension was too much and Alison rolled on top of her, kissing Emily's neck, sucking her pulse point as Emily groaned in surprise. Then, she dared to play with the hem of her wife's nightgown, just testing waters. This was the moment that Em pushed her away.

"Ali, stop" - To make matters worse, a cry emerged from Max's room, indicating that he was awake.

"I'm gonna get him" - The blonde got up and tried to hide her frustration. This wasn't fair to them. She knew that Emily had insecurities she wouldn't talk about and that their marriage wasn't only about sex, but Alison missed the feeling of connection to her wife. Of course, she wouldn't push Emily until she was ready for sex again, be it three months or three years. Until then, she'd have to contempt with the shower (and her hands).

* * *

One of the things that Emily could not complain about Alison was that, she was always up for the task whenever Max cried. It didn't matter if it happened in the middle of the night and Ali had to go to work in the next day; the blonde would always get up and take care of their baby. Emily argued, trying to convince her at least to take turns because she didn't want the blonde to get too tired, and Alison conceded to some point, letting Emily do the job once in a while. She claimed that Emily already spent too much time with him already during the day and that she deserved some rest. Adding to that, Alison said that she was used to waking up at the middle of the night during that time when she ran away from Rosewood and had to sleep with an eye open.

Unbeknownst to Ali, Emily followed her a few moments later just so she could watch her wife and her son interact. The brunette loved those moments because she got to see a side of Alison the blonde rarely showed the world. The fierce and strong masquerade the journalist wore melt as soon as her blue eyes met Max's, and that was something Alison didn't notice herself, but Emily was always there to watch in secrecy. It was her guilty pleasure.

"Hello, my prince" - She heard Alison say as she picked up Max from his crib - "How was your day?"

The crying subsided instantly once Max realized who was fetching him. From the door, Emily watched in awe as Alison talked to him. It was amazing how she could always calm him down. Emily promised to herself she'd record this someday so she could show Ali just how sweet she was to Max and to prove to her how much she's changed.

"I bet you've had fun with Mom, I mean, Mama. I better start calling us by different names so you won't get confused" - Max reached out to touch the blonde's face - "And I might have to change your diaper, baby" - And Alison laughed in pure joy, making Emily crack a smile too.

As Alison moved to change Max's diapers, Emily couldn't help but wonder how natural Ali seemed at the task now. At first, when her mother was still showing them the tricks on how to deal with babies, Alison was insecure and clumsy, as if she was afraid she was going to hurt Max by only touching him. But Emily, little by little, made her confident that she could do it and now the brunette just stood there and watched just how much Ali had improved.

"There, there. You're all clean now" - Ali kissed his little feet - "Do you want me to sing for you, Max?" - The little boy extended his arms to Alison and she cradled him in her, humming softly until he fell asleep.

However, Max began to cry again after some time and left Ali quite startled. Emily muffled a laugh from her hideout. Ali always panicked whenever Max cried when he was with her - "Baby, what's wrong?" - She held him away from her lap so she could see if he was okay and Max tilted his head towards her breast - "Are you hungry? Let me take you to Mama, baby"

Emily had to run silently back to her bedroom, grabbing her book and pulling on a poker face.

"Look who's coming to say goodnight" - Alison announced when she arrived at their bedroom without noticing that Emily had been up just a moment before.

"Oh, hi Max!" - The baby recognized Emily's voice and turned his head, as if looking for her.

"He's hungry" - Ali waited for Em to lower the strap of her nightgown and release her breast before handing Max to her. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Ali was watching her and she didn't know why, but she got a little embarrassed. It must be awkward for Alison to see her breastfeed.

"Come here, baby" - The brunette offered her breast to him nonetheless and he hungrily accepted. Fifteen minutes later, Max was already asleep in her arms.

"Help me with the pillows, Ali" - Emily said as she laid Max on the mattress. Ali promptly picked their pillows and put them around him so as to prevent any of them from rolling on top of Max. After that, they settled down on each side of him facing each other and Emily couldn't help but to reach out a hand to caress her wife's cheek.

"I'm sorry about what happened" - Emily referred to their early make-out session.

"It's okay, Em" - Ali concealed a sigh and kissed the palm of her hand - "Take your time"

However, Emily couldn't help but be frustrated at herself. She knew that Alison would never force her in any way, but the sexual abstinence was also hard for the blonde and Emily couldn't help but feel that she was letting Ali down somehow. But mostly, she was frustrated at her own body for not feeling how she wanted to feel.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

Emily and Alison were back at making out again, the blonde on top of the brunette kissing all the way down to her neck. She was so relieved that Hanna called it "Godmother Day" and took Max to spend some time with her.

"Ali" - The vet pushed her away slightly and Ali paused her ministrations to look at her.

"Em… Is something wrong?"

"I feel weird" - Emily blushed - "Like… I'm not attractive to you anymore"

"Impossible" - Ali tried to kiss her, but Emily shied away.

"I'm not comfortable with myself" - Tears sprung in those brown eyes and Ali felt guilty for bringing the subject.

"Hey, hey" - Alison wiped those tears away - "If anything, pregnancy only made you even more gorgeous to me"

"I don't think I'll ever lose the extra pounds I gained on my thighs and waist" - Emily looked down at herself.

"I wouldn't complain if you didn't" - Ali half smirked. One of the things she loved the most about Emily's post-pregnancy body was that there was more flesh for her to sink in and, hell, this feeling was delicious.

"Ali, this is not about sex!" - Emily whined.

"I'm sorry" - The blonde almost killed herself for her clumsy tongue - "I just can't stand the thought of you thinking you're not beautiful"

"Ali..." - Emily trailed off, quite surprised at her wife's comeback.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Emily" - Ali reached for the vet's left hand and kissed her wedding band - "I love you, my wife"

"I love you too" - Emily reached out to the blonde and brought her down to kiss her. Alison happily kissed her back and intertwined their fingers, resting their hands on each side of Emily's head - "I don't know why I'm moody these days"

"Your body is changing" - Ali nuzzled their noses together - "We knew this was going to happen. And I don't mind having to pamper you" - She placed kisses on the brunette's face and chin.

"Ali..."

"Only if you want to, Em"

Emily thought about her scars, her body and her insecurities, but she also thought about Alison, her love and just how she missed the blonde on top of her and, hell, she missed her wife a lot and they didn't even have a honeymoon after they got married. She could barely believe in herself when she nodded in approval.

Ali met her lips in response and their tongues danced together in her mouth as Emily got rid of the blonde's nightgown. Her hands trailed Ali's body up and down, relishing each inch of skin she didn't get to worship for the last three months, brushing with special care the burn scar the blonde had in the small of her back.

"We'll take it slow, baby, I promise" - Ali whispered against her neck before sucking it graciously. She knew that the wrong move could make Emily go back to her shell.

Emily whimpered as Ali kissed her way down to her collarbone and began to play with the straps of her nightgown. Slowly, she lowered each strap down her arm, revealing the strap of her nursing bra.

"This bra is definitely not sexy!" - The brunette chuckled.

"I think it'd look better on the floor" - Ali smirked and unclipped the bra, revealing her breasts. Emily looked away and blushed, slightly ashamed of her saggy breasts, but Alison just let her mouth hang slightly open in agape. Emily's breasts were bigger, fuller now, and in normal circumstances Alison would have immediately worshipped them in her mouth, but she knew that the vet was more sensible now and boobs were off limits last time she tried - "Em… can I touch you?"

The brunette was about to say no when she saw the gleam inside those blue eyes and then she knew that there was no way she could deny that. She was almost relieved to see that Alison seemed turned on by the sight of her saggy breasts - "We can try"

Alison nodded and kissed delicately the skin around those dark nipples, but avoided them altogether. Yet, she still yearned to feel them in her mouth, to feel them harden against the tip of her tongue as Emily arched her back against the mattress and whimpered her name. Well, she could save this dream to another time, though.

"You're so gentle..." - Emily whimpered - "Ali..."

"You don't know the things that crossed my mind when I saw your beautiful boobs" - Ali sucked the valley in between her breasts.

"Don't talk dirty to me now, baby" - She whined in response as Ali kissed her way down to her underwear.

"Are you sure?" - Ali kissed the hem of her panties and looked up, asking for permission, to which Emily nodded in response and watched as her last piece of clothing was removed. Alison stared at her woman and could quickly make out the scars on the skin she knew so well. At the same time, she remembered how Emily nursed each one of her scars after she told her about the jail incident, and how Emily made her feel comfortable with her body again and how her wife made her feel loved at that one night. Alison knew it was time to repay the favor.

She began with those thighs and, God, a few pounds more just made Emily more delicious and Ali couldn't help but nibble those savory bits of skin. Emily moaned and dug her fingers in her hair, pulling Ali to her womanhood. The blonde wanted to go all-in for oral, but Emily might just be too sensitive for that and the ways she wanted to devour her lover were not so gentle. Still she couldn't help but kiss the tear marks that lay there, each time loving more the woman who had brought her son to the world.

"Baby!" - That high-pitched moan almost made Ali dive her tongue into her wife, but she also realized that Emily was drier than usual. Alison knew that it was a normal thing for women nursing her babies to be dry during sex and it only reminded her to be gentle. Her mouth wandered south and found her perineum, which still had a cut mark. Alison trailed it with her tongue and watched as Emily cursed and writhed underneath her. Hm, that part is sensible. Note taken. Alison climbed all the way up again to kiss her wife on the lips and Emily let her nails drag down the blonde's back, scribbling on her creamy skin before she almost ripped her panties off her.

"I'm still dry, right?" - Emily let an upset sigh escape her mouth.

"I'll take it slow, I promise… Just like you took it slow when I told you about jail"

The brown eyes widened in surprise - "You still remember that night?"

"How could I forget? And now it's time to pay back the favor" - And Alison kissed her wife in pure love.

"Wait" - Emily broke the kiss and took Ali's right hand. Slowly, she put the blonde's fingers in her mouth, one by one, sucking and teasing them with her tongue.

"Em..." - Alison moaned as she imagined that tongue doing the exact same movements elsewhere down her body.

The vet pressed one last kiss to her wife's palm before letting go - "You can do it now"

Ali nodded and lowered her hand, tracing the outline of Emily's outer lips before dipping one fingertip in gingerly. Emily didn't feel that explosion of pleasure she usually felt whenever Ali touched her like that; instead, she felt weird, like her whole body was out of place. Alison noticed that too, as her usually go-to spot didn't seem to be working now. However, she knew better than to just give up. She would learn and relearn how to love her Mermaid everyday if necessary.

With her single finger, she tried different spots and angles, always pressing her thumb against Emily's clit. Eventually, she found that one spot that made Emily claw her back and writhe underneath her. It was a little deeper and a little more to the right than it used to be and that position would probably cause a burning feeling in her hand, but Alison wouldn't stop until she had her Mermaid came undone.

"Ali" - Emily murmured between the kisses she planted on Ali's shoulder as the blonde supported herself on her left arm - "You're so… ah… good" - She let her teeth sink into Alison's skin as that one magic finger curled against her (new) sweet spot.

"I know, right?" - The journalist chuckled on top of her and added another finger in, keeping her movements slow and circular.

"Oh… really?" - Emily moaned and smirked at the same time, a devilish smile growing on her lips - "Let's see… if you can do it" - And she plunged one finger into Alison, totally taking her by surprise, almost making her stumble on top of her.

"Holy shit, Em!" - It's been three months since her wife last touched her and Ali doesn't think that she can keep up with this if Emily keeps touching her like that.

"You're still so hot... love" - Emily felt confident to thrust another finger in and, God, the feeling of Ali clenching around her fingers is divine!

"Baby!" - Ali whimpered, almost losing control of her movements. Normally, she'd allow herself to just go with the feeling and pound into Emily, but she knew her wife was still hurt and a single haste move could throw their night under the bus. Therefore, she concentrated on keeping her movements as slow and as precise as she could.

"Let yourself… oh… go" - Emily grabbed her by the neck and locked their eyes together.

"What if I… ah… hurt you?"

"You… won't… oh, Ali!" - Emily threw her head back in pleasure and just the sight of it was enough to make Ali come, falling apart on top of her.

"Oh shit, Em!" - Her mind was clouded with pleasure, but she poured her last shred of rationality on pressing hard against the brunette's sweet spot.

"God, Ali!" - And the vet came undone too, finally finding completion. She opened her eyes as she tried to recover her breath and saw that there was a white substance splattered on her breasts. Oh shit, her breasts had leaked milk during sex!

Alison had noticed that, but instead of just ignoring it or chuckling, her eyes darkened and Emily couldn't understand why. Then, the blonde glided her tongue towards her skin and licked the milk droplets away - "It's tasty. No wonder Max loves these" - And she gave those boobs a playful squeeze, earning a moan from Emily before rolling off her.

"Can we cuddle now?" - Emily asked almost innocently.

"Of course" - Alison let the brunette turn around and hugged her from behind, planting sweet kisses along her neck.

"I think you love being the big spoon" - Emily chuckled and Ali just hugged her tight and nuzzled into her. Because of Emily's sore breasts, the only position the couple could sleep together was with Ali as the big spoon. Not that either of them complained about it.

"I love being the big spoon, the small spoon, sleeping on your boobs..." - Ali trailed off - "I love everything about you, Em"

"Me too, Ali" - The brunette yawned. She'd had only one orgasm for the night, but it was enough to leave her exhausted.

"Goodnight, my love"

"Goodnight, gorgeous"

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there wasn't a honeymoon, lol. Change of plans xD

 **Anna:** Little Max is a sweetie, ain't he?

 **Guest 1:** Thanks!

 **Dragoncila:** Thanks!

 **Drea82851** The wedding was one hell of a tense event, wasn't it? At least Max was born healthy. Ali loves Max, she's just insecure because she was never that fond of kids, but you're right: how could she not love someone who came from Emily?

 **mb 168:** Me too! Instead, we've got a really really slowburn in reality.

 _ **Now, a sneak peek from my next fic, "Crazy in Love":**_

 _I looked up in the mirror and found Alison staring back at me in a safe distance.  
_

 _"Em, please" - She begged me as I tried to keep washing my hands - "I'm sorry"_

 _"You're married, Alison!" - I said as I dried my hands in two sheets of paper - "You're fucking married!"_

 _"Please! Just let me explain!"_

 _"I'm fucking done with you!" - I raged - "I'm not gonna be a little toy you use when you're bored with your husband. Goodbye, Alison!" - And I made my way to the door, knowing that once I reached the ballroom I would be safe. Her hands grabbed my arm and I sharply turned around, ready to snap at her once again. Then, she did the only thing she knew that would make me stop._

 _She kissed me._


End file.
